The Super Homer Saga
by ihvnnm
Summary: After a freak accident at the plant, Homer gains super powers. How will he use them?(Last Chaper. Homer Vs Apocalypse Pt 4)
1. The Beginning Pt 1

The Simpsons.  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
The scene starts with Homer snoozing in sector seven G. He is snoring loudly as his feet on the consol. Tipping his chair slightly back and his hands supporting his large bald head.  
  
From the speaker from the corner of the wall and ceiling comes blaring out. "Simpson, wake up!" With that Homer jumps up mumbling incoherent nuclear mumble jumble.  
  
"I'm wake, I'm awake." As he whines a little pushing and pulling levels and buttons.  
  
"Simpson, it's time to go home. You've been here for three hours longer than you already should."  
  
"Oh really…" Homer slows down his speed to a stop. Sitting in his chair looking out to space for a minute. He then runs off running into the sliding door. Clang "Ow, that is a new pain." He says peeling his face off.  
  
Sighing "Homer, the doors are off now, the plant is closed for the night."  
  
"Uh, ok. Well, I'm off this time." He runs back into the door. Slam!  
  
The speaker does nothing sighs and tisking.  
  
*  
  
The scene now cuts to Mr. Burns office, where Mr. Burns is looking at the cameras looking at Homer failing attempts to get passed his sliding door. "You know Smithers, this man is totally foolish. What is his name?"  
  
"It's ah, Homer Simpson from section seven G."  
  
"Simpson, eh. Well, have this man fired, he is wasting our money."  
  
"But, sir." Smither stutters. "He has been with us for a very long time. It's also near the holiday season."  
  
"Very well," Waving his hand. "We are going to move him to a position so he can stay later."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Don't mention it, I just owe you from getting that mermaid." The shot moves across the room where there is a mermaid in a fish tank. "By the way, how did you get it?"  
  
"Well sir." Saying with enthusiasms. "You wouldn't believe it." Mr. Burns raises an eyebrow with an hmm sound.  
  
*  
  
"Homer, the sliding doors are down for the night. Go through the door on your side."  
  
"Oh, ok, he he heh." Homer runs though the breaking it though. The speaker sighs as the sound of Homer's running dies down.  
  
*  
  
Homer is running though the halls for five seconds when he starts to wheeze and slow down. Soon, he comes to a stop, his hands on his knees as he wheezes and gasps for air. After four minuets Homer walks to the entrance, after four minuets of walking though the hallways he gets to the entrance.  
  
"AAHHH!" he screams, then turning the scream into "AAHHHello."  
  
"Simpson," Mr. Burns standing in front of Homer. "I was going to fire you because all you did today was sleep past your shift. But since Smithers here thinks it's to inhumane to fire someone just before the holiday season, I decided to change your position here in MY nuclear plant. Let's say it's a promotion."  
  
Homer changes his nervous look to his excited and interested look with an hmm sound. A smile forms at his lips from the word 'promotion'.  
  
"Yes, I decided to make you my new," saying the next few words with a grim tone. "graveyard shift of the transportation of wastes."  
  
"Ok." Unknowingly what that meant. "Do I get paid more?"  
  
"Um… Sure, a buck more than before. Remember it's," in the grim tone again. "the graveyard shift of the transportation of wastes." Changing his tone to a pleasant tone, "Well, this is your pamphlet and all the information of your new job. It starts tomorrow night, so you don't have to be here till eleven o'clock." Mr. Burns starts laughing as he leaves Homer alone at the entrance of the power plant.  
  
Homer is looking out in space then his eyes drop down, towards all of the information in his hands. "Ooo, a penny!" Homer goes down and tires to pick it up, after a minuet, "Oh, he he he, it's just a bolt on the floor." Homer gets up and walks to his car.  
  
*  
  
"Marge, I'm home. Marge? MARGE!!!" Homer finally yells, seconds later Marge comes down the stairs in her night robe, rubbing her eyes together.  
  
"Homey, you finally came home I missed you so much, but now, go to bed, you got work tomorrow.  
  
"He he he, in a way I do, I don't have to be in work till eleven o'clock at night. I'm now working the graveyard shift, I got a promotion.  
  
"Homey, I don't know what to say. What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"Something about wastes something, something, another." Wrapping his arms around his wife, "But now, there is something I want to do before bed, grrr." Homer and Marge both giggle and go up stairs.  
  
*  
  
It's now morning and Homer is still asleep upstairs. Marge is making breakfast. The kids come running down stairs and into the kitchen. Maggie comes crawling in the door (Don't ask me how she gets down the stairs.). "Hi, mom!" Bart and Lisa says in sync.  
  
"Where's o' homeboy?" Bart asks as he jumps into the kitchen table seat and starts to shovel vast quantities of "food" into his mouth.  
  
"He's asleep dear. He no longer needs to wake up this early." Marge says as she sets down a plate full of beets for Lisa. Lisa starts to cut them up and eating in normal bites.  
  
"Mmmuuummpphhh Mmmph mmmphum." Bart 'says' as mounds of 'food' are slammed into the back of his mouth and chewing at the same time.  
  
"Honey, please speak after you swallow."  
  
Bart swallows his food. "That lucky dog, I wish I can go to school late.  
  
*  
  
The scene fades away into a day-dream sequence. Bart is running though the empty halls at night, damaging anything he can get his hands on. Then tipping a water bubbler (that's what I call them, for everyone else it's a water fountain or whatever machine you drink water from.), the bubbler falls down and catches into flames (things like that seem to happen a lot). Skinner shows up and starts yelling.  
  
"Young man, settle down time to get to class."  
  
"Eat my shorts." Then Bart jumps on a chair with wheels he takes a fire extinguisher from the wall and blasts down the hall.  
  
*  
  
Bart is laughing while everyone is looking at him. The bus from outside honks. The children get their bags and run out the door. Homer is still sleeping.  
  
*  
  
Though the window of Homer's bedroom you see the sun rising and falling (yes, in the same window!). Thought the time of the sun rising and falling you see every Simpson™ character driving or strolling by.  
  
The alarm clock takes up the whole screen and turns to ten. It blares and Homer wakes up. Acting very tired. Scratching himself he gets ready for work.  
  
Homer is in the shower singing "I'm a maniac, maniac, on the floor, and I'm dancing like I never danced before…". Then Homer struggles into his pants, falling down on the floor. Everyone downstairs looks up to wonder what that loud sound was. Then go back to what they are doing. Marge is doing the dishes. Maggie, playing with the remote (her favorite 'toy'). Bart is watching an Itchy and Scratchy episode. Lisa is doing some advance homework she smuggled from the sixth grade.  
  
Homer comes down the stairs, his food is on the table, lifting the plate up he swallows the food, throwing the plate at Marge, who amazingly catches it without a glance or flinch. Homer runs to her, kisses her cheek, running past the kids he says while patting them on the head. "Bye Bart, bye Lisa, bye, um… little one."  
  
Homer gets into his car and drives to work. Spooky music comes on as he drives to the plant. Homer starts to act weird (more than usual), then looks down and changes the music to the same that he hears picking up his grandpa during the thanksgiving episode of the Hurray For Everything group.  
  
**I'll like to end this chapter now. I will pick up if I find out people like this. In the next episode, you start to figure out why I'm calling it the Super Homer Saga. Well, I hope to get a review. If I find one, I will continue with another chapter, if not, well I guess this is the end. If you have any comments, questions, and positive or negative comments I will accept them if you don't want to be on my review you can send it to ihvnnm@aol.com or ihvnnm@hotmail.com make sure to have the title "Simpsons". Thank you. 


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
The Scene starts off with Homer still driving to work. A goofy blank look as his fingers tap to the song from Hurray For Everything. The shot then moves out where the car is in the dark, the headlights flash to the beat of the song. During one of the flashes the sound of a body hitting the car can be heard. Homer let's out a defining horrifying scream. He slams his foot on the brakes and the car spins around to face the 'thing' he hit.  
  
Letting Homer catch his breath he slowly exits the car. "Sir, madam, I'm sorry, don't sue. I didn't see you, I was, um, I was…  
  
"Don't say you weren't paying attention to the road, try blaming them. Better yet, leave now, no one saw you, you didn't have your lights on." The voice in his head says.  
  
"I do what I want. Don't make me kill you with more beer right now!" His mind becomes quiet. Homer slowly edges his way over to the body. It appears to be a goofy man in a bumblebee suit. Homer tapping his fingers together looks down and sees a stick. He picks the stick up and slowly stands up. Taking the long stick he pokes the eye of the bumblebee man's eye.  
  
"He's dead, oh my god, oh my god…" Homer repeats over and over in a slight girlish voice as he tiptoes on in circles. After finally getting his composure he starts to talk to himself.  
  
"Alright, no one saw you, all you have to do is dump the body at the Springfield Gorge that is on the side of the hill." Scene shows that Homer was driving on a road next to the Springfield Gorge. Homer lifts the body, grunting and straining till he throws the bumblebee man over the side. From a distance you can see from the headlights of Homer's car as he throws him over and the body falling/sliding down the Gorge. Homer is slapping his hands together.  
  
"Whoo, that was something I wish I didn't do. He looks at his watch. "Oh crap, I'm late for work!" With that Homer jumps in his car and speeds off to work without putting the music back on (I don't know how it got turned off.).  
  
*  
  
Homer's car skids into a parking spot at the front, first time he was able to do that since he was employee of the month. Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers are waiting for Homer at the plant entrance. "Ah, finally that bumbling buffoon has finally shown up." Looking at his watch Mr. Burns continues. "He is twenty minutes late, what could of he been doing?".  
  
Homer gasping for air after running that whole ten feet. "I'm…*gasp* here…*gasp* for work." Homer drops to the floor. Mr. Smithers grabs his arms and pulls Homer into the plant. Smithers is straining and groaning a lot from the immense weight of Homer.  
  
*  
  
Using a glass of water, Mr. Burns splashes Homer's face. Homer jumps up spitting and sputtering. "I'm up, I'm up!" He looks over to Mr. Burns. "Hello, Well, I'm here for work."  
  
"Yes, I see. Have you finish reading all the information for this job?"  
  
"Eh, yeah…" Homer rubbing his arm.  
  
"Very good, well, I'm off, time for me to go home and sleep. Simpson, I'm warning you, if you mess up, you are FIRED!!!"  
  
"Yes sir, right a way sir!"  
  
Mr. Burns leaves and the portrait of him can be seen from afar. Homer sits down on a drum barrel and looks around. The barrel has the sign of toxic nuclear waste on it. Homer gets up and taking the pamphlet from his back pocket, he starts to read it.  
  
*  
  
Three hours later Homer moves to the next page. "Ooohh, this is going to be impossible. Well, I guess I'm suppose to watch these machines just move back and forth." At the back of the room about ten robots are taking waste and moving it to another section of the plant. Homer follows them. After two minutes of following them, Homer finds himself in the back of a truck. The drums are filling up the whole truck.  
  
Homer walks over to the driver. "Ahh!" Homer screams as he sees a robot in the drivers seat. The robot has a hat on saying. "Hot Metal"  
  
"Hello" The robot says turning its 'head' towards Homer.  
  
"Um, hi. So where are these things going?"  
  
"To a waste station dump."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, keep up the good work then."  
  
"Yes, you to boss." With the word boss as Homer walks away he gives off a small smile.  
  
*  
  
Back in the small room, Homer is pacing around back and forth in the small nuclear waste room. He looks down and says, "Oooh, a penny!" Homer bends down, as Homer bends down a large container of nuclear falls down and hits Homer in the head "D'oh!" Homer yells, rubbing his head. "Stupid can! You go buh-bye now!" He kicks the can hard.  
  
Homer's foot goes though the can. Nuclear waste covers his foot, in panic, Homer runs right into the tall stacks of drums in the back. They fall over spilling ooze and crushing Homer completely. The only body part that can bee seen is Homer's oozed covered hand twitching. Slowly the hand stops moving.  
  
**I'm going to end it now. I will continue if anyone wants. If any questions, opinions or comments send them to ihvnnm@aol.com or ihvnnm@hotmail.com if you do not feel like placing it on my reviews. I will continue with the story once I get a review. Thanks for reading this. P.S. please read my other stories. They are very good and need to be read, thank you. 


	3. The Beginning Pt 3

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
The sun starts to rise. The light starts to shine though the window of the Simpson's bedroom. Gently shinning on Marge. Marge is sleeping in bed. She throws her hand around, it hits the bed. She looks up and sees that Homer is not there. "Mmm, he should be home by now. Even if it's the grave yard shift, he should still be home. Mmm, he's probably asleep in the plant somewhere, I hope he's alright." Marge gets up to wake the kids.  
  
*  
  
Home is still under the barrels of toxic waste. The robots are running into each other, after running into another robot, they burst into flames. Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers enter the room. They both gasp at the sight, for two different reasons.  
  
"Look at all this waste. The sleeping food bag screwed up. I'm going to fire him." He walks to the phone.  
  
Mr. Smithers grabs Burns arm pointing at the pile. "Look sir, it's Homer Simpson, somehow he's been crushed by the barrels."  
  
"Well… Pick him up and put him in the basement. We don't want the media on this, it could mean bad news for the plant." Burns walks to Homer's crushed body and kicks the exposed hand. The hand starts to move.  
  
Smithers gasps, "Sir, he's still alive! We can't bury him if he's still alive."  
  
"Nonsense, that's just nerves. Now then, get someone to clean up the mess and put this fool in the basement."  
  
Mr. Smithers walks a convenient short distance to Lenny and Carl. "Um… I need you two do something for me. There is a mess in the other room," He starts to whisper so only they can hear. "And there is also a body for you two to move to the basement."  
  
"Yeah." Lenny says chewing a frosted doughnut. "Whose body is it?"  
  
"Homer Simpson." Smithers say with a sorrow mood.  
  
Lenny spits out his doughnut, and yells "HOMER SIMPSON!"  
  
"Shh, not so loud. Just do it, and for your troubles…" Smithers slips Lenny and Carl two fifties.  
  
*  
  
In the basement, Lenny and Carl sit on a stone block with Homer laying limp. "Whew, that was tough. I didn't know you were that strong Carl."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been working out a lot." He flexes his muscles. "If you want you can join, I'll tell ya', the ladies like a strong man, and it only costs fifty bucks a month!"  
  
"Eh, fifty bucks, I rather not. I think staying in my small apartment alone with my cat is all I can afford. If I had fifty bucks, then sure."  
  
"Look in your hand." Carl says with a little bit of annoyance.  
  
"Oh look, fifty bucks! Ok, let's go now."  
  
"How about work?"  
  
"We'll let Homer fill in."  
  
"Ok, let's go." Lenny and Carl leave Homer alone in the room, forgetting that he is dead.  
  
*  
  
Professor Fink's silhouette is seen. He is holding a wire and a beaker. "Mylaven!, I've done it. I've created life from something that no longer was."  
  
Lighting flashes streak across the room. Machines are lighting up and going off. There is a large figure, covered in a sheet, on a makeshift table (milk crates and ply wood). Fink takes the cable and sticks it under the figure. Taking the bottle, he pours it into a tube that goes into the figures arm.  
  
"Bring life, mylaven, and live. Live!" He shouts. A big, blinding flash of light engulfs the whole room. Then it goes dark. "Oh dear, I should have paid the electric company." He says foolishly, after sounds of tripping and tumbling, a sound of him panting and a wheel screeching are audible. Soon the light comes back on. Fink is riding a bicycle that is powering the room.  
  
The figure starts to move. First the finger then the arm. Finally it sits up, the cloth fall off it's face. The figure is non other than the bumblebee man! (Du, Du, da!) It starts to stand up, it flies away, using its wings, it leaves the small room. Shouting out "Simpson." Over and over again.  
  
"Now comes the hurting and pains with the mad villagers and the wild monkeys. Mylaven!" Fink says as he runs after his 'monster'.  
  
*  
  
After a little while Homer stands up. He looks down to see that nothing is to badly hurt. "Hmm… I seem to be alive after getting crushed by tons of toxic waste barrels." Checking himself, he realizes that he is not harmed at all.  
  
Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers enter the room. They see Homer standing up and gasp at the same time. "I guess he wasn't killed, I owe you a drink Smithers."  
  
"I knew it. Now, what do we do with him?"  
  
"Let's find out what affects have fallen apon him."  
  
They start going though a series of tests. From running to a failed blood test(needle broke when they tried to puncture him) and plus many, many more tests. Soon after the tests ended they come up to Homer with a chart.  
  
"Homer, it seems like everything is advancing in your body. You're now faster, stronger, and more durable. However, your intelligence and" Smithers cough. "your sperm count is low. It seems like few more things are becoming more powerful. I thank you for being so patient. Here, have a doughnut."  
  
"Mmm, doughnuts." Homer drools a little. Looking at the doughnuts the box slowly floats from Smither's hand to Homer's. Homer starts to eat them as quickly as possible, looking at one a small beam of light comes out of his eyes and burns his favorite type of doughnut, the one with purple.  
  
"It looks like you got esp powers and also an enhanced metabolism, excellent" Burns says from the dark corner.  
  
"Sir, his metabolism is not enhanced, he normally eats like this, but the esp seems very impressive." Smithers says inquiring.  
  
*  
  
(Since I don't know Spanish well, damn. This is going to be translated) Must find Simpson, must find Simpson." The Bumblebee Ban keeps saying over and over. Using his own powers of radar he can spot Homer in the nuclear plant. The Bumblebee Man drops down, towards the plant.  
  
Homer sensing something wrong, first acts like a nervous whimpering girl. Burns tells Smithers to slap Homer. Smithers backhands Homer very hard, Homer stares off into space for a few seconds. Smithers is rubbing his hand, that hurt a lot, like hitting a three feet thick steel wall.  
  
Homer then bends down and jumps in the air. He falls back to the floor, shaking the whole place. Then Homer runs out of the plant and sees the Bumblebee Man flying straight towards Homer.  
  
Homer gets into his fighting stance (You can imagine what that would look like). They get closer and closer, this will be an epic battle or mythological proportions.  
  
**Thank you for reading this new chapter of mine. If you enjoy my writings please check out my others. I'm trying very hard to make good stories. Sooner or later people will start to notice me and I will start producing more and even better work. 


	4. Homer Vs Bummblebee Man

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
Homer and the Bumblebee Man were just about to rumble. The B.M. (I'm tired of writing Bumblebee Man) points his stinger at Homer as Homer jumps up, landing back on the floor, he bounces right towards B.M.  
  
Homer grabs the stinger and throws B.M. into one of the towers of the plant. The tower cracks and B.M. comes flying back, nailing Homer with his stinger, making Homer fly into his car, and making it burst into flames. Homer's figure can been seen though the flames. Homer than runs out of the wreckage, his is changed now, he is now naked! His clothing burned off in the fire. Homer does not know it, the B.M. looks at Homer with disgust and flies away mumbling to himself how he isn't going to fight a naked man.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Homes shouts, then he gets on the ground spinning on his side. Burns and Smithers look at Homer with disgust and walk away. Then Homer gets up and starts singing "We are the champions, we are the champions!" Homer stops looks down and start to blush, he uses his hands to cover himself up and runs home, extremely fast, breaking the sound barrier.  
  
*  
  
"Marge I'm home. Marge!" He yells, Marge runs down the stairs with the kids, they all stop, shout and the kids run back upstairs with Maggie. Marge walks up the stairs and throws Homer some clothing. After Homer gets dressed they all come back down the stairs.  
  
"Hommie, I missed you so much." Kissing Homer over and over. Lisa and Maggie are gripping each of Homer's legs. Bart is holding onto Homer's neck. Finally they all let go and Homer tells them everything that he remembers of the 'incident'. Homer embellishes a little, adding in ninjas, bears, and a talking dolphin.  
  
"Homer, why don't we all go out for burgers." Bart says.  
  
"Ok, everyone in the car." Says Homer and they all go to Krusty Burger. There everyone starts to eat. Then the B.M. comes back and breaks though one of the windows.  
  
"(Speaking in Spanish.) Homer, it is now time for you to die by my hands. Feel the wrath of my sting!" The B.M. then comes charging towards Homer. Hitting Homer square in the face. The B.M. moves back, he feels like his hand is now broken. "Damn you Mr. Simpson. Now I will make you suffer!!!"  
  
Homer looks at Lisa, and tells her dad what the B.M. just said. "Ok, Mr. Bee man, lets do that dance where you do with another person and a rose is somewhere in it."  
  
"Tango, Homer." Marge says.  
  
"Yeah, tango too." Homer and the B.M. start fighting, knocking people out of the restaurant. Soon they start fighting in the back where they make the food. Trading blow after blow. Giving each other severe punishment. Homer will stop quickly for a burger, fries, or to drink from the shake machine.  
  
Homer than drop kicks B.M. into the fryer where B.M. screams in pain. Then jumps off and his antennae start to twitch. Soon swarms of bees starts to fill the restaurant.  
  
"Ow, the pain, make it end!" Homer starts to get covered up in bee stings. He is throwing his arms around, just knocking a few out. Finally Homer charges the B.M. and throws him in the freezer. Homer locks the door. The bees fly away and the B.M. freezes up. Soon the police come and take B.M. away in a freezer cop car.  
  
"That's some nice work you done here." Says Police Chief Wigam. He is eating a burger and talking to Homer. Say, what is your name?"  
  
"Name, well, it's…" Homer thinks of a name. He thinks of Super Homer. "It's Super," before Homer can say his name, his hand slips and falls on to the grill. "D'oh"  
  
"Well, that's some nice work Super D'oh. I expect to see a lot of good work from you. Come on boys, time to go back to the station. We will let Super Doh' take care of the crime while we get rich from the tax payers money. Johnson, take those burgers and follow back."  
  
"Yes sir!" Johnson takes an arm full of burger and runs out the broken window to his squad car to go back to the station.  
  
The geeky kid from behind the counter quietly squeaks. "That will be eight ninety-five." Then he turns to Homer. "Thank you for not killing me, here take this." He hands Homer a coupon book, full of Krusty Burger coupons.  
  
"Whoohoo!" With that he runs out of the broken window, beckoning his family to follow, they slowly walk where Homer is. "This is the first day of the new beginning, we shall live like kings while I save the world, I bet I can make loads of money form this. Now I need a costume so no one knows who I am."  
  
"I think everyone knows who you are now and what powers you got. Look over there, it's a camera crew. They came here for lunch, they saw you and the Bumblebee Man fight so the taped to whole thing and will show it tonight on the six o'clock news." Lisa tries to tell Homer.  
  
Homer pats her on the head. "Don't worry honey, they wont know, Homer glares at the T.V. van, and blows it up.  
  
"Homer, do you know you just destroyed something that is T.V. related." Homer starts to whimper.  
  
"Well, at least now Homer can be a Super hero without anyone knowing." Marge says, even though she does not like the idea or the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
*  
  
"From the darkness I shall prevail. I am the evil one, the one thing all super heroes hate. I am the Villain!" A voice comes from a shadow. Two eyes can be seen. Then a cap moves and covers the shadow.  
  
*  
  
"I need a costume, where do you think I can get one?" Homer says.  
  
"I think the comic book collector guy has few costumes for sale." Bart says, trying to think where Homer can get one.  
  
"Ok, let's go there tomorrow." Homer decides. "Tomorrow is when I become a real super hero with a secret identity.  
  
**Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like this as much as my last chapters. Now Homer will be facing even more powerful villains and gaining allies. Stay toned for more chapters. P.S. I won't add new chapters if this one does not get a review. 


	5. Homer Vs Comic Book Collector Guy

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
  
  
The light starts to enter the room. Homer is asleep with drool coming out of this mouth. Snoring loudly. He is all alone, Marge fell asleep on the couch, because she couldn't sleep with Homer for now Homer glows in the dark.  
  
He slowly wakes up. Before he can fully awake, he start to float in mid air, his body moving out the window. Going head first, his gut gets stuck, so half of his body is outside and the other half is inside. The frame starts to break, soon the half the wall comes apart, still stuck to Homer as he moves slowly down the street.  
  
*  
  
Marge wakes up and groggily makes her way up stairs to wake up her husband. She knocks on the door first. "Homey, wake up, time for breakfast." In a scratchy voice, while rubbing her eyes she turns the nob to really wake him up. She goes over to the bed.  
  
"Homer!!!!" She yells, seeing that the blankets don't have her husband contained in them. She looks all over the room, finally turning to the window where half the wall has been torn out. She runs to it and sees Homer slowly floating down the street with the wall around him and one blanket.  
  
Marge runs down the stairs and start to chase Homer down, grabbing a hose, she makes a lasso and throws it time after time till she finally gets his foot. She then climbs up the hose and starts shaking Homer as hard as she can.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Can I have a few more minutes?" Homer says, finally starting to wake up.  
  
"Homer, we are floating in the air, help me!" Marge shouts.  
  
Homer wakes up, and both Marge and Homer fall to the ground, Homer hits the ground first and catches Marge.  
  
Homer and Marge go back to their house to talk about this. By now the kids are awake and standing on the front lawn. "Mom, Homer!" Bart and Lisa shout in unison when they finally see them coming down the road. Marge and Homer wave to them. Homer picks up Marge and disappears and reappears in front of Bart, Lisa and Maggie.  
  
"That was cool, so today we go to the store and buy a costume." Bart says, jumping up on Homer. Homer picks up Bart with his pinky and walks into the house. The rest of the family follows.  
  
The family starts to chow down all of the food, Homer is constantly eating more and more food. Marge is quickly making as much food as she can, it seems like Homer has formed an even more veracious appetite.  
  
Soon after Homer was filled, and the house empty of everything, even the mustard and baking soda. Bart and Homer leave the house in the middle of the afternoon. Bart is on Homer's back as Homer flies across town to the comic book store. He makes a crash landing on the ground, cracking up the sidewalk and Bart falls into a wall.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" The fat comic book collector says from behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, we would like a great super hero's costume for this man." Bart says, walking right up to him.  
  
"Yes, and nothing that is tight, spandex or flaming. I'll tell you…" Homer says, the only response form the man is a sigh. The guy takes them to the back where there are tons of costumes. They search costume after costume. Picking them up and letting Homer try them on. They go though suit after suit, Homer goes though everything that is all colors, sizes, shapes, gadgets, and symbols.  
  
After two hours of searching Homer finds the best one. It is a blue suit with an orange/yellow 'H' on it. There are white eye pieces to keep his eyes hidden and the suit fits him perfectly, unlike all the others that were way to tight.  
  
They pay for the suit and start to leave. When the man behind the counter says. "Are you a real super hero?"  
  
"Yes I am, I got powers and such." Homer says, stopping, then he sees the guy disappears behind the counter. The guy appears behind him, throwing a hammer fist right into Homers head, Homer goes out the door and into a light post, it falls down and crashes into a truck. Cars keep crashing over and over.  
  
Homer turns around and sees the guy in a suit all supped up. "I am the Comic Book Collector Guy, I am the a powerful super villain, From all the comics I've read, I learned all the positives and negatives of them and now I'm the most perfect villain." He comes charging towards Homer.  
  
Homer gives off a foul burp, the gas hits the CBCG (I don't want to keep typing his name). CBCG starts to gag, he falls to the floor, gasping for air. He takes out a mint and places it in his mouth. "Ha, ha, ha! Now your smells wont have any effect on me. He comes charging, taking out a stick like figure from one of this compartments and throws it at Homer. Homer gets stuck in a glue like cell. He tries to struggle out of it as CBCG starts punching him over and over. Finally Homer disappears and reappears behind him, Homer kicks CBCG hard into the back. Making him fly into the glue trap. CBCG takes out a jar, pouring it all over the glue, making it dissolve. He the takes out a flashlight, he turns it on, making a light saber. He starts swinging at Homer, cutting up parts of the suit. Finally Homer charges CBCG head first, hitting him right in the stomach, the light saber falls out of his hand and hit the floor, it shuts off and CBCG and Homer start trading blow after blow. Homer and CBCG are bleeding all over. CBCG's suit absorbs most of the punishment and to give 100x his normal strength. Homer is becoming very winded, he falls down, gasping for air, the CBCG falls backwards on a car, even though his suit does almost all of the work, he still needs to adjust it even more.  
  
Homer gets up. He takes his hand, a fire ball forms in his hand and is launched from it. The fire ball his him, he goes though the car and hits the wall on the other side of the street. Homer makes another fire ball, as CBCG comes running towards Homer, he releases the fire ball, CBCG falls to the ground, defeated. CBCG beckons Homer over to him.  
  
CBCG grabs Homers costume, pulling Homer close to him. "Please stay strong, I will be back for another fight, and I will be stronger." He gives a slight smile. "You can never defeat a villain. They always seem to come back for more." His head falls to the floor, he closes his eyes.  
  
Homer stands up, taking Bart, he flies away, he turns around to see a truck coming towards CBCG, Homer places Bart on a roof and disappears and reappears in front of the truck, stopping it in it's tracks. He truck crumples up like aluminum foil. He turns to CBCG and picks him up. He takes him to the store any lay him down in there.  
  
"Villains beware, Super Homer is here." Homer says and flies off. He hears Bart yelling, he goes back down and picks him up. "Sorry Bart, he, he ,he." Then they go home, flying high in the sky.  
  
**Thank you for reading my new chapter, I hope all of you like it. I will continue to make more if you all continue reading them. Please read and review, and you can read and review more of my stories. Good-bye for now and hope to see more revies. If anyone is curious I'm an 18/m 


	6. The Bad News Keeps on Comming

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
  
  
The CBCG is out cold in his store, a scrawny man enters the store, and just the silhouette is seen. His eyeglasses reflect off the light, he nervously walks over to CBCG. He kicks him once. CBCG groans, rolling over, his suit torn to pieces and blood pouring out from every inch of his body. His suit sparking, everything on him is a wreak. The man shakes his head. Taking a remote from his pocket he pushes a button.  
  
A little robot comes into the store, picks up CBCG and carries him off. The guy follows behind, he turns around back to the store. Taking out a supped up ray/laser gun. The whole store goes up in flames. The mystery man is now revealed. He is Dr. Fink. A large smile on his face, "Now that's a barbeque, my laven!" He walks to a hover cycle, and flies away with CBCG in the passenger seat.  
  
"Wh… Wa…. What are you doing?" CBCG struggles to say. His arm lifts slightly in the air.  
  
"Just sit there, you're going to help me with the world domination thingy." He says, now laughing as they fly off to his hideout (a.k.a. the one room apartment).  
  
*  
  
"There's mom!" Bart says happily, jumping up and down on Homers head. Bart accidentally slips off of Homers bald head and falls quickly to the ground. Homer teleports to the ground and grabs Bart's leg, inches away from hitting the ground. Marge gives off a sigh of relief.  
  
"Homey, I'm so glad to see you!" She kisses him over and over. She backs off a few feet, looking at the suit. "Um… isn't that just a little bit to much?"  
  
"I like it, it brings out the muscles of my arms." Homer says, flexing his arms, yet there are no muscles, all of his strength is from the toxic waste. "Well, I'm pooped, I'm going to Moes for a drink." Homer says, kissing everyone good bye. The then teleports away.  
  
"Mmm, I don't think it's a good idea for Homer to drink when he is that powerful, you don't know what he could do." Lisa says, looking worried.  
  
"We are all scared." Marge says, noticing the worried look on her daughters face. She then leads her kids into the house.  
  
*  
  
Homer reappears in Moe's tavern. Everyone is drinking, not noticing that he teleported in. He sits on a vacant stool, that is stained with beer. Barney gives off a belch, Moe walks over to Homer cleaning a glass. "I didn't hear you come in, oh yeah, before I start pouring you a Duff, You no longer need to pay your bill from 1990 to 1995."  
  
"Mmm, why?" Homer says, intrigued with what Moe has to say.  
  
"Because my apartment went up in flames earlier today. I thought living above a comic book store would be safe. Well, I keep all my old records up there and well, you and Barney are ok from 1995 till now."  
  
"We are two lucky guys!" Barney says, swinging his arm over Homer, missing two times, for being so drunk. "Now I can spend a lot more to get back to that amount."  
  
"Alright, pour me a drink, and put it on my tab." Homer gives off a chuckle. Moe pours a beer and give it to Homer, Homer takes one quick gulp, drinking most of it. Homer then starts to sway back and forth.  
  
Homer falls off the stool, clenching his stomach. "Oh the pain! I feel so weak!" Homer cries weakly. Moe and two other guys crowd around Homer, Barney notices that Homer's drink is being unattended and drinks the rest.  
  
"Homer, what is wrong?" Moe says, placing his hand on his head.  
  
"Bring me to Mr. Burns, please." Homer cries out in more pain. Moe, with the two other guys pick up Homer and start carrying him out of the bar, to the power plant.  
  
Moe turns around to Barney. "You better not take any without paying. Or there will be trouble to pay!" He says and leaves. Once the door closed, Barney jumps behind the counter, taking bottle after bottle and letting the tap pour freely. The only sound is Barney drinking.  
  
*  
  
Moe, and the two other unknown guys struggling Homer pass the security guard, who is watching a football game in his little booth, not paying attention to who's going by. Just then a bunch of Arabs, with weapons, drive by in a van.  
  
Finally they struggle all the way up to Mr. Burns office, Homer mumbling incoherent words. "My god! What are you doing in my office?" Mr. Burns yells at the people.  
  
"Homer told us to bring him to you, I still don't know why." Moe says.  
  
"…Leave him and be gone with all of you!"  
  
"Yes sir." Moe and the two guys walk away quickly. Smither comes around a plant and looks at Homer.  
  
"He needs a doctor, something is seriously wrong with him." He says to Burns.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Get a free doctor who no one will believe what he says."  
  
"I know just the guy." He says, going to a phone and starts to dial.  
  
Ten minutes later the door slams open. "Hi everybody!"  
  
"Hello doctor Nick." Smithers and Burns say together, Burns has a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Let's see here…" Dr. Nick inspects Homer all over, taking blood with a needle he pulls out of his coat and cleaning it with his sleeve. "I only used it once, about five minutes ago for the 'courage' to come here." He then finally looks up. "What has he had before this started?"  
  
"Well, a bartender and two drunks brought him here." Smither says, kneeling over Homer's limp body.  
  
"That must be it. Just like Superman, Homer has a weakness, he becomes ill, weak with alcohol. He must not have any. In about an hour he should be fine. Well, I'm off. Bye everybody!"  
  
"Bye Dr. Nick."  
  
In less than an hour, Homer gets up, still weak, but no longer ill or unconscious. "What happen?"  
  
"Well, it seems like you can no longer drink, it seems to make you ill and sick." Burns says, sitting in his chair, playing with a letter opener.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Homer yells out at the top of his lungs. This is the worse news ever. Then the phone rings and Homer looks at it when Burns lifts it up.  
  
"Ahoy, ahoy?" Burns says. Burns nods and then yells at the receiver. "You see here! Super Homer is not afraid, he will be there!" He then slams down the phone. He looks at Homer. "Looks like you have a job. It's at the drive in movies. Go right now." Yes Mr. Burns. Homer runs and jumps though the window, shattering the whole thing. Burns gives off an annoyed groan and goes back to work.  
  
  
  
**I think I will end here. I hope you all like it, I'm writing as fast as I can. Please read and review my story, the more input I get the better this can be. I hope you all enjoy it, if you didn't I'll still like to know what you think. Stay toned for another story once I get a review for this one. Good bye for now. 


	7. Homer Vs Robo Duff Man Pt 1

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
  
  
Homer flies into the drive in movies, all there is a vacant lot. He looks around, not seeing anyone, he is about to fly away when the projector starts. On the screen is Professor Fink, he's tapping his fingers together, and says "I see that you finally came Now you will have to face two of the most powerful creations I've ever created(saying that part just to loud). Have fun!" The film stops, two people come down.  
  
One of them is a supped up Duff Man, the other is a cyborg that looks like Moe. Homer, freezes, he does not want to hurt two of the most influential people in his entire life. "Moe, is that you?"  
  
"No Homer, it's a toaster, of course it's me. After dropping you off this weird fat guy in a gay suit caught me and did something to me, now I must obey him, Oh the pain!" He clutches his head, he then stands up, his arms in the air, with a blank face, "Must kill Homer." and starts to walk at him.  
  
Homer is scared, he is running in place on his toes as he makes a whimper sound. Moe comes up to Homer and hits him hard in the gut, making Homer fly into the screen. Sparks fly everywhere, then professor Fink's image comes back on, he starts to laugh at the hole. Homer busts though another hole, right though Fink's chest. Fink screams and his image disappear.  
  
Homer charges Moe, punching him in the head, making Moe fly into the projector room. There CBCG and Fink are bending low to keep out of sight, a huge computer like thing with a bunch of lights beeps and Moe gets up and charges Homer. Homer picks up Moe and throws him into the computer, making it blow up, sending Fink and CBCG fly high in the air, smoke and singe marks covering their bodies. CBCG then grabs Fink and flies him away on a crappy little rocket pack that just puts. Then they fall in the middle of the road and stop a truck. They take the truck and drive away laughing.  
  
Fink sticks his head out the window, his air all over as he shakes his fists. "You may of defeated Cyborg Moe, but Robo Duff Man is still under my control!" The truck drives away and out of sight.  
  
Homer gets hit in the head very hard, making him fly into the concession stands, Homer crashes next to a beer machine. He looks at and starts to drool as beer slowly drips out of it, he slowly edges his way over to it and RDM(Robo Duff Man) grabs him and throws Homer down the tray slide, Homer falls over the edge, crashing to the floor. Homer gets up just to see a fist fly into his face. Homer goes crashing out of the stone wall, slamming into one of those drive in movie speakers.  
  
Homer slowly gets up, pulling the bent pole out of the ground, and then he charges RDM saying, "I smash you good now!" Hitting RDM had in the neck, snapping the pole in two. RDM looks at Homer, winding back for a final punch when Cyborg Moe jumps on RDM twisting its neck.  
  
"Homer, get out of here, your still not strong enough, I will try to stop him, if I can't just remember to keep Barney from stealing all of the beer!" He then starts a brutal battle with RDM. Homer flies away towards Moe's Tavern.  
  
Just when Homer lands on the ground, ten feet away from Moe's Tavern, it explodes in a flaming pile or rubble. Homer quickly goes to it, seeing Barney's hand sticking out of the debris. Homer pulls Barney out of the pile, he is covered in cuts, singe marks, and bleeding badly.  
  
"Homer…" Barney coughs, smoke and blood comes out of his mouth. "Two men, they came into the bar, one was small and skinny, and the other was this fat guy, even fatter than me, wearing this utility belt and a fairy costume. They wanted me to give you a message if I survived this ordeal. If you came here in time, they will have more plans up their sleeves, you will not live after they are done with you…" With that, Barney's last breath, he lays down in the rubble, still clenching the remains of his faithful beer mug.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Homer yells at the top of his lungs, losing his long time buddy. However it was not as loud as it was when he learned that he couldn't drink beer anymore. He stands up in a heroic stance, "I will find these unknown monsters, the skinny and fat guy, who ever they are, I must of never meet them before. Farewell my long time friend, your death will not be in… what's that word… oh yes. In vine!"  
  
"Vain you fool." Barney's voice is heard, but Barney is dead. Homer starts to walk away when RDM is standing in the road with cyborg Moe's head in his hand. He throws the head to Homer. Homer catches the head, then juggles it and throws it down the street.  
  
The head lands in Patti's and Selma's place, they look at the head, after a few grunts flip it upside down and start to use it as an astray. Moe's eyes open up. "Hey, hey, hey, I am not an ashtray. Now, give me something to move around in!" Moes says, Selma slaps the talking head and Moe stops talking for good.  
  
*  
  
Homer gets into his legendary fighting stance (you can still figure out what it looks like), preparing to fight with RDM. They charge, trading blow after blow, Homer is becoming stronger and strong then he was when he first became Super Homer and when he drank the beer. He now is going to destroy RDM for killing Moe and for helping in the death of Barney.  
  
Homer jumps up high, doing a strong roundhouse kick into RDM's head, making it fly into another building, bringing that into rubble. RDM stands up, picking up a bunch of objects and starts to throw them at Homer, even a kitchen sink. Homer dodges everything, but the kitchen sink, he falls to the ground with a thud.  
  
RDM walks over to the fallen Super Homer. Homer quickly trips RDM and then does a cannonball drop right on RDM, making RDM flat. RDM, picks up Homer and throws him away. While in the air, Homer teleports back to the scene to find RDM gone, and Barney is still in the rubble. Homer looks around for three minutes and goes back home.  
  
*  
  
Fink and CBCG are in their lair, repairing the severely damaged RDM. They don't talk, they know they have the trump card, many of Homer's friends are already dead and more will die until he swears his allegiance to Fink.  
  
"You know, it might be easier to just make a new robot and not keep this damaged one." CBCG says as he replaces a few gears.  
  
"You don't replace Duff Man, oh yeah, oh yeah" RDM starts to shake his hips, making sparks fly everywhere.  
  
"Sit still, oh terrible creature of mine, my laven!" As he puts the wires back in place.  
  
They continue to work on RDM, taking breaks here and there for bathroom, food and the occasional educational television.  
  
"Gad zooks! I have an idea!" CBCG stands up from the couch. He quickly turns around to face Fink. "Why don't you create something that can make television characters come to life? We can find the most powerful of them all and send them against Super Homer!"  
  
"That's a very good idea, after Duff Man, I shall start. Messy, messy, messy." As Fink continues to work on RDM.  
  
*  
  
Honey, I'm home!" Homer says, taking the door off its hinges. Then placing it back in its spot.  
  
As soon as he walked away the door fell to the floor, in the distance, Nelson's voice, "AAAAAHHHHH HHHHAAAAHHHH" is heard. Homer turns around to see a vacant street.  
  
"Hommie! I'm so glad to see you home!" Marge runs from the kitchen, kissing Homer over and over. "You've been gone for like three days, I've been so worried about you."  
  
"Honey, I'm very tired right now, all I want to do is sleep. Wake me up for dinner, if there is a disaster, let it pass, it wont hurt me." With that, Homer goes up the stairs and falls asleep.  
  
**Wacha think? I'm trying my best, yet again. Any tips and suggestions will be helpful. Anyone who wants to see Homer fight any television character, please tell me who you would like to see him fight. I have one more person Homer will fight before he starts to fight t.v. characters. Well, goodbye for now, please read and review my story, I do accept flames and anything else. 


	8. Homer Vs Robo Duff Man Pt 2

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me.  
  
"One more twist and it will be, my creature will be fix to do that bad thing he does." Fink says, twisting back the last screw to RDM's chest. CBCG is asleep in the couch, snoring loudly, drool is coming down his mouth.  
  
RDM sits up, his glasses and hat is back on him, though the glasses two eye shaped red glowing dots show out. He jumps off the table, he is now bigger and more improved. His body is patched with large metal plates. Hydraulics on the outside his joints. A large arm cannon on the lower part, and rocket launcher on his shoulder on his left side. On the right side, his forearm has an opening door where many different types of weapons are stored. His lower back has a jet pack attached to him, and steering wings on his heels. Around his waist, he still has his beers. They are now made to give him an energy charge when his power is low. His last improvement is that he has the ability to create an energy shield around his body to survive for 30 seconds or continuously contact.  
  
"Now my little pretty, go out and destroy Super Homer!!!" Fink yells, stirring CBCG, making him fall to the ground, he's still asleep.  
  
RDM turns on his rocket pack and flies though the roof. Creating a giant hole. Fink just stands in the center of the rubble, mumbling to himself how he's going to fix it. CBCG is still asleep, as he entangles the blanket around him.  
  
*  
  
Homer is asleep, glowing a deep green in the dark room, the sun hasn't risen, it's about four o'clock in the morning. Marge opens the door quietly, she walks over to Homer. "Honey, there is something wrong…"  
  
"Huh, wa? Oh, hi dear, is something wrong?" He wakes up with a start, staring at Marge. "Did someone break the T.V.???"  
  
"No… You got a phone call, they left a message, and it was in a robotic voice. He said your going down. He will be here in like one minute." After she said that, the wall blows up. On the other side of the wall, R.D.M.'s rocket launcher is smoking. A targeting eye piece is still in front of R.D.M.'s eye. He comes charging at Homer.  
  
"Time to go down, oh yeah!" And punches Homer out of bed and though the wall, he falls down the stairs, crashing out of the front door, where breaking the stone path, he gets up. His pajama's are all torn up. He wipes the drool that dried up all over his mouth, and prepares for battle, standing in his traditional fighting stance. R.D.M. flies down the stairs and with his fists in the air, ready to run right though Homer.  
  
Homer charges R.D.M., screaming, they collide, R.D.M. hits Homer in the head, while Homer falls, he kicks R.D.M. very hard in the stomach, making him fly one hundred feel in the air. Homer jumps to his feet and flies at R.D.M., he disappears when he is about five feet away from R.D.M. and appears right on top of him. Homer then does a double hammer hit, making R.D.M. fall faster back to the ground. "Whooho!"  
  
While R.D.M. falls, he lifts his hand cannon and starts firing at Homer, Homer flies towards R.D.M., dodging most of the bullets, getting hit once and awhile, making minor cuts in his skin. Homer than grabs the cannon, putting his feet on R.D.M. he is able to rip it out of R.D.M. Sparks go flying everywhere. Homer then jumps off, just before R.D.M. hits the road, breaking it up, he goes beneath the road, and keeps going.  
  
Homer lets out a deep breath, he is bleeding all over, he has a black eye, and he falls to his knees. Marge comes out and hugs Homer, "Honey, I'm so happy that you're a live!." She kisses him over and over.  
  
"At least I destroyed the most evil force there ever was, now we can get back to our daily lives." Just after Homer says that, R.D.M. comes out of the hole, fire is all around him. His old clothing and skin has been melted/burned away, revealing his insides. He is now all metal, his body is large and his head looks similar to Homer's, as for shape. The eyes are glowing deep red, yellow sparks are coming from his left side, where is arm cannon use to be. His body seems to be bigger than it was when he looked like Duff Man.  
  
"Now you shall die."  
  
"D'oh!" Homer than sighs and charges R.D.M. They start trading blow after blow. Giving each other severe damage, Homer starts bleeding more while R.D.M. becomes extremely dented. R.D.M. then kicks Homer with both feet, making them far apart. R.D.M. then activates his rocket launcher, his eye piece comes in front of his face, he targets Homer, his rocket launcher out and prepared for launch. It then comes right at Homer. Homer disappears, the rocket goes by and keeps going. The rocket hits the school, it blows up into a million pieces, somehow there are kids there and they are all cheering as it is in flames, Skinner and Willie are in shock.  
  
"I knew we should of put in anti-defense missiles, but would you listen to me, nooo!" Willie says to Skinner with an angry look.  
  
*  
  
Homer reappears behind R.D.M., he pulls out his whole left side, rocket launcher and all. Sparks and wires go everywhere, R.D.M. then turns around and hits Homer with a right punch. Homer slams into a building, making it into a pile of rubble. Homer recovers and head butts R.D.M. into a building, Flanders' house. R.D.M. then slowly gets out, he is starting to lose too much energy, he takes out one of his beer rechargers. He drinks it, and Homer is just staring at R.D.M., Homer needs a beer really badly but can't. R.D.M. then holds out his right arm, a lazer gun came out, he shoots at Homer. Homer gets hit hard in the right arm. Homer falls to the ground, blood going everywhere.  
  
R.D.M. slowly walks over towards Homer, taking his time, enjoying Homer's last few minutes alive. "Now you're going to die, oh yeah, oh yeah!" The picks up his foot, he is about crush Homer's head with it when Stretch Dude and Clobber Girl come out (Kiteman wanted to see them, so here they are, out of no where.) and S.D. wraps his body around R.D.M., making it impossible for him to move, then C.G. punches him hard in the leg, making it rip off.  
  
Homer is staring with foggy vision, he is so out of it and the loss of blood has really got to him. He does not know what is going on, all he can see are two little fuzzy characters attacking who seem to be R.D.M. Homer than finally passes out, either he will live or die, but right now, he can no longer fight, his body is feeling a little weaker than before, he must go to Mr. Burns to see what is wrong with him.  
  
C.G. keeps punching holes into R.D.M. as S.D. holds him in place, also getting into certain areas to disengage weapons and flying abilities. Slowly R.D.M. becomes nothing but a pile of rubble and only his head is still together.  
  
"You all shall be punished! Oh yeah!" Two lazer beams strike each, C.G. and S.D., they collapse to the ground. Finally they get to their feet, there is a scorch mark on their chests, and they realized that they have lost their powers. They don't mind, they have been trying to hide it for years (well, years in our view, since they never age).  
  
Bart and Lisa take's R.D.M.'s head and run off with it, playing soccer with it. They laugh and play with it, as R.D.M. finally loses all power and is not longer any threat.  
  
*  
  
Marge is inside, looking outside, hiding behind a curtain. She quickly rushes outside, her husband is dieing and her kids where shot, sure they had super powers like their dad, now they are normal. Then she hears Homer softly speaking. "Marge, call Mr. Burns, and tell him I need a recharge." Marge nods and runs inside to call his boss. After she calls him, she rushed back to Homer, he is getting weaker and weaker, blood is still coming out of him and going down the drain, it is crimson red with a very light green glow.  
  
After a minute or two, Burn's limo parks on the curb, Mr. Smithers comes rushing out, he is in a radioactive suit, and behind him is his goon. The goon takes Marge and brings her to the limo, she is kicking and yelling that she wants to be with Homer. Once she gets in the Limo another guy in a radioactive suit comes out, he goes to the back of the limo, pops the trunk and carries a large case.  
  
Smithers opens up the case, there are a few canisters of nuclear waste, they pour it all over him, his body absorbs the waste, Homer opens his eyes, they are now glowing bright green. He is at full power and loving it. "Now Homer, there are two other canisters, if you ever need to recharge, just pour one over you. Your body will absorb it and you will be at full power. It seems like when you lose blood, you lose your power more quickly, so take care, also, don't take to much, you might become to radioactive to be around." Smithers takes out a Geiger counter, it is at low levels, he also checks the blood all over the ground, and it is very, very high, off the charts.  
  
Smithers goes to the trunk, he pulls out a spray and sprays it at the blood, neutralizing the radioactivity. Now the area is safe and no longer radioactive, the kids can be seen in the distance, kicking the inactive robotic head. Smithers frowns, but doesn't care to much  
  
Soon they drive away, leaving the Simpsons home, Homer is staring at the gaping hole. "Looks like before you can do anything else you have to fix that hole." Marge says at Homer.  
  
"But I'm only one guy and I'm busy handling crime now." Homer says while Marge frowns at him, handing him a bucket of nails and a hammer then wood (I don't know where she got them, they seem to just be there.).  
  
**I hope you all like this new chapter. Please give me more people I can add, if I don't know, I will try to do some research and look. If it's someone you made up, please send me an e-mail telling me what the character is, make sure to use Simpsons for the subject or I may not look at it. Thank you all and please review, the more I get the happier I am. Well, good bye for now. Also, I do accept flames or any type of reviews, I try to improve on my errors. 


	9. Homer Vs WWF Pt 1

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I don't own the WWF, but I do like watching them week after week, so don't sue me for that either.  
  
The gloomy apartment of Fink and CBCG, is only lit by the soft glow of the television and the sparks coming from Fink's small room. He is still hard at work, creating a device to bring television shows character to life to destroy that super idiot, Super Homer. As Fink works long and hard on his device, the door bell buzzes.  
  
"Hey fatty with the goofy costume, can you get that? Hello…" Fink calls out from his room, the doorbell is ringing over and over. He can hear CBCG snoring soundly on the couch. "Oh, never mind!" Fink grumbles to himself as he dodges all the equipment in his room, then missing all the empty food containers in CBCG's room (use to be called the living room).  
  
Fink opens the door. "Hello?" He peeks out of the crack of the door, there is a man, slightly old with big muscles and trimmed hair. He is in a grayish, bluish business suit. "Yes, may I be of an assistance?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Vince McMahon. I own the WWF, or the World Wresting Federation, well right now I own half, but I want you to help me."  
  
Fink stares at him for a minute then lets him in. "Hey CBCG, get off the couch and get something to eat, here's ten bucks" Fink pulls out some cash from his pocket, CBCG instantly gets up, grabs the money and leaves, quickly. Fink leads Vince to the kitchen, where they sat at the fall apart table. "Would you like me to make you anything? Coffee, tea, crackers?"  
  
"I'm alright," Vince looks around the apartment and has a disgust face on, but trying to keep it cool, he knows how smart Fink is and needs some help. "Well, the favor I need from you is a drug that will make my wrestlers strong, faster, smarter and can take a real punishment. Where if someone's neck is snapped or twisted around, they can still keep fighting, something that will give them regeneration powers."  
  
"Mmmm. I think I might have something that can do that, it's still in the development stages, but I think I can do it. It will cost you and I will need a favor done, select five wrestlers, preferably the best ones you have, I want them to fight against Super Homer."  
  
"Umm, Super Homer? Who in the blue hell is he?"  
  
"He's this super hero that I can't defeat, maybe with your wrestlers I can defeat him, since they are already trained to 'fight' and with this drug, they can take a punishment a lot longer than any human."  
  
"How much is this going to cost me?"  
  
"Let's say, five hundred bucks for each canister, and each canister will last one wrestler for one week."  
  
Vince gives off a small snarl, it might be cheap now, but if everyone has it, it will cost him a fortune. "Is there any way to make it cheaper?"  
  
"Let's see, if you defeat Super Homer, I will give you one canister for only fifty bucks, how about that? I'm taking cash out of my own pocket to do it."  
  
"I say we have a deal, I will bring five of my best wrestlers here tomorrow. Thanks." With that Vince shakes Finks hand, then quickly leaves the premises, he does not like being such filth, even the shower room after the WWF events are over.  
  
Fink sits at a table, smiling to himself, he is now going to be rid of Super Homer and CBCG will no longer have to stay at his apartment. "It looks like things are now starting to go my way," Fink says, leaving back in his chair. "Whoa, hey!" He leans to far back and falls to the floor, "Ouch my head!" His feet are in the air twitching.  
  
*  
  
Vince is outside, striating his suit as he walks down the hallway. "Let's see, who will I use to help that nerd out… I think the Rock, Hulk, HHH, Angle, and Jericho. They have the most talent of the whole bunch. They should easily take out this person, especially now that they will be even better than before." He gets into his limo and drives to the airport where he will go home and call the wrestlers.  
  
*  
  
CBCG is in Krusty Burger, where he is holding up the cashier for a few free burgers after they messed up his order. "You see here, I will have these free or I will take this whole building down." CBCG says, slamming his fist on the counter.  
  
"Well sir, I don't think we can do that," The squeaky pimple teen says, as his shirt is grabbed by CBCG. "I think we can make an acceptation."  
  
"That's better, now, I want one… no wait, two of everything on the board. Today!" He throws the kid in the back where he quickly starts making the food. Just then Homer walks in with Bart.  
  
"So son, what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I want a Krusty Meal!" Bart says on Homer's back.  
  
"Hey kid, Super Hero Special price! I want three times the amount on the board and an additional Krusty Meal." Homer says.  
  
"That will take a while, hey, you're a super hero, please stop this guy and I will give you your food quicker." The teen says.  
  
"Well, ok, I don't know who you are, but you're going down." Homer goes into his stance and punches CBCG out the window and a few blocks. He does not come back to fight, just goes back 'home' to lick his wounds.  
  
*  
  
"Well, I'm glad you are all here now, let's get down to business. You are all the best of the best, I want you to go to a place called Springfield and go to Fink's apartment, there he will give a drug to become more powerful. Once you become better, he has a mission for you to do. Will you all accept it?"  
  
Rock, Hulk, HHH, Kurt and Jericho says at once "Yes sir."  
  
"So, what will this do to us, since I normally wouldn't be taking drugs" HHH says, getting a little uncomfortable in his chair.  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know you don't take anything to increase your strength already."  
  
"So, who is this monkey ass, Fink?" Rock says raising his eyebrow.  
  
"He is a super intelligent scientist who creates things, and he's created a mixture to give you enhancements and instantaneous regeneration that will kind of make you immortal."  
  
"Will it give me back my youth?" Hulk says with a slight eager voice.  
  
"No, sorry it won't." Hulk sulks in his chair and pouts.  
  
"How true is this guy?" Angle asks.  
  
"He's damn true."  
  
"I'm already the best, what makes you think this stuff will do anything for me?" Jericho puts in.  
  
"I don't know, but I know you're not the best, now shut up, you're becoming such a whiner."  
  
They all then ask, "Where is Springfield?"  
  
*  
  
"Oh my dear god, what happen to you?" Fink cries out after seeing CBCG with a huge bruise on his face.  
  
"Me and Super Homer went toe to toe. We fought like the whole time I was gone. He then somehow distracted me and hit me in the face, taking me out for the count."  
  
"Mmmhhmm. Well, I think we have some people who might finish Super Homer off for good, if their bodies can take the drug."  
  
"You mean you got test subjects for the enhancer? The stuff that I can't use because my body isn't strong enough to handle it?"  
  
"Yes, they will be here shortly." With that, there came a knock at the door, CBCG hobbles to the door and opens it up. There standing at the door way is HHH, Jericho, Angle, Hulk and the Rock. They are all ferocious looking.  
  
"Is this where Fink lives?" HHH says, stepping though the door without given an answer.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Fink, Vince told me that five wrestlers would be here to assist me. Please sit at the table and I will tell you everything that I need you all to do." Fink shows them to the tables, there they all sit down, and all the chairs all strain from their weight.  
  
"So, what is this all about calling us here?" Jericho asks as he looks around the filthy house.  
  
"I need you five to be test subjects for this new drug Vince wants. Only strong people with high endurance can use it, if they are too their bodies will not be able to handle it and will die. However as wrestlers, you need to keep your bodies fit and can take punishment. Hold on and I will get the canisters." Fink leaves them all alone, they sit at the table.  
  
"So do you think we should trust him?" Hulk says, leaning over to the Rock.  
  
"I don't know if I trust that monkey turd, but we are getting paid pretty well to do this, so, why the hell not, let's do it."  
  
"Well, I don't think I need any enhancements, I'm perfect as it is." Jericho says with a large side of cockiness  
  
"Me too, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Jericho is right." Angle says, shaking his head.  
  
Fink comes back with a small fridge he is struggling with. HHH takes the fridge and without strength places it on the table. Fink then thanks HHH as Fink opens it up, letting out cold gasses, inside where five metal canisters.  
  
"Now each of you take one and drink the whole thing, you might feel a lot of pain, it will go away quickly once your body gets use to it. Good luck." Fink starts to laugh as each wrestler drinks the contents and falls to the floor in pain.  
  
**So, wacha all think? I think this is a good spot to end it, and a whole fight scene next chapter, yea, I'm so evil * Evil grin * Well, I hope whoever likes this will review, I will make another chapter, without any reviews because this will be a continuation of this one, I plan to make three chapters. Thank you all and please review it. 


	10. Homer Vs WWF pt 2

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I don't own the WWF, but I do like watching them week after week, so don't sue me for that either.  
  
Fink is watching the group of wrestlers slowly get to their feet. They are at first all weak and shaky. Slowly they gain their balance and didn't notice a change. "Well, it looks more like you tried to poison us." Jericho says, grabbing Fink up without any effort after he was finally able to walk.  
  
"Well, (gulp) you are stronger, go across the street and punch the brick wall over there." Fink says, nervous and sweating. The group agrees and walks across the road, Jericho is still holding on to Fink, not letting go.  
  
The Rock is in front and throws a weak punch, a giant hole is made, he smiles and turns around, "do you smell what the Rock is cooking?", raising his eyebrow. The rest go over to the wall and start punching holes in it. Jericho lets go of Fink and joins in the punching. Fink quickly moves away, just in time as the wall comes crashing down on the group.  
  
"Oh dear God! You killed them!" CBCG says standing at the apartment doorway.  
  
"No I haven't they are all right, see." Fink points out at the rubble to see them emerging, without any injuries. They all look at themselves and slowly walk over to Fink.  
  
"Well, it looks like you got a deal, we will kill Super Homer if you supply our boss with this enhancer." HHH says, flexing his muscles, they are even getting bigger.  
  
"Well, now, go get Super Homer, you can easily find him with this." Fink pulls a large device from his lab coat. The device is four feet long, with a large screen at one end and what looks like a microphone on the other. "This can detect Super Homer's whereabouts."  
  
The wrestlers grab it, looking at it. "Well, it seems like everyone else is a lot stronger, but I am still just as strong before, I don't think you did anything to enhance me." Angle says, shaking his head all over. The rest of the wrestlers stare at him like if he's an idiot.  
  
"Before you go, I will tell you everything you can do now. You all might not have it the same, but these are the abilities that someone will typically have. Super strength, endurance and speed. The ability to regenerate certain body parts, and death by anything but complete head trama or heart trama, you will continue to live. The ability to fly or jump very high, you may also control elements or energy blast/attacks." Fink counts off everything with his fingers. He looks up "I think that is it, well Good luck, and you will be like this for one week. If you don't finish the job, your boss will have to pay full price for this stuff." The wrestlers nod in agreement and then jump in the air, flying to find Super Homer.  
  
"This is so cool! I feel ten years younger." Hulk says, spinning in the air.  
  
"Calm down, as they said before, you aren't younger. Now keep your eye on the prize, we need to take this super hero out. Now Raw can never beat us in ratings and we will be even richer." HHH says, looking down at the screen.  
  
*  
  
There comes a knock on the door of Fink's apartment. Fink opens the door, appearing in front of him is Rick Flare, behind Flare is Brock, Big Show, Undertaker, Bradshaw and Rob Vam Damn. Rick lets himself in Finks apartment without saying anything, the wrestlers follow in suit.  
  
"I heard that you gave Vince's wrestlers enhancers. I would like to make what ever same deal as Vince made." Rick says, sitting down in the dirty kitchen.  
  
"Well, I will if his wrestlers fail at what I want them to do. They are going to stop Super Homer, if they kill him, I will give Vince the enhancers, that last a week, and one canister will cost him fifty bucks and not five hundred. How about this, if they fail, I will give your guys a chance, if they succeed, I will give that deal to you."  
  
Flare gives off a blank stare as he thinks it over. He stands up and starts doing his little bouncing all over the kitchen, bouncing off counters, the fridge, and walls. "Whoo! I will take that offer, most likely Vinces' men will fail, and we will finish off what ever is left of Super Homer!"  
  
"Yes, excellent, well, if you all sit down, I will tell you how to use your powers, the last group doesn't fully know how to use their powers." Fink says, lowering his voice as everyone gets closer around the table to listen to him.  
  
*  
  
"Well, from this reading, Super Homer is there." HHH says, pointing his finger at the bowlarama.  
  
"Well, let's get going and get this over with. Jr." Jericho says, already dropping out of the sky, diving right into the building. He crashes though and finds Homer (in his super hero costume). "Alright, I will destroy you now, I don't need my friends, who will be here soon, to destroy you." Jericho charges Homer. Homer looks up just in time and swings his bowling ball right into Jericho's stomach. Jericho falls to the ground, clutching his stomach, getting his wind back. Homer looks down at him.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you want to take me out, I don't swing that way." Homer says, as he goes back to bowling.  
  
"I am part of the WWF, we are ordered by Fink to kill you. I think I should be the one to have that pleasure, since I am the strongest." Jericho says, getting back to his feet, he then charges Homer once again. Homer misses the blow and side kicks Jericho into the wall.  
  
Homer gives out a sigh and goes after Jericho for ruining his day. "I was one strike away from three hundred, you came up behind me and startled me, now I only have a two hundred and ninety nine, you will pay for wasting my day!" Homer jumps in the air and head butts Jericho further into the wall, the then starts punching over and over, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
Homer jumps back, breathing heavily. Jericho slowly gets out of the wall, covered in blood and bruises. "I am now mad!" Jericho says, as he runs at Homer. Homer steps to the side and charges himself up for a blast. He sends it at Jericho. Jericho gives off a defeated yell as he denigrates into dust.  
  
Homer turns around, hearing hands clapping. "Oh good job, well, I guess I will have to finish you off, since Jericho couldn't." Angle says. Angle grabs Homer around the waist and does a suplex. Making Homer's head go though the floor. Angle stands up "Whoo!" Angle shouts out as he spins around.  
  
Homer quickly gets out and starts to throw bowling balls at Angle. At first Angle gets knocked down, but now he gets up and charges after Homer, Homer disappears and reappears behind Angle, putting a sleeper hold on Angle. Angle drops to the ground, giving Homer a jawbreaker. They face each other, Homer gets in his fighting stance as Angle pulls his spandex shoulder straps off and goes after Homer. Homer jumps in the air, he twists Angle's neck three hundred and sixty degrees. Homer faces Angle as he falls to the floor.  
  
Homer gets kicked from behind, Hulk puts his foot down, laughing at Homer, as Homer tenderly holds his back. Hulk then does his little Hogan move listening to any cheering. He doesn't hear anything so comes after Homer. Homer spears Hulk while he is running, Homer does a flip behind him, hearing Hogan yell about his dislocated hip. Homer turns around just in time to see Hulk punch Homer in the face, making him go though the roof.  
  
Hulk jumps up, though the same hole. They start to battle in the sky. After trading blow after blow, Homer gets the upper hand by kicking Hulk right in the nuts. As Hulk crouches in pain, Homer gets some distance and cuts Hulk up in little pieces by using his lazer eye abilities.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Homer shouts out, lifting his arms high in the air, he gets grabbed from behind. Angle is back for round two. He throws Homer down, Homer disappears just before he hits the pavement. Angle starts flying everywhere to find out what happen to him. He lands on the ground and starts searching by foot. He walks over a manhole and Homer comes flying out of it, Homer than grabs Angle's neck by his legs and throws him in the middle of the sky, Homer than throws the manhole like a Frisbee and cuts off Angle's head.  
  
Homer lands on the ground, he sees two more wrestlers in the distance, they are surrounded by little kids and oily adolescent teens. Homer walks over to them. "Are you two with the other three I just took out?" Homer says, out of breath, hoping that he wouldn't have to fight any more right now.  
  
"Yeah, but we are kind of busy now." HHH says, signing more and more autographs. "How about we meet you at the Springfield dam tonight."  
  
"Ok," Homer salutes them both. He then flies away as HHH and The Rock continue to sign autographs.  
  
*  
  
Finally Homer makes it home. While they are eating, he tells them all how he just killed Hulk, Angle and Jericho. Homer doesn't know any of their names so he uses "some old guy" for Hulk, "some flaming guy" for Angle and "Some ditz" for Jericho. He then describes the other two by "Some blond guy" for HHH and "This guy with a large forehead." For The Rock.  
  
"Honey, when do you have to fight these two guys?" Marge says, placing another large bowl of food down on the table for the third time tonight.  
  
"At sundown. After I eat, I will fight the last two to the death." Homer replies, shoveling more food in his mouth.  
  
"Oh cool! Can I come dad?" Bart asks, a gleam shines in his eyes, he knows about wrestlers and seen them on the television from time to time.  
  
"Oh, I don't know… Have you finished your homework?" Homer says, waving his fork at Bart.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Bart replies, behind his back his fingers are crossed.  
  
"I know you are lying, but what the hell, you can come along. Just stay away from the dam, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Bart hugs Homer as Marge and Lisa both moan.  
  
*  
  
"Well, come on Bart, it is time to go, bye honey!" Homer kisses Marge as he puts Bart on his back. "Hold on son, I'm going to fly pretty fast.  
  
"I'm holding on." Bart says as he puts a horse reins on Homer.  
  
Homer runs out of the door and flies away, towards the Springfield dam.  
  
**So, what do you all think so far? We have a lot more wrestlers if HHH or The Rock fail. Will they fail and Raw succeed? Or will HHH or The Rock beat Homer. Since this is the Super Homer saga and I only just begun to write it, I think you will all know what will happen. Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers, but they seem to be the best way to get people to continue to read it, and I will only continue with a chapter if someone reviewed my last one. Thank you all, and please review this chapter and every other one, the more I see (good or bad) the happier I am. 


	11. Homer Vs WWE Pt 3

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I don't own the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment (They lost to the World Wildlife Foundation of the WWF name, it sucks, but what can you do?)), but I do like watching them week after week, so don't sue me for that either.  
  
HHH and The Rock are waiting at the dam. Both have their arms crossed, looking at opposite sides. There is no one around and this seems like an interesting place to fight. Their muscles are increased by large amounts, even more than before. They are using special eye vision to see far away. "Hey, there he is… damn it! He brought someone with him." HHH says.  
  
"Well, we will still kick that Jabronie's candy ass." The Rock snorts. He then jumps in the air to meet Homer.  
  
*  
  
"Um, dad, can you drop me off here, I think it would be a bad idea for me to be with you while you fight." Bart says, starting to shake in fear, he wants to watch the fight, not be in it.  
  
"Sure," Homer drops Bart into a tree (Bart is on the other side of the reservoir.). Homer then flies right at The Rock. Homer disappears right before they collide. The Rock stops in mid air, looking around, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Where did he go?" The Rock shouts out, looking back at HHH. HHH gives him a shrug. The points at The Rock. The Rock turns around to see Homer hit him across the face. The Rock goes flying down to the ground. HHH jumps off the damn and catches The Rock, HHH then throws The Rock back at Homer.  
  
"Good luck Rock, I hope you win. I'll be clean up fighter if something happens." HHH says as he goes back to the dam to watch the battle and find out Homer's weak points, since he is the cerebral assassin.  
  
The Rock now goes back on attacking Homer. They trade blow after blow, The Rock gives Homer his special punches. Then The Rock grabs Homer and does a rock bottom from one hundred feet in the air, they come plummeting down to the ground. They crash with great impact, making a large crater in the ground. Homer gives off a few dizzy moans as The Rock gets back up, the then does his signature move.  
  
Pulling off one of his arm bands he runs to a tree, bouncing off a tree near by, then bouncing off another one, he then gives Homer a people's elbow. Homer losses all of his air and becomes stunned for a few seconds. The Rock stands up again and yells as loud as he can "Can you smell what the Rock is cooking?"  
  
"Hey Rock! Finish him off now before something bad happens!" HHH yells from up on the dam.  
  
"He's defeated, He's not going to get up. I will take as much time as I want, no one can defeat the Rock. I'm the biggest name in sports entertainment!" The Rock keeps bragging about how powerful he is, not realizing that Homer is getting back up. HHH just stays quiet, he's going to let The Rock realize his mistake.  
  
Homer grabs The Rock from behind and starts to squeeze the life out of him. The Rock struggles to get out of it. "You will not win against Super Homer!" Homer yells, squeezing The Rock even harder. The Rock starts to pass out from the bear hug. Homer then throws The Rock into the dam's wall. Leaving a large crack in it. The Rock slowly gets up.  
  
"I would be doing so much better if I had a few thousand people cheering me on." The Rock says gasping for air, his ribs are now starting to heal back in place. The Rock rushes Homer. Homer then lets out a green gas cloud, The Rock runs right into it. He stops dead in his tracks and starts to gasp for air again.  
  
"He, he, he, you must want air right about now. Homer then charges himself up for a power blast. He launches the blast at The Rock, The Rock looks up just in time to see himself get blasted. The blast disintegrates The Rock and then strikes the dam. The dam cracks even more. Leaving more damage, luckily no water is coming out yet.  
  
"Yeah! Way to go dad!" Bart shouts and hollers as he jumps around because his dad is the strongest man alive.  
  
Homer looks up the dam, hearing someone clapping. "Very good Super Homer. I would have guessed that you would take out all of the egomaniacs of all of the others, now time for the big league. Come up here and face me!" HHH yells down to Homer. Homer teleports to the top of the dam. There, HHH and Homer look at each other. Homer in his traditional fighting stance and HHH flexing his muscles and trying to stare Homer down. "You make the first move."  
  
Homer nods and rushes at HHH, his feet not even on the ground, his arms spread towards HHH. HHH jumps out of the way and flips around, he faces Homer as Homer finally comes to a stop and looks at HHH again. Homer teleports behind HHH and tries to put a full nelson on HHH. HHH is able to escape by hitting Homer with a low blow. Homer falls to the ground, cradling his family jewels. HHH sneers at Homer's pain.  
  
HHH stomps down on Homer, smashing his head into the ground, creating more cracks. HHH picks up Homer, he walks over to the edge and prepares to do a pedigree off the edge of the dam, so Homer's head stays at the dam while the rest go over the side of the edge. Just as HHH jumps up Homer flips HHH over the side of the dam, the seventy foot drop, HHH crashes to the bottom, hitting a lot of sharp rocks.  
  
Homer jumps down and glides to the bottom, HHH is in pain as he gets up, he is bleeding all over, but his cuts are already healed up. "Very good Homer, most likely my pedigree of the side of the dam would of killed you. But I will not give up, you will find out that I am much stronger than the rest." With that HHH launches himself faster then the speed of light, striking Homer in the gut, making Homer go though fifteen trees. Homer lays against an upright rock as he slips in and out of consciousness. HHH slowly walks over to Homer.  
  
"DAD!" Bart shouts as he rushes over to Homer, Bart starts to smack Homer in the face over and over, "Dad, wake up!" Bart says over and over. "AAHHH!!!" Bart cries out as HHH grabs him by the collar.  
  
"So, you are the son of Super Homer. How interesting…" He then throws Bart in the river, where Bart hits his head on a rock and lays unconscious, floating in a small pool of water beside the rapid river. Homer becomes wide awake, realizing that his son is hurt. He jumps up in the air and looks down, seeing Bart out cold and HHH laughing at what happen. Homer then drops from the sky, putting himself in a ball, he lands right on HHH, crushing him deep within the ground.  
  
Homer jumps out of the way, spinning, he lands on the ground, and he turns around and faces HHH, who is slowly getting back up. "That was done very well, I didn't expect you to wake so quickly and strike. As I said before, you are not going to defeat me so easily." As HHH talks Homer charges up and send a blast right at HHH. HHH quickly moves to the side, missing the blast, the blast destroys some of the mountain wall.  
  
"You were able to dodge my blast! How can I defeat you?" Homer asks, then Homer then goes into his daydream state.  
  
*  
  
He starts to think of HHH having a heart attack and drops to the ground. Where Homer is dancing over HHH. Then a lady in skimpy bikini gives Homer some cash and a big kiss. Homer continues to dance as the president comes over to Homer and gives him the presidency of the world.  
  
*  
  
Homer gets hit hard, he goes strait up in the air, and he comes back to reality and spots HHH flying right at him. Homer charges up again and sends another blast at HHH. HHH misses it again and hits Homer hard in the stomach, then kicks Homer hard in the face, spit and blood come flying out. Homer drops head first back to the ground, about one hundred and fifty feet in the air. Homer stops himself just before hitting the ground.  
  
Homer flies across the river, creating waves on either side, and soaking the unconscious Bart. Homer flies up the wall of the dam, kicking off at the edge comes right for HHH. They start trading blow after blow, punches and kicks and some wrestling moves. Both of them are bloody and hurting. HHH quickly heals every wound and injury while Homer continues to bleed. They move five feet away from each other. Each gasping for air before continuing the battle.  
  
"You are more impressive than I thought. Maybe we should have fought you all together, we would have had a better chance, but I can still over power you!" HHH body begins to glow, he sticks his hands out and a blast forms, going right for Homer. Homer barely misses it as HHH goes flying in the air, shocked that he was able to produce a blast.  
  
Homer then while HHH is in amazement, sends another blast, this time hitting HHH hard in the center. HHH doesn't designate, but is severely damaged. He falls down and hits the dam, barely able to move. Homer lands a few feet away from HHH.  
  
"I didn't know that you guys can produce blasts." Homer says as he charges himself up as much as he can to finish him off.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't know either." HHH laughs with weakness and pain. "Well, it seems like I've lost, but I will not be defeated by you!" HHH begins to glow, getting brighter and brighter. He starts to scream in pain, he is going to blow himself up and everything he can.  
  
Homer jumps off the dam and flies high in the air, trying to get out of the blast radius. HHH then blows himself up, the blast takes out the whole dam, making it collapse and the water rushes down, destroying everything in its path. Homer then sees Bart still unconscious. Homer teleports down to get Bart, he reaches Bart before the water hits, but doesn't have enough time to get out. The water hits them and takes them down the path of the raging water.  
  
*  
  
"It looks like team Smackdown has lost, it looks like it's time for you five to try." Fink says, going to his room to give five more canisters, this is costing him a fortune, but if they can defeat Super Homer everything will be better and will give them this stuff for a discount.  
  
The group looks at the canisters, knowing the consequences and the rewards of it. Brock takes it first, then RVD then the Big Show, Undertaker finally Bradshaw. They all fall to the ground, sick to their stomach. Fink looks at them. After about fifteen minutes they all get up except Bradshaw. Fink walks over to him, feeling the pulse.  
  
"He's dead. His body and mind wasn't strong enough, you will need to find someone else to take his place, who do you know that is strong and powerful?" Fink asks, looking at the group, a little sad that a wrestler wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Stone Cold." The whole group says. RVD picks up the phone and calls Flair to bring Stone Cold over because Bradshaw died during the consumption. RVD then puts the phone away.  
  
"He will be coming tomorrow, but for now, we will go and try to stop Super Homer." RVD says, they all then jump up in the air and fly out of the apartment, creating more holes, Fink mutters to himself about the repairs.  
  
*  
  
Finally the water level drops and the path the river took, destroyed everything, Homer and Bart are in front of their house. They cough and sputter, clearing their lungs of the water they swallowed. Bart helps Homer back into the house to take another recharge of nuclear waste.  
  
**So, what do you all think? Is this making everyone happy? I like making these, please tell other people about my story. Review every chapter you read so I know that there are people who are reading this. Thank you kiteman for being a faithful reader. I will be needing more characters to fight because I'm starting to run out of chapters for Super Homer Vs. WWE, if I don't get any new ideas I won't be making any new chapters. Thank you all and please give me your ideas. As I said before, I will accept flames. 


	12. Homer Vs WWE Pt 4

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I don't own the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment (They lost to the World Wildlife Foundation of the WWF name, it sucks, but what can you do?)), but I do like watching them week after week, so don't sue me for that either.  
  
Homer is flying in circles high in the air. He is searching for something very important, the bottom part of his costume. He can feel the cold draft from being so high up. Someone took his pants, he thinks he knows who took them… "BART!!!" Homer yells at the top of his lungs, the sound waves give damage to buildings and windows. He finally sees Bart in the park, flying a kite…  
  
"I guess Bart didn't take my pants, he is only flying a kite, the colors look awful." As he gets closer, he finally figures out that it's his pants. "Wait, those are my pants! Wow, my ass is bigger than I thought!" He swoops down and retrieves his pants and puts them back on as he drops to the ground. He struggles to get them on, for the result, scares off the children and their parents.  
  
"Why did you take my kite? I was having so much fun with it! I never had a kite that big and had the ability to go that far up, must be because it's radioactive." Bart says from pouting to becoming a smart-ass.  
  
"Well, Bart, I'm having a bad feeling, I don't think those guys are finished."  
  
"What do you mean? I was there when you took out the Rock, to bad I was out for the HHH one…" As Bart continues to ramble on, Homer's ear twitch, he turns around to see five guys flying in his direction.  
  
"Time to go!" He picks up Bart and throws him as far as he can. "It's safer wherever you are going!" He yells just before RVD kicks Homer right in the head.  
  
Homer turns around, facing RVD, Brock, Big Show and the Dead Man. RVD, Brock are more jacked than before. The Big Show is much more bigger than before, The Undertaker is now dead, his skin is nearly coming off and only muscle, skin and bones. Homer quickly charges up and hits The Undertaker in the stomach, there is now a large hole, TUT (The Undertaker) looks at the hole, then charges.  
  
The rest watch as Homer gets pummeled by TUT. TUT gets ready for a last ride, when Homer twists TUT's head off with his legs, then Homer kicks the head in the air. The rest of the body is twitching, then comes after Homer. Homer flies in the air and then sends a blast of fire at TUT, TUT turns into a pile of ashes.  
  
*  
  
TUT's head hits a satellite, blowing it up, it goes back towards Earth.  
  
*  
  
Bart lands in a tree, breaking though branches, finally hitting the grassy ground. Bart gets up, he is all bruised and dirty. He rubs his butt, because he landed kind of hard on it. He hears a whistling sound, he looks up just to see TUT's head hit him, knocking Bart out once again.  
  
*  
  
RVD kicks Homer in the head again, making Homer go though three buildings. "Who is better than R. V. D." RVD does his little thumbs to the shoulders. He then jumps in the air, leaving all normal view.  
  
*  
  
Homer slowly gets out of the rubble, he is all filthy and has some cuts oozing green radioactive material. He jumps though the holes he made, above the second building, Ralf is in his tub playing with a rubber ducky. "I'm scared, protect me rubber ducky!" Ralf says as Homer passes him. Ralf then goes back to this bath, forgetting that there is a large hole in the bathroom.  
  
Homer flips out of the first house and walks to the group. "Where is that guy with the ponytail? I have a bone to pick with him." In is slightly out of it tone, trying to stand up strait.  
  
Brock quickly clothlines Homer. While on the ground RVD comes flying down, ready to perform the five star frog splash. Homer quickly looks up, yells at the top of his lungs, making RVD cover his ears and moving back up. Homer does a full charge and disintegrates RVD. The only part left is his pony tail, that lands right on Homer's face.  
  
Homer gets to his feet, he is now going to face Brock and TBS(The Big Show). Brock charges, he thrusts his shoulder into him then drop kicks Homer into TBS. TBS starts to squeeze the life out of Homer. Home gives out some cries of agony as TBS continues to bear hug him. Homer uses his strength and flies up, TBS still holding on him. Brock follows  
  
Homer flips TBS into Brock, but Brock misses and starts to punch Homer. Soon Homer becomes Brock's punching bag, Homer is full of bruises and cuts from the fatal punches of Brock, then Homer just misses one and knees Brock. Brock is stunned for a moment before sending a blast at Homer. Homer quickly moves out of the way, but is struck by another blast from TBS.  
  
Homer starts to fall, Brock, hammer fists Homer to fall even faster, just before Homer lands, TBS kicks Homer up, then Brock and TBS start hitting Homer up and down. Homer is starting to lose all conscience and feeling. Homer with his last sense, starts blasting everything around him. He successfully strikes Brock down, but missing the now 8ft BS.  
  
Homer gets to his feet, he is such a wreck, similar to the one where he fell down Springfield's gorge twice. Homer looks up to see TBS's fist hitting Homer hard, Home goes up in the air and comes down on the injured Brock. They collapse in a large heap. Homer twists off Brocks head and throws it far away, he then charges TBS, but TBS gives Homer the big boot, taking Homer out.  
  
TBS jumps high in the air and stomps down on Homer, crushing Homer's head and stomach. TBS keeps doing that before he realizes that he is the last one. He then picks up Homer. "You know, you killed all of the big name starts of sports entertainment. Now, I will kill you and be the biggest name ever!" He then starts to crush Homer's head in his hands. Homer quickly kicks TBS in the family jewels, that makes TBS fall to the ground, then Homer jumps out of the way and blasts TBS away, leaving only his boots.  
  
Homer takes a few breaths of air, "I am the king, I am the king, no one can beat me, I am so great!" He starts singing. He turns around in circles, he stops dead in his tracks where he gets Stone Cold stunned. Homer bounces on the ground, then laying motionless.  
  
"If anyone wants me to kick his ass, give me a hell ya!" Stone Cold Steve Austin calls out. He pauses for a moment.  
  
"Noo" Homer weakly calls out from his even more weaken state.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't I killed enough of you guys?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go away! I don't want to fight anymore!"  
  
"What?" SCSA (Stone Cold Steve Austin) starts to mud hole stops Homer. Homer sends a blast from his feet where he flies out of danger. SCSA then speeds to Homer. Homer then sends a regular blast, SCSA misses it and sends one out himself. Homer gets hit and stumbles and crashes into a streetlight.  
  
SCSA flips off Homer and then starts beating Homer up even more. He stuns Homer three more times. He stops, looking at a bar, he enters and starts to drink a few, Stone Cold Style. While SCSA is in the bar, Homer starts to become refresh, letting his body heal.  
  
Homer then goes into the bar, he finds SCSA drinking a duff at the bar. Homer tackles him, they start fighting in the area the bartender stays. There is a young man working behind the bar, since Moe was killed earlier, and that the job is so much more easier now that Barney was killed too.  
  
They break every bottle and damage the tap, every so often Homer tries to get some beer, but every time, SCSA attacks. Homer crashes out the large window and SCSA follows, they trade more blows on the street. Homer jumps in the air and flies, SCSA follows, they still keep fighting, and both are now badly beaten up. Homer gets the upper hand when he rips off SCSA's arm. Homer starts to beat SCSA with it, SCSA then charges. Homer flips SCSA over him and blasts SCSA, SCSA crashes to the ground, severely injured. Homer lands right next to him.  
  
"Well, you beat Stone Cold."  
  
"Will you all please leave me alone!" Homer picks SCSA by the beard.  
  
"Well, the WWE will leave you alone, but there are others that nerd is planning on sending after you. Now, finish me off, kill me like a man or I will kill you." SCSA says, coughing up blood. Homer slowly goes in the air, he charges a massive blast and destroys SCSA, as well as the whole street corner.  
  
*  
  
Back home, Homer and Marge are talking at the table, it's now late and the children are in bed.  
  
"Homey, we are running out of money, you are no longer working much and you are eating more than ever."  
  
"I know dear, I think I have a plan that will solve both of our problems." With that, Homer kisses Marge and goes to bed. Marge sits at the table, moaning at what Homer might have planned.  
  
*  
  
Next morning. "Homey, can you tell me what you are planning on doing?"  
  
"Well Marge, I'm gonna sell my body." Homer says, Marge gasps. "No, no, no, not like that, I'm going to put advertisements all over me, people can sponcer me. The plant will still give me cash as long as I do something there, I'm now getting rid of all the nuclear waste they have."  
  
"Please be careful." Marge says, she kisses Homer on the cheek. Homer then teleports to the plant.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? Well, Kiteman, if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't be any more chapters. Thank you for the subjects to use. I am planning on making my story 30 chapters. I have the perfect ending, it will take about 5 chapters, but it will be great. I will not tell what will happen, you will see it unfold, but for now, I would like more ideas. The more I know about a group, the more I will write about them. I watch the WWE a lot, so I am kind of knowledgeable in it. Futurama and Bin Laudin might be two chapters each, the Lakers will be one chapter, I don't watch much sports. I'm a weird 18 male! 


	13. Homer Vs Bin Laudin Pt 1

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I do not own Bin Laudin, but I would love to make him my bitch ;P.  
  
(Because I don't know the language I will translate it into English). "Sir, we've got word of a super strong super hero. He uses nuclear waste for his powers, maybe we can somehow use him to destroy buildings." A Taliban officer says at a conference around a circular table inside a cave. There are fifteen others, including Bin Laudin.  
  
"Mmm, maybe. How good is your word?" Bin Laudin says, leaning over the table.  
  
"Very good sir, plus he is in the paper." He holds up a Springfield news paper. It says:  
  
"Local Dolf wins hearts of millions." Under the title it talks about him defeating R.D.M, the WWE, BBM, CBCG and many others, plus the destruction of the drive in, Krusty Burger, the Dam, and half the town. At the bottom it says "Super Homer billboard space wanted, if you want an ad displayed, he's willing to do it for a price."  
  
"Very good, I want ten men to go there and convince him. Give him all the radioactive waste he wants. I want this man!" Bin says, laughing, everyone is staring at him for a second then they all start laughing. Bin then stops. "Only I can laugh!" Everyone shuts up and Bin continues to laugh by himself.  
  
*  
  
"Honey, it's almost time for work! You need to eat before you go!" Marge shouts out to her husband. Marge is in a total wreak, she's been sleeping on the couch for weeks now, her hair is all messy and got bags under her eyes, walking with her head tilted because of the major cramp in it.  
  
She walks into the kitchen, there is so much food piled on the table that it is almost about to break. She walks to the stove to remove the pan of frying bacon, as she turns around, she sees her husband already finishing off the last of the food, there are piles of plates, bowls, cups and other food containing dishes. She sighs, dropping the pan on the table, in a second the bacon is gone, Homer wipes his mouth with the corner of the table cloth.  
  
He stands up and kisses Marge. "That was great! I hope you packed a lunch just as big." Homer says before teleporting back to the bedroom to change. Marge gives off a loud and annoyed moan. She walks to the table and starts to wash the dishes as Homer's lunch cooks in the oven. There is so much food in it that it's practically coming out.  
  
*  
  
Homer is on the bed, struggling on his pants, he is having a very hard time trying to get them on. His pants have already been stitched together countless times, good thing Marge is such a great sewer(person who sews not the drain system). Homer's body is still a gelatinous blob, but it does show muscle definition everywhere, somehow he's got a six-pack on his round belly.  
  
Homer finally gets his suit on, he teleports back in the kitchen where Bart and Lisa are having breakfast of Krusty O's. Homer pats them both on the head. "How are my little darlings?" He says in a false loving voice.  
  
"Ouch, hey!" they both call out from the force Homer unintentionally applied to them. They turn around and gasp at Homer. He is still wearing his super hero suit, but it is now covered in advertisements.  
  
Homer's got a large Laramies Cigarettes display on his whole front body. He's got Rear End Collision on his ass. Insane asylum on the back of his head. Zipp Boys on his left arm, Colossal Doughnuts on his right. A Mr. Burns Rules covering his back. His legs both have Space For Rent on them.  
  
"Well, time for work." He kisses Marge and over pats the children's head. He picks up Maggie and kisses her. "Goodbye little one whose name I can't remember…" With that Homer disappears, Lisa quickly dives, catching Maggie before hitting the floor. Marge moans once more.  
  
*  
  
Homer appears in Burn's office. Burn gives a small smile. "Well, my boy, I'm going to sell you. These nice gentlemen here gave me three hundred billion for you." Burns directs Homer to a bunch of Middle East men in robes and armed with machine guns.  
  
"Well, ok, what will I be doing with them?" Homer asks, walking over to one of the guys, shaking his hand. The Middle Eastener cries in pain as Homer accidentally breaks his hand. "Oppsie."  
  
"That's alright my boy, they don't mind pain, and they worship death or something." Burn says walking back to his desk  
  
"It's Muhammad and if we kill ourselves for his purpose, we will go to heaven!"  
  
"Yeah what ever, my god is better." Burns pulls out a remote, pushing the large red button, one of his walls sides to the side, revealing a large golden statue of Burns himself. The statue is however more muscular, taller, younger and everything Burns isn't (except the face mainly, even then the teeth, nose and eyes are improved.).  
  
"Ok, well, to us, you are like the Satan that so many believe in, in this country" One of the guys says. "Well Super Homer, come with us, you are ours now." The guy holds the gun up to Homer's back.  
  
"Well, ok, if you say so." With that, the group leaves Burns office and fly back to the Tailiban's headquarters.  
  
Homer is sitting in a chair in one of the caves. BL (Bin Laudan) walks over to Homer and pats him on the shoulder. He then speaks, Homer stares at him blankly, and then starts to laugh. "Eh heh he, you talk funny." Homer says. One of the guys sighs.  
  
"He's telling you your mission, he wants you to fly to American with this box and give it to the president." He explains.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, what's in the box?" Homer asks, the guy and BL start talking.  
  
The guy turns back to Homer. "It's a present, he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. You and the president can both enjoy it. Just don't open it before you get there or it won't be a surprise, ok?"  
  
"Ummm…. Ok!" Homer jumps up, he takes the package and flies off, creating a hole strait to the surface. Everyone shakes their head.  
  
(translated)  
  
"At least the president will die and so will that Super Hero before he really finds out who we are and what we do" BL says, sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, well, now terrorism will rule the world and we can run things with fear." One of the guys says, everyone in the room starts to laugh. BL yells at them, they all become quiet as BL starts to laugh by himself.  
  
*  
  
Homer is flying towards Washington D.C.. He starts to get tired, "Well, since I'm going to know anyway, let's see what's inside here…" Homer pulls apart the box, shattering it to splinters, inside is a large bomb, set to go off once the lid of the box has been open. It starts to beep and then beeps extremely fast.  
  
Homer goes up in a large fiery blast. Pieces go flying everywhere, landing on the ocean, hissing out as it touches the water. The smoke clears away and Homer is floating in mid air, wearing only a charred remains of his costume.  
  
"That's not a very good surprise, that might have killed the president. I must go back and find a more president friendly gift." Homer flies back to the caves. He starts to get shot at by the people who hired him. He quickly dodges the bullets and shells. He kicks the crap out of the guys. He then walks into the cave that is supposed to hold BL.  
  
"Hold it! You are suppose to be dead now!" The guy says, the same guy whose hand was crushed by Homer earlier that day. He lifts up a machine gun and starts to fire at Homer. Homer uses his super speed and kicks the gun out of the guys hand, then throws him into the wall.  
  
Homer finally enters the room where BL is. BL slowly gets up, and starts to speak in his language.  
  
"You speak is no longer funny, now that I know that you want me dead. Why hire me if you don't want me around." BL replies in his tongue. "Well, it's ass whooping time!" Homer shouts out as he starts to beat up BL. He throws him out the hole Homer made when he left.  
  
Homer comes out of the hole and stomps on BL, BL gives out a cry in pain. Homer picks him up and throws him high in the air as more terrorists come charging Homer. Homer starts zipping to them, using one punch to take them out. Homer charges himself up to the max and sends a large blast, it destroys the area and everyone in it. Homer starts to gasp for air, he hears a cry.  
  
Homer looks up to see BL come crashing down. Homer kicks BL just before he hits. BL then lands miles away. Homer appears right behind Homer and then Homer teleports himself and BL back to the Springfield Power Plant. There, Homer tosses BL into the reactor, disintegrating him to no more remains.  
  
Homer leans back on one of the reactor cores, letting the radiation charge him back up. He teleports himself to Mr. Burns office.  
  
"I'm back sir, the men you hired me for were nothing but terrorists, don't worry, I took care of them all and their ring leader, I kind of liked him, he talked funny."  
  
Burns' eyes pop out. "You eliminated the Taliban!" He starts to shake. "You fool! They were my best customers, you realize that I am so rich, not from running the power plant, but selling it's radioactive material. You are not much of an investment, I give you waste for free." Burns walks around his desk. "Now I will give you a thrashing of a life time!" Burns starts to weakly strike Homer with the back and palms of his hands. Homer just looks at him.  
  
Burns stop gasping for air. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson."  
  
"Yes sir, may I go back to work now?"  
  
"Yes, very well."  
  
Homer teleports in the reactor core, absorbing all the radiation. "Another day, another charge." Homer says, sitting down on one of the radiation rods.  
  
*  
  
Back in the reactor, a hand emerges. A blacken, burnt hand slowly pulls itself out, slowly a whole body emerges. BL is back, totally charred and nothing but bones. He lets out a deafening yell, blasting the reactor to bits. "Homer…" was all BL said. As it walks away. Sirens, light and all sorts are going off the wall, a reactor breach.  
  
*  
  
"Homer!" Someone says over the intercom.  
  
"Huh, what?" Homer says, getting up, he fell asleep, the intense radiation now destroyed the rest of his costume, and he will now need to get a new one.  
  
"Reactor breach in sector 11-A, get over there now and control the radiation until our cleanup crew can get there."  
  
"Yes sir!" Homer says, teleporting to sector 11-A. He looks around, seeing damaged reactor parts and a set of foot prints. They are bony looking. Homer stares at them, but shrugs it off. "I must be imagining things."  
  
**So, what does everyone think? Well, if you want to see Homer fight a special guest, please tell me in your reviews, as I said, LB will get two chapters, Futurerama will get two and the Lakers will get one, after that, I won't have any new chapters and my final chapters will never come out, I even started writing them. Only way to see what happens is to review, and I need people to tell me who they want to see guest star, since it's the Simpsons and they're always have guest starts. 


	14. Homer Vs SBL Pt 2, Lakers, Futurama Pt 1

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I do not own Bin Laudin, but I would love to make him my bitch ;P, I don't own the L.A. Lakers nor futurama (Same people who brought you "The Simpsons").  
  
Homer is sitting at the destroyed nuclear reactor, thinking about his life and how it's turned out so far. He's gone though three costumes and lost a few people he cared about, especially his dear friend, beer.  
  
"Oh I miss that sweet intoxicating taste of my true love…" Homer sighs as the cleanup crew arrives. They rush over to Homer.  
  
"Homer, we just saw a man just consisting of skeleton bones. He keeps calling out your name then saying something in some strange language. Do you know who he is and does he have a pass to be here? He is also very hot, radioactive hot I mean." Homer gave him a strange look when he said hot.  
  
Out of nowhere, a green comes flying towards the group, the SBL (Skeleton Bin Laudin) comes charging at Homer. SBL gives a few cries as he starts to beat up Homer. Homer having no clue what he is saying say. "Ouch, why are you doing this to me? You don't have to… ow, that is going to leave a mark! Stop bending my arm that way!" Homer finally struggles free and charges up, blasting SBL to pieces. Homer takes a small breather.  
  
"Homer, you are extremely strong, how much radiation have you been receiving?" One of the suited men says.  
  
"I don't know, I've been here pretty much since the breach."  
  
"That was two hours ago, Homer if you stay any longer, I think you might start having some very bad side effects. Maybe you should take a break, why don't you go out and take a vacation." One of the suited men says.  
  
"Um… Ok, I'll ask the boss." Homer disappears and reapers in Burn's office. "Sir, can I have a vacation, let me take a few days off and maybe lose some of this build up of radiation, I've been taking so much, my tummy is starting to seriously hurt."  
  
"Ummm…" Burns thinks for a few minutes. "Very well, but this vacation is going without pay and you will be back here by Monday, alright?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Homer stops and stares off into space. "Sir, um… Today is Friday."  
  
"Huh? What? Is my offer not good enough for the Super Homer? You should be grateful that I'm giving you this, I own you! And I could kill you as easily as I made you, now watch as I kick your butt!" Burns starts to strike Homer unsuccessfully. "Very well Homer, you won this round, I will give a week of vacation, now get out of my site, you make me sick."  
  
Homer disappears and reappears at home. "Marge, kids, we are going on vacation for a week, pack your bags!"  
  
Lisa appears behind Homer. "Dad… where are we going?"  
  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
Bart comes down the stairs. "Let's go to Los Angles, the Lakers are having a celebrity basketball game!"  
  
"Mmmm, sure, why not, I'm a celebrity, right?" He looks at Lisa with a worried look.  
  
"Umm, I guess." She shrugs. Homer gives a little whoo-hoo and dances around the house saying that he is a celebrity.  
  
*  
  
They are all at a hotel. Unpacking all of their things. Marge walks up to Homer. "Homer, why did you teleport us into the room, why couldn't we of walked in here, you paid for the room, didn't you?"  
  
"Honey, I teleported us in here because I want to treat my queen, princesses and rat boy" Bart pipes in with a 'hey' "with the most respect."  
  
"Oh ok." Marge smiles as she finishes off unpacking. Homer gives off a sigh of relief.  
  
*  
  
Homer is now in the Laker's locker room. Phil Jackson steps right up to him. "Who are you? Why are you in the locker room, fans are suppose to be outside, tonight is a special night where the Lakers take on a bunch of spoon fed Nancy boys."  
  
"I am here to be one of the spoon fed Nancy boy. I am Super Homer and I got super powers."  
  
"That's great, I really care, but… GET THE HELL OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM!!!" He starts pushing Homer out. "Fine, how about this… Just for kicks, you stay here, and after my boys wipe the floor with the celebrities, they will challenge you to a game… The plays you will face will be… Shaquille O'Neal, Kobe Bryant, Lindsey Hunter, Samaki Walker, and Robert Horry."  
  
"Ok, great, can I watch the game?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok," Homer walks over to Gary Vitti, there he talks to him on the finer parts of basketball.  
  
*  
  
The celebrity game ended and then Vitti told Homer to wait on the court. Homer is now on the court, waiting for the other basketball players to arrive. A voice over the speakers comes on. "Are you ready to face one of the greatest NBA teams in history?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well, here they come!, introducing our forwards. Robert Horry and Samaki Walker." The two basketball players enter the court. "Now, our guards Kobe Bryant and Lindsey Hunter." The next two come in. "And last, playing center, Shaquille O'Neal!" Shaq comes out, the crowd cheers. Everyone now sets up in their places, the siren goes off and the ref throws the ball in the air.  
  
Homer quickly gets the ball and flies right to the hoop and scores one. As they continue to play, Homer severely dominates the Lakers. He scores over and over, the Lakers are getting extremely annoyed. The loyal fans that stayed to watch are also getting severely annoyed. They start to boo and hiss at Homer.  
  
After Homer scores 100 the crowd gets fed up and rushes into the court, they grab Homer. The Lakers also assist in getting Homer kicked out of the arena. Soon Homer is on his fat ass, looking at the entrance where everyone is going back, Homer drops is head and sighs. He teleports himself back to the hotel. "Family, I think we should go somewhere else, how would everyone like to go to China?"  
  
"No." They all say.  
  
"How about Brazil, the rainforest there is getting torn down." Lisa pipes in  
  
"No way I'm going to Brazil."  
  
"How about Florida?" Bart says  
  
"Sure, we will spend the rest of our vacation at the beaches." Homer says. They all start to pack up quickly. He teleports him and the family to Florida. The second he teleports the door opens.  
  
"You will like this room, it's been vacant like you asked for. Nothing has been disturbed…" He stops in mid sentence, seeing everything destroyed, the two rich people gasp. The female drops her purse.  
  
*  
  
"Gadzooks! I finally have done it!" Fink spins around in his cramp little room. "I finished creating my bring to live gun."  
  
CBCG enters the room, eating a large hotdog. "So…" chewing. "You finished it, what should we use to test it with?"  
  
"I'm not sure, turn on the television, what ever is on we will use."  
  
CBCG waddles over to the television and turns it on, the beginning of futurama. "You want to use this show?"  
  
"Well, I said we will try it on whatever came on first." Fink gives off a sigh, he didn't really want to use this show, but he DID say that he will use what ever came on first. "Stand back."  
  
CBCG moves away as Finks new machine turns on and starts to power up. It starts to shake, then Fink pushes the button and a green lazer lightening beam comes out and strikes the television. The characters that are coming out are Fry, Bender, Brannigan, Nibbler, Leela and Kif. They are now looking at each other with amazement.  
  
"It works! Now, what do we do with them?" Fink says, looking at CBCG. CGCB gives Fink a shrug. "Well, they can go after Super Homer, maybe they can beat him, doubtfully, but you never know."  
  
*  
  
The Simpsons return back from their vacation, everyone has a deep tan, except Lisa who kept telling them the radiation can kill you, no one listened like usual, Homer is even buffer than before, the suns rays have created a new type of power. However nuclear radiation still the best way for him to charge, the sun takes to long.  
  
"Well, I have work tomorrow, I think I will go to bed now, good night my loving family!" Homer says before disappearing. The next thing they hear is loud thunderous snoring.  
  
**How does everyone like this chapter? I know it was kind of fast, but I don't have a clue about the L.A. Lakers and I just didn't like talking about Bin Laudin, now the next chapter will most likely only be the end of futurama, however, I can never be sure because I type them as I go, if I find myself with more pages than wanted, I will make it more than one part. Well, goodbye for now, and thank you all for your reviews. If anyone else would like to see someone in the Super Homer Saga, just put them in your review. Kiteman, what kind of powers does your character have? I have great plans for him, he, he, he. 


	15. Homer Vs Futurama Pt 2 and meet Kiteman ...

The Simpsons  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. I do not own futurama (Same people who brought you "The Simpsons") and Kitman (who Kiteman owns).  
  
Homer is doing his usual morning work out. He is scratching his ass as he walks clumsily to the bathroom, he is too tired to teleport. He walks into Bart. "Hey man, watch where you going… Ow, quit it!" As Homer walks into him again. Finally Homer gets passed Bart, however crushing the toy Bart was playing with.  
  
Homer walks right into the bathroom door, shattering it to splinters. Homer hears the shower going, "Mmm, someone must have started it for me." He walks over to the curtain, and pulls it back, revealing Marge. She gives a deafening scream. Homer's eyes pop out and he becomes lost.  
  
"Get out!" Marge says, shooing Homer away, she looks at the now door less doorway, and covers herself with the shower curtain before Bart could take a glimpse that might traumatize him for life. "Bart! Go to your room!" Marge yells, Bart quietly walks to his room, once she hears the door slam she gets out to dry.  
  
*  
  
Homer is in the kitchen, devouring everything that he can find. Marge comes in, she yells again, all the cabinets are open and the food left is poured on the floor, counters and other places, Homer is eating everything he can in each cabinet, what ever he doesn't he eat is left carelessly on the floor.  
  
"Homer!" Marge says, walking over to him. She stops when something catches her eye. "Did you eat the dishwasher liquid?" She asks, lifting an empty bottle of dishwasher liquid.  
  
"No." Homer says just before he hiccups, bubbles come flying out of his mouth. Marge stares at him with a stern look. He then gets off the counter and teleports into the bathroom, where Lisa is heard screaming. Homer didn't realize that Lisa is now using the bathroom.  
  
Homer teleports back into the kitchen. "That girl can give her own fowl odors when she wants to." Waving his hand in front of his face. He sits in a chair. "Well, time for breakfast, hopefully by then I can finally get to use the bathroom." Marge sighs as she starts to pile food on the table.  
  
Within minutes the food is gone, Homer is dabbing his lips with a napkin, however his face is covered in mysterious sauces. Homer then teleports in the bathroom where he finally can take a shower.  
  
*  
  
"Well, your mission is to kill Super Homer anyway possible." Fink says, tapping his fingers together, a glare shinning off his glasses.  
  
"Who is this Super Homer?" Leela asks, leaning on the table, glaring at Fink with her one eye.  
  
"He is a super hero that I despise."  
  
"Why should we help you?" Bender now questions.  
  
"Well, I'll give you anything you want."  
  
"Beer, and lots of it."  
  
"Deal, and you?" Fink asks Fry.  
  
"I don't know, maybe live here, this is more like my time, I feel rather comfortable, even if it's two and half years after my time and I heard that age has no effect."  
  
"Alright, you can live here. You?" He asks Zap.  
  
"I want woman, and lots of them." He gives out a small moan of pleasure.  
  
"Well, I will try my best." He says shaking his head. He says something under his breath. "You will be the first to die." He looks up at Nibbler. "You?"  
  
Nibbler says a few words in his language. Fink nods every-so-often. "Ok, I will do that for you. Lastly, how about you little green gay guy?" Fink says, motioning towards Kif.  
  
"Well, um… I am not gay… I do have a girlfriend. I think I would like to live a life of peace without this barbarian near me." Kif says, motioning to Zap.  
  
"Done and done!" Fink claps his hands together. "Now, go out and do my bidding, you will all be repaid once your mission is complete.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Leela asks, stomping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Ok… What do you want?"  
  
"I want to go home. At least there I'm not much of a freak."  
  
"You are a freak wherever you go." Bender whispers in her direction. Leela side kicks Bender into the wall.  
  
"Now, all of you go, once you defeat Super Homer you will all be allowed to go home." With that, the gang goes out the door. Fry appears at the doorway.  
  
"Um… where is this Super Homer?"  
  
"Here, this will be able to help you track him." Fink throws the same device the wrestlers used to find Super Homer.  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
*  
  
"Ah, Super Homer is back!" Homer's new outfit is the same, now with my Ihvnnm logo on his left leg and "Kitman, higher than a kite" on the other. Homer than kisses everyone before he teleports out of the house, he appears at work. "So, what am I suppose to be doing today?" Homer says, rotating his neck.  
  
"Nothing now, we are all set, why don't you go outside, if we need you, you can use this beeper. "The man in the radiation suit throws Homer a beeper.  
  
"How do you use this?" Homer asks, as the casing starts to sizzle.  
  
The man sighs then stares in amazement. This beeper is supposed to withstand a nuclear blast.  
  
*  
  
Out in space, Kang and Kronos are looking down at Earth. "Foolish humans, they don't realize the radiation that man is giving off, good thing we are here. He will kill them all off, after that, we can take over the planet and enslave the humans!" Kang says, they both start to laugh.  
  
"Wait… If Homer kills off all the humans, there will be none to enslave… We have to do something!"  
  
"Right! Start the engines, we must capture Super Homer and use him as we please." After Kronos pushes a button, the whole place blows up, another space craft comes flying by, towards Earth. Kang and Kronos are just floating in space.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, it's a far distance from our planet, I guess we got to start swimming…" They both start to swim away. (Hint, hint, someone pick Kang and Kronos as "people" you want to see Super Homer fight, if not, they don't get shown and this kills this plotline.)  
  
*  
  
Homer is sitting on a park bench, thinking about the great mysteries of life. "How do they get the cream into those sweet, sweet cupcakes I love just so much." Homer trails off, as he stares at a sparrow.  
  
Homer is hit in the back with a lazer blast. Homer turns around to see the group of futurama. "Hey, how did you get here?"  
  
"This mad man, more mad than my great, great, great(ect…) grandfather, brought us to life with this thing that looks like a toaster and now tells us he will give us anything if we kill you." Fry says, speaking from behind Leela.  
  
"Oh ok… you all are cooko, cooko."  
  
"Kif, attack, I command you." Zap says, pushing Kif in front of the group.  
  
Kif starts to fight back, but gives up. He sighs and walks over to Homer. "I am sorry, that I have to do this, but you see, I have no choice." He pokes Homer, Homer falls to the floor crying in pain.  
  
"Very good Kif, I will defiantly take the credit for this, while the rest of you were killed, except you Leela, who would have been just injured enough never to remember this event again." Zap says, pulling out a lazer gun. He shoots everyone on kill, he then turns to Leela and turns the dial to amnesia, and shoots her. He then realizes that Kif is still fighting Super Homer.  
  
Homer and Kif are giving each other blow after blow, Kif somehow has the ability to dodge every blow and just tap Homer, causing more pain.  
  
"Very good Kif, I think I might just keep you around." As Zap stares out, he sees Kif hit hard. Kif flies next to Zap, Zap throws Kif five feet away. "Well, you just lost your usefulness." He raises the gun, set on kill, he is about to shoot when a spacecraft crushes Zap.  
  
Kif looks up and starts thanking his god. Just before the ramp comes down, crushing him. (Leela was next to Zap).  
  
Homer peers at the spacecraft, lights can be seen though the smoke at the entrance of the craft. A figure appears, it finally reveals itself. It has a stick figure form and a large head shaped of a kite. To realize it, from above, the space ship also looks like a kite, in the back, the tail houses many space-pods.  
  
"Hello, I am Kiteman, I am here to train under you. You see, I am part of the super hero exchange program. I come from a planet that is in dire need of super heros. We are a peaceful species, so we don't know how to use the powers given to us. So, I am here to learn from you, your stories go near and far, however you don't look like this.  
  
Kiteman pulls out a cube, it shows an image of a green bubbly puss creature. "It doesn't matter. Well, what are we going to do first sir?"  
  
"Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"No, you think I can stay with you?"  
  
"Sure you can take the couch." Homer says not realizing that Marge now sleeps there.  
  
**So, what do you all think? Kiteman, do you like it? I will give it powers next time. Homer will be fighting more powerful creatures, I thank you ssnicksinnett for giving me those characters to work with, that will fill up an easy five chapters at least. Goodbye for now, and if anyone else has any ideas, I would love to hear them. I want to make thirty chapters and I am now half-way there. If anyone wants to know who the last opponent(s) is, give me your e-mail and I will send it, however, I bet no one wants to know, it will be a great and glorious battle, I will tell no one who will win. 


	16. Meet Kiteman Pt 2

The Simpsons (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. Kitman (who Kiteman owns) is not mine.  
  
Homer and Kiteman are flying back to his house. Kiteman has a huge bag, inside the bag is stuff with what he calls his energy supply. Homer flies on his back, looking at Kiteman. "So, where are you from?"  
  
"From a world of dire need."  
  
"Ok, but what is it called?"  
  
"Aworldofdireneed, how many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"What does that mean in your language?"  
  
"Our languages are so similar it surpasses the similarity of you and the aliens you know as Kang and Kronos."  
  
"Oh them, well, they aren't that bad. Sure the impregnate Marge, took of the world a few times, and tried to eat us."  
  
"Don't worry about them, they wanted to oblivate you, but I stopped them before they even made it to the stratosphere. The gravity on this planet is a lot more than I am use to, can we land so I can take another charge?"  
  
"Um, ok. Right there looks good." Homer points to a police station parking lot.  
  
"Sure," They land down, Kiteman opens hi bag, revealing that is stuffed with joints.  
  
"This is your energy supply?!!?" Homer says shocked. "Can I have some?"  
  
"Not now, this is all I have, I once I run out I will have to go back to my planet to get more."  
  
"You don't have to do that, I can show you places where you can get it, sure it is expensive and I wont pay for it."  
  
"Really???" Kiteman is shocked, on his planet this is free, and it flows as much as the water on this planet does. "Well, then, I will share this with you, only if you help me get more when I need it."  
  
"Done and done." Homer picks up one of the joints and lights it up, he takes a few puffs before handing it to Kiteman. Kiteman nearly sucks the whole thing in. Homer starts to laugh, "Hey Kiteman, I am now as high as a kite, look at me fly, weee!" Homer starts running around in circles with his arms in the air.  
  
"Hey, freeze!" Wigam comes out of the station and sees Super Homer and this freak taking hits. "It looks like I caught some druggies, time to go down to the station with you two, get in the car." Wigam pushes Homer and Kiteman in the car, he then throws the duffle bag in the front seat.  
  
Wigam drives the car five feet into another parking spot, "Ok, out of the car, you punks, I will make sure to give you a great sentence since this state just toughen it's drug laws. You two are going to see a whole lot more jail time." Wigam starts laughing, Homer and Kiteman walk into the station and put in a jail cell.  
  
"Why are in here? What did we do wrong?"  
  
"Well, Kiteman my good buddy, pot is illegal and we were caught." Homer laughs between some words, he is still high. "Now, we might be in here for long."  
  
"I can get us out, just slip me though the bars and I will bring someone back, tell me where you're house is, I will get your family to come here and pay your bail."  
  
"Oh you are so good Kiteman, my address is Evergreen Terrance. Tell them I am in jail and I need to get out. Hurry Kiteman before your power runs out." Homer falls asleep on the bench, a big burly guy sits next to Super Homer and starts to touch him. Kiteman looks for a second, shaking his head he gets though the bars and flies away.  
  
"Just stay put Homer, I shall return!" Kiteman flies away, disappearing with a spot of light. Homer is still sleeping as the burly guy touches him.  
  
*  
  
Kiteman lands in front of the household. Bart and Lisa run up to him. "Sorry, Super Homer isn't here right now, if you want you can leave a message and we will give it to him once he comes back, thank you." Lisa says.  
  
"Whoa! A freak! Way cool man."  
  
"I am not a freak, but your dad is stuck in jail, you need to get your mother and pay his bail."  
  
"Well, our mother isn't here either. Would you like to come in and wait till she gets back?" Bart asks.  
  
"Sure," Kiteman follows the kids into the house where he sits on Homer's spot and lights up another joint.  
  
"What is that?" Lisa speaks up. "I hope that isn't what I think it is, drugs are not allowed in the house unless with a doctors note."  
  
"This keeps my power up, and the boy seems to like it." Kiteman looks at Bart who is now going though bags of chips, his eyes are bloodshot and a goofy smile.  
  
"Wow man, dude." Bart starts spinning before crashing into a wall and lays there unconscious for the rest of this story.  
  
Lisa sighs and goes upstairs to practice her saxophone. Kiteman lays back enjoying the light sound of jazz as he continues to suck on his blunt. After one hour Marge finally comes home.  
  
"What in the world?" She starts coughing. She gasps "Someone is doing drugs in my house!" She walks on Kiteman, still laying there, smoking away. She takes a broom and starts hitting Kiteman. "Shoo, shoo, get out of here!" She continues to beat on Kiteman.  
  
"Hey, ouch, watch it lady, I have news, ow, hold it, your husband is. stop ouch, that hurts. Forget it!" Kiteman gives up and runs out of the house, Marge is waving the broom in her hand.  
  
"Don't you ever comeback!" She groans as she goes back in the house, Lisa comes down, speaking a mile a minute.  
  
"Hey mom, I thought I heard you, where is that freaky guy with a kite for a head? He or she, or whatever it is said that dad needed help, he was waiting for you to return. Where is he? Did he tell you because I forgot, and oh yeah, Bart is out cold on the flood, but don't worry, he should be fine tomorrow morning."  
  
"What?!?! Homey is in trouble? Why didn't that thing tell me? Lisa, you don't know where Homer is now?"  
  
"No, that thing told me, but after taking a few inhales of this pot, I am somehow wired."  
  
"I may have not hit him so much and so hard if I didn't catch him smoking. Now how are we going to find out what happen to Homer?" The doorbell rings. Marge and Lisa go over to the door and Marge opens it.  
  
Kiteman is standing in his heavy armored battle suit and with a massive cannon gun. He his breathing heavily and with a mad/scared looks. The armor he is wearing is massive, layers upon layers of metal and glass. He is wearing a kite shaped helmet with a glass visor over half of it. The cannon gun is half his body and is very large, it has many lights and buttons on it.  
  
"Ok, now listen to me!" Kiteman is breathing heavily, speaking very slowly, Marge and Lisa are both frozen where they stand. "I am not messing around anymore, if you come near me I will vapor." He cuts off short when he feels something on his leg, he looks down to see Maggie wrapped around his armored leg. "Awee." Kiteman smiles, he picks up Maggie and starts to bounce her.  
  
"Ahem," Marge coughs. "What has happen to my husband?"  
  
"Oh, that. We got arrested, we need you to bail us out, but you don't have to worry about me, but while you're there, please get my supplies, I need them."  
  
"What are your supplies?"  
  
"Well, they are what you call drugs here, they are these things." Kiteman holds up a joint, Marge moans at the sight of it.  
  
"Alright, I will try, but you most likely will need to break in and get it yourself if the police force hasn't already finished it off."  
  
*  
  
All the police officers are in a circle, smoking one joint after another, laughing at nothing, the smoke is so very think and it is very hard to see anything.  
  
*  
  
Homer is mumbling in his sleep, now Homer is no longer wearing a shirt or pants, but a pair of his underwear, the big burly man is no longer touching him but letting Homer use his leg as a pillow. Another cellmate is walking around, wearing Homer's clothing, having a big problem holding it up, as he dances around the cell.  
  
*  
  
Kiteman and Marge are at the police station. "Excuse me, here is the money to bail out my husband." Marge drops a large bag of coins. "Now, please let my husband out. He is wearing a disturbing super hero costume. I hate it myself, but well, there is no arguing with him."  
  
The police officer sighs as pushes a button. "Hey, let the fat superhero go."  
  
"Well, there are a lot of fat guys. There are some in costume as well."  
  
"Fine, I'm bringing them back to pick him out, so stop racing the prisoners and leave them in their cage." The officer smiles as he looks at Kiteman and Marge. "Right this way."  
  
"Marge, you go, I have. something to do." Kiteman looks back and forth and slides under a door.  
  
Marge follows the officer to the back, as they pass cells, some of the guys call out to Marge, some are sexual others are just funny. You can imagine your own call outs. Finally they get to an open cell where Homer is asleep and a guy is still dancing around in his costume. "There he is sir, he is the one passed out. The officer nods and goes it, he rips off the costume from the guy and gives Marge both Homer and the costume. Marge falls backwards from the weight, she then grabs him by the feet and drags him away, the costume is just draped over him. He mumbles some incoherent mumble jumble.  
  
*  
  
Kiteman gets to the evidence room where the officers are still in a circle smoking all of this stuff. Kiteman takes in some massive inhales and then beats the crap out of all the guy, taking the rest of his stash, he quickly leaves before getting caught.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? I will put Uckman in after I am finished with the requests of everyone else, I am putting characters in the order that I am given. He will come in, trust me, my next is going to be good, and I hope everyone likes it. Do you just want Goku or do you want to see other dbz characters? Well, goodbye for now, and thank you for everyone ideas, I think I can make it to the end. 


	17. To Catopia Pt 1

The Simpsons (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
** I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. Kitman (who Kiteman owns) is not mine, the info of Catopia is Ssnicksinnett, and the Ring Wraiths are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation, I don't own them either.  
  
Homer is at the table, eating bowl after bowl of this green mush, Marge calls it the Homer special, it is really just what ever she found that is still in the house and mashes it all together. Kiteman is in the garage, smoking up a storm, Bart found his way there and is nearly passed out, laughing at the ceiling. Lisa is upstairs, playing with her Malibu Stacy dolls.  
  
"Marge," Homer says between bowls. "This stuff is great, I hope you can make more."  
  
"Of course I will hun," She turns around to say then back to the mashing of some fuzzy green stuff that's been in the fridge since the Simpsons aired.  
  
Kiteman finally comes out of the garage, he's got a smoke trail following him, Bart is still in the garage laughing. "I feel so much better, this worlds air is so thin that I need to keep recharging, I don't think I will last much longer, but it's been like a month since I've been here and you taught me just a little, what will be doing today? I feel stronger than ever"  
  
"Well," Homer continues to clean bowl after bowl, not showing any signs of stopping. "I'm not too sure, At least we are getting paid enough to keep some food in the house and for your energy supply." As Homer continues to babble on and on, a loud rummbleing is heard and the whole house shakes, then a fog horn blares. "Excuse me" Homer says.  
  
"I don't think that was you Homey." Marge says, then the doorbell rings. Homer, Marge and Kiteman goes to the door, there stands the captain.  
  
"Arr my maties. Is this the home of Super Homer and his partner, high as a kite?"  
  
"Yes it is." Homer says.  
  
"It is Kiteman! Not high as a kite, why does everyone call me that?"  
  
"Well, arr, you are always high with a join in a pocket. Arr, you will do finely if our sail rips. Arr, I gottie a job for the both of yas. There is treasure in a destroyed city, arr. However it is guarded by creatures so evil, they can only be described like in the story of lord of the rings. They are like the ring wraiths. Such evil vile creatures, arr, to the sea with all of them, arr arr."  
  
"Mmm, how much will you be willing to give us?" Homer asks.  
  
"As much as you can carry away, there is a lot of booty."  
  
"Booty eh." homer starts to think, in his mind he in visions hundreds of girls butts floating around. Out of the dream, everyone is just staring at him, blinking. Homer shakes his head, "Sure, we will be glad to help. So, where are we going?"  
  
"Arr, a destroyed long lost city my maties, it is called Catopia in Argentina. I found this map to it." The captain lifts a map, it is a place mat from Krusty Burgers. The map is really just a child maze. "With this baby, we will make it, I paid lots of jewels to acquire this." The captain grins, Homer is equally excited. Marge and Kiteman both cannot believe this story and, they can believe that Homer is accepting.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go Homer? I mean, Argentina, it is a very long ways away."  
  
"We could use the road trip, sure, I have no clue where it is, is it in Texas?"  
  
Kiteman's face drops, "Never mind, and since I am learning from you, I have to go with you, at least once we get there we will see some action, the captain said those ring wraiths are tough, it might make things interesting. I'm going to get ready, it's going to take a lot, if I have to go on the ocean with all that clear air." Kiteman goes in the house to the garage, where all of this stash is. He enters the room, seeing Bart laughing as one of the joints burns next to him.  
  
"Hi man!" Bart says before finally passing out.  
  
"Sorry Bartdude, I need the rest, I am going on a trip with your father to South America, it seems like I know more about this world than your father, that is bad. Well, I need to go, see you in a few months, and we can power up again." He pats Bart on the head before leaving. He gets back to the doorway where Marge and the captain are. "Where is Homer?"  
  
That split second Homer appears right in front of Kiteman, making Kiteman fall backwards in shock. "Well, I'm ready," Homer has a small back to his side and he is wearing a new costume. "Lets get going." Homer stares out of the door to the street where he sees a large boat. "How did you get a ship on our street?"  
  
"Well, to tell you all the truth." The captain holds both of them close. "just put on full power, sure I killed the motor, but that can be replaced, now on the ship we have a long way to go." The captain runs up the plank to his ship. Homer and Kiteman follows.  
  
"Bye Homie, have fun, be safe and come back as soon as possible!" Marge says, waving to them from the door. The boat starts to move away, a trail of torn up street is trailing behind it was well as lines of cars honking. Lisa finally comes to the door.  
  
"What was all that noise mom?" Lisa says, looking down the road, seeing massive build up of cars.  
  
"It was the sea captain, he came here to get kiteman and your father for this wild goose chase. They should be back in a couple of months. Well, at least it gives me a chance to get more money and restock the house with as much food as I can. I hope the sea captain can feed him enough."  
  
"Well, now what do we do?"  
  
"Well, you are going to get ready for school, now where is Bart? BART?" She yells out.  
  
Marge walks around the house, she finally looks in the garage, a large puff of smoke comes blasting out, Bart is there on the floor out cold. Marge coughs as she picks him up and puts him on the couch, she groans as she starts cleaning the house. She looks at the passed out Bart. "I guess you get out of another day of school."  
  
*  
  
"Arr, we are getting close to the sea, I can smell it." The captain says, walking down the deck  
  
A very feminine (reasonably gay) sailor speaks up "That's not the sea, it's my cologne, and it's called seaman of the sea."  
  
The captain slaps him. "Arr, why wear sea cologne while out in the sea?"  
  
"Because I love the smell of the sea so much." The sailor twirls away singing happily.  
  
"I could never get the shipmates I wanted, I always get this bunch." The captain turns around and walks into Homer. "Sorry land lover, didn't see yar there." Homer is leaning over the side of the boat, vomiting up everything he's eaten today, which is a massive amount.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Homer is able to say before losing more of his lunch to the sidewalk.  
  
"Arr, that smell will never leave, like the squid in my dreams." The captain holds his nose and he quickly walks away from Homer.  
  
The captain goes to the steering wheel, the navigator is beside it, figuring out where they are "Navigator, how much longer till we get to the sea?"  
  
"Not for another five minutes, we are right now beside Groan St. and High Ave." When the navigator said high, Kiteman appears.  
  
"You said something about high? You know a place where I can replenish my supply if I run low?"  
  
"Arr, what is your supply made up of?" the captain says, squinting both eyes  
  
"Umm. You people call it pot or marijuana."  
  
"In Argentina it is not illegal, and it much more of it than here."  
  
"Really?!?!?! Sweet!" Kiteman jumps in the air but gets caught in the sail. "A little help here, please."  
  
"Arr, lower the sail and tie that boy up, I don't want him breaking something, because he is too hyper for my blood." The captain looks over towards Homer. "Someone get that man something, I fear that it will get worse once we hit the see. He is a sad sight to see."  
  
*  
  
After many months of sailing, they make it to the Argentina coast.  
  
*  
  
Everyone walks off the plank. Everyone is bone thin, Homer is the thinnest. Homer ate all of the food in the first month, there was enough to last at least three years. They had to stop often before they even reached South America, after that, they had to tighten their belts for no one had any money left and Homer finished off the rest of the food.  
  
Other than being bone thin, they all were in desperate need for a bath. They haven't been able to take showers or change, their clothing is stained, ripped and there are flies all around them.  
  
"So captain, where are we supposed to go?" Kiteman says, he stares at Homer in amazement, Homer is even thinner than him.  
  
"Well, me matie, we need to find a place to sleep and eat for free." He stares at Homer with an evil glare. "That man will lose all of his riches in a few weeks just to feed himself." The captain goes into town, the town port is crowed, but, everyone is staying away from the whole crew, it may already smell where they are, but no where near as bad.  
  
People in the port are running away gagging, the smell is just too strong, even for the strongest of men.  
  
*  
  
After many hours of searching for a place to sleep, eat and recruit people for the journey to Catopia.  
  
*  
  
"Arr, we are never going to find anyone, we have asked hundreds of people, they have no clue what we are talking about."  
  
"I know of Catopia, a city long lost to legends. It has been destroyed, many seasons ago. But a ruthless band of ring wraiths have taken over the city, destroying it. They might of moved on, but they like living in the destruction of others and once there is nothing left, not even destruction, they will move on to wipe out another hidden city of the world." A withered old man says for the table across the captain, Kiteman and Homer.  
  
"Really?" The captain squints his eye and looks closer. "Do you know where it is exactly and can you requite some people for us?"  
  
"I can give you five men who will go with you, however they will not enter the city, the danger is too great and the rewards are not enough. There may be riches beyond your wildest dreams or there could be death facing you, it is your risk and gamble."  
  
"Agreed, I will be waiting from the tomorrow. For now, we need to feed this endless food bag." He points to Homer, whimpering at the food that is inches away from him.  
  
"I'm soo hungry!" Homer yells out, everyone looks at him. Homer then jumps all over the place, eating everyone's food. Kiteman and the captain both leave the tavern, so they wont get into trouble.  
  
**This is where I am going to leave it at. This is good enough for now next chapter or two they will fight ring wraiths, then I will introduce Ssnicksinnett's own creation Uckman. Then a chapter or two later, the Dragonball Z characters will be introduced. After that is finished, I will add Ace Ventura. By the time that is done and no one else wants to see Homer fight someone, I'm going to produce my last Chapters, the final battle of Homer in the Super Homer Saga!!! 


	18. To Catopia Pt 2

The Simpsons (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
**Sorry if this isn't too good, I need to get back into the pace. I do not own the Simpsons, even though I do enjoy watching whenever I can. I applaud you James L. Brooks, Matt Groening and the Fox Network, may you all keep producing more episodes so loyal fans shall keep watching. Please no one sue me. P.S. Kiteman (who Kiteman owns) is not mine, the info of Catopia and Uckman is Ssnicksinnett, and the Ring Wraiths are J.R.R. Tolkien's creation, I don't own them either.  
  
It is a new day. Homer and Kiteman are standing around, waiting for the six guys. They see six people coming to them. "WHAT!!?!?!" Homer yells out. The five people that the old man recruited was: Hans Moleman, Grandpa Simpson, Chester, Patty and Selma.  
  
"These are the best men I can get." The old man says.  
  
"These two are not even men." Kiteman looks over to Patty and Selma, lurches in disgust "I'm not really sure what they are."  
  
Patty and Selma both give off a grunt of irritation, take out cigarettes and start puffing. The senior citizens are behind them playing hackysack until Grandpa's hip snaps and he gives off a moan of pain as he clutches at the pain.  
  
"We need to get going, I don't think they will be much that help." Kiteman whispers to Homer. Homer is ignoring him, he walks over to Patty and Selma.  
  
"You two, are going to be in the front, you will be the human shields, anything that attacks us will get you two and not the rest of us." Homer walks over to the four old guys. "I want you four to carry all of the stuff," Homer shows his hand to a cart full of food, it must weigh more than ten tons. "This should be enough food to keep me satisfied for a day or so, so we must go quickly. Let's move on out!" Homer picks up Patty and Selma and throw them in the direction they are going.The old guys grunt and strain until that cart starts moving, Kiteman and Homer walk in the middle, talking about plans of what to do.  
  
*  
  
They finally stop at on this tall hill, a old fortress stood there, but now only ruins, it use to be a guard post for the warriors of old. They are wrapped up in thick blankets. Patty and Selma are smoking nice long puffs on their cigarettes, the old man looks over, slaps the cigarettes out of their mouths. "Put them out, you don't want them to see the fire and smoke!" The old man shrieks. He stops talking, he can hear horses shreiking and the sound of hoofs. "They are comming!" The old man's face pale white and covered in sweat. The group looks down and sees four ring wraiths climbing up the side of the cliff wall.  
  
Chester pulls out a gun, aims it at the edge of the cliff. Grandpa holds his cane in a striking position. Hans is walking closer and closer to the edge. Patty and Selma are still leaning against a wall, now smoking new cigaretts. The old man pulls out a small sword. Homer and Kiteman both go into fighting stances.  
  
Hans walks over the edge, the sound of swords going though him and the ring wraiths sreaching, soon the climb over the edge. Chester starts firing his gun at them he finally got one and it falls to the ground. Grandpa strikes and blocks against one of them, the old man comes up and stabs it, soon, they are in a big battle verses it. Homer goes after one of them and Kiteman goes after the other. Patty and Selma both give off a bunch of grunts looking at them, not moving anything but thier arms to smoke.  
  
Soon the old man and Grandpa move the ring wraith over to Patty and Selma and it catches on fire from one of the cigarrets.Homer was able to blast his to simtheriens. Kiteman took a blunt sucked it all the way down, took the ring wraith and drops him from a thousand+ feet. The ring wraith hits the ground with a plop, Kiteman flies back to the destroyed guard post.  
  
"We kicked those monks butts!" Homer says as he cheers and hollers.  
  
"Those wern't monks, they were the ring wraiths" The old man says, walking over to Homer, Kiteman lands on the old man, crushing him under his feet. "Get off me!" he manages to say.  
  
Kiteman jumps off and walks over to Patty and Selma. He grabs the cigaretts and throws them to the ground. Patty and Selma pull out another one. "Forget it, we have more cigaretts than Homer does have food, and do you want to know where we hold the packs?" Selma says, Kiteman gives a really disguested face and walks off.  
  
*  
  
They finally arrive to the border of the city. "There are still at least three more ring wraiths, so please be careful, we will stay here and defend the entrance." The old man says, looking around worrysome.  
  
"We will be back as soon as possable, Kiteman, get the cart, and lets fill it up. Homer and Kiteman go though the whole city, they meet up with the last three ring wraiths, one of them runs off, Homer starts to beat the crap out of one of the ring wraiths as Kiteman uses his speed and agility to miss the ring wraith's blow with the sword.  
  
Homer sends an energy blast out, blowing the ring wraith apart. The ring wraith blows Kiteman away and Homer launches a fireball at it, turning it to nothing but ashes.  
  
"Let's go, the tomb is right here!" Kiteman says from the sky. Homer jumps in the sky and follows him to the tomb. Kiteman stops at the tomb entrance and starts to pull the door open, Homer stands a few feet away.  
  
When Kiteman opens the door just a little, a paw like hand goes into the door and grabs Kiteman in. Kiteman screams as the sound of something tearing paper comes from outside the tomb. Silence comes next, out jumps this humaniod cat creature, with a utility belt and cans of catfood. It pounces around like a little kitten, with a peice of Kiteman dangling out of it's mouth.  
  
It stands up on two feet and looks at Homer, reaching out it's hand. "Thank you for releasing me, I am Uckman, a super powered cat creature that this antient civilization created to protect it, however I was over powered by the ring wraiths and locked in here for eons.  
  
"Um... ok, my name Homer, I am a super hero with super powers, please come with me, I could use a need sidekick because my last one just resigned..." Homer watches the part of Kiteman float to the ground. Uckman agrees and they go to the camp spot.  
  
The camp ground is covered in blood, Patty and Selma's head on spikes, the old man is missing, Chester is on the ground dead and Grandpa is hanging from a tree. Homer gives out a shreak. The head ring wraith (Nazugl) steps into the clearing, holding a massive sword.  
  
"Watch out Homer, this guy is the worst one, it is the most skilled and powerful." Uckman says, backing off a little.  
  
**I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked for a little over an hour on it. I'm sorry for anyone who liked Kiteman, but who now seems to be my best fan wants to see Uckman and I want Homer to only have one sidekick. I added Patty and Selma because I really didn't want to add them for later. Please be kind, but I will accept any critism. Next you will be seeing the characters of DBZ!!! (One of my fav animes) 


	19. Homer Vs DBZ Pt 1

The Simpsons (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
**I hope no one minded me ending at a cliff hanger. I am trying my best for this Simpson story. It is not going to be my best, but it will be great. I hope more people will read this and become fans. For those who don't know, read chapter 18 first then his one. I do not own the Simpsons, they are owned by the Fox network and created by Matt Groening, James L. Brooks. Uckman created by Ssnicksinnett. Ring Wraiths created by J.R.R. Tolkien. Dragonball Z created by Toei Animation, sold to Funimation(no offense) messed that show up extremely bad.  
  
Homer and Uck(I'm just going to call him that for now on). Are facing the leader, it has a large jagged blade, covered in black 'slime', a deadly poison. It charges Homer and Uck, they dodge and Homer sends a blast at it as he flies sideways, Uck launches an energy beam though it's eyes to it.  
  
*  
  
Cut scene  
  
*  
  
Frink is walking back and forth, trying to decide what to do to Super Homer. "Dear oh dear, I need DEATH and DESTRUCTION, my laven!"  
  
"Professor, you should bring these guys alive." CBCG says, lifting his head up from the TV. On the TV, an episode of Dragonball Z is on, Goku and Vegita are fighting(you can pick which episode that is since there are so many.) Frink lifts his head and walks over.  
  
"Oh my, oh my, yes, they will do just fine." As Frink finishes his sentence, a dark shadow is casted upon him, his glasses reflecting light. "CBCG, fix that light." Frink then walks to the room where the ray is.  
  
*  
  
"That was such a great move Uckman!" Homer says, walking towards the dying remains of the head Ring Wraith.  
  
"Yeah, well, after being locked away for thousands of years, you start to hate your captures." Uckman walks over to the Ring Wraith, kicking the hood off. It's the old man!!!"  
  
"You! How could you of done this to us?" Homer says, grabbing the old man by the neck, choking him.  
  
"Because I wanted to finally end my misery. Thank you, I knew you would of been able to do it, sorry for killing everyone, but I do have my urges..." the old man finally dies. Homer gets up, dusting himself off, he starts walking away. "Wait... Take the ring, it will come in handy." Homer walks back, pulls off the ring, the old man appears back to his normal form and finally dies.  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes, he was the old man that showed us the way." Homer looks at the ring hole, he looks at Uck, Homer starts laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Homer continues to laugh, then stops, he is about to put the ring on his finger, but the ring is just too small and won't go on.  
  
"Hey, what is the deal with this thing? Why wont it fit???" Homer struggles to get the ring on, finally giving up. "Do you want a crack at it?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not a fan of rings, and ones of power, they corrupt the spirit."  
  
"Well, at least I can give it to Marge for our anniversary."  
  
"Really, when is that?"  
  
"Two weeks ago." Uck sighs is disbelief.  
  
"Well, let's get going! I think it's this way." Homer says, walking right into a tree. The tree shatters to splinters.  
  
"Homer, you know you can fly, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, let's do that!" Homer jumps in the sky, following behind him is Uck. They fly right back to Springfield.  
  
"Homer, where is your home town located?" As Homer replies, a big jumbo jet flies by, deafen everything.  
  
Homer and Uck arrive back at home, "Honey, I'm home, and I got a surprise for you!" Marge comes running up, kissing Homer all over, the kids all hug his legs, no one notices the half man half cat behind him. Finally everyone lets up. Homer opens his hand, showing a small ring. "This is for you."  
  
"Oh Homie! It's wonderful!" Marge starts kissing Homer more, then she puts the ring on, she gets bigger. "I feel strange, somehow more powerful!" Lighting and more shadows fill the room, then Uck runs up, takes the ring off Marge.  
  
"Sorry maam, but you cannot have this ring, it is very dangerous." Uck hands it to Homer. "Please put it somewhere safe so it wont be found, keep it secret, keep it safe."  
  
"Um... OK, sorry hunnie, but catman's rule." Homer walks away, leaving his family with Uck.  
  
"What a fascinating creature." Lisa ponders, poking Uck's fur. "You think I can do some tests on you? I think you might make a wonderful experiment."  
  
"Um... no..."  
  
"Cool man, can you obey me and do whatever I say, I need the school destroyed, do it slave cat!" Bart says, pulling at Uck's fur.  
  
"Um.. no..." Uck kicks Bart across the room unto the couch. "I don't take orders from no one any more, my masters are all dead."What the..." Uck jumps up then looks down. "Say, beautiful, what are you doing in such a place, you are so hot!" Uck man bends down and picks up... Snowball II.  
  
"That is our cat, Snowball, please leave Snowball alone." Marge says worried, she does not like this thing, it takes away her ring and kicks Bart clear across the room. "Where is Kiteman?"  
  
"Oh, Kiteman, well, you see, I killed him, he opened my door and I attacked him, sorry if you all liked him, but I am now Homer's side kick." Uck, grabs Marge's hand and shakes it.  
  
"Well, the ring is away safe, now then, where is dinner? I'm starving!" Homer says, coming back into the room.  
  
*  
  
"Arr, where are they? They should be back by now... Arr" The captain says, sitting at a table in the bar.  
  
*  
  
"I've done it! I have created the most powerful beings alive! They will crush Super Homer! I have no doubt they will, if they fail, I'm blaming you CBCG!" Frink says, tapping his fingers together, watching Vegita and Goku fly off, in super sayjin form. Their glow can be seen though the reflection of his glasses.  
  
*  
  
Everyone is eating dinner around the table, Homer is shoveling more food into his mouth. Marge has refilled the shelves and now can feed Homer right, but Homer will eat anything.  
  
Uck is on the floor, eating from the same bowl as Snowball, Uck then wipes his mouth with a napkin, takes out one of his can and eats the entire content. He uses the napkin one more time. He flips on his back, playing with the napkin, letting it fly in the air and batting it back up, over and over.  
  
As they eat, the kitchen wall gets blasted away, Vegita and Goku are floating, glowing yellow their hair up in the air. "We are here for Homer, we have been told that he is the strongest being in the universe. We want to prove him wrong, nothing is stronger than a legendary super sayjin!!!" Vegita says, his fist clenched shaking it at them. Homer stands up.  
  
"I am Super Homer." Homer walks forward, Uck grabs his arm.  
  
"Hey, I need some action, can I please have one?"  
  
"Sure, you take the short one, he looks easier."  
  
Vegita growls, his veins pulsing, "You will all be brought to the other dimension!" He hold his hands out "Gating Gun!" and starts firing, the blasts destroys the whole kitchen, everyone in it is still alive and untouched. "Cat man, you come with me, and I will show you the true power of a super sayjin!"  
  
Uck and Vegita fly off, leaving Homer and Goku alone. "Hey, is that food?!!? I am starving!" Goku says, his eyes sticking out, his hands rubbing his belly.  
  
"Yes, how about we eat first, I haven't eaten well for a long time and I am starving!" Goku lands and walks over to Homer, put his arm around him.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? I hope it's not that bad of a cliff hanger. I decided this is a good place to stop. Vegita and Uckman will fight while Goku and Homer stuff their faces. Let the two contests begin... Next chapter, please review, tell me who you think will win each and who will face for the final battle??? Stay tuned, the more reviews, the more encouragement I will have in making the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	20. Homer Vs DBZ Pt 2

The Simpson's (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
**I hope everyone enjoys this. With the creativity I shall make more great chapters. Legal part: I do not own The Simpsons, Dragonball Z (it will be of the most recent of them, Majin Vegita and Goku can go S.S. 3(sorry if this is a spoiler to anyone)), nor do I own Uckman. They are the creations of Matt Groening, Toei Animation, and Plaguebearer of Nurgle respectively.  
  
Homer and Goku are sitting at the table; the charred remains the kitchen seems to still produce enough food. Marge is cooking like mad as Goku and Homer constantly eat the food, shoveling more and more food as Lisa stares in amazement and Bart... well, Bart is gone, he went to watch the Uckman Vs. Vegita match. As the amounts of food start to dwindle away, Homer and Goku both go for the last pork chop.  
  
"That's mine!" Homer bellows, punching Goku in the face.  
  
"No, that's mine!" Goku immediately goes Super Sayajin (the real way). Goku, filling up with rage, pulls harder at it.  
  
"I saw it first! it is my house, my food, you a nobody!" Homer says, the fire in his eyes begins to grow bigger.  
  
"That's it! You will not get that last pork chop!" Goku puts his hands together and bring them to this side, he then slowly says, charging up the blast. "Kame... Hame.......................... HA!!!!!" He launches the blast, Homer crosses his arms over his face, grounds his stance, soon the blast goes away, Homer's arms charred and smoking.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Homer throws fireballs at Goku, Goku flips in the air, missing every blast, and the fire blasts go right into the Flanders's house, destroying the side. Ned, is in the shower, he looks down, seeing what is happening, gives off a girly scream, covering himself up and ran out of the bathroom.  
  
Homer does a flying sidekick; Goku misses it and falls to his back, kicking Homer in the back, Homer flies though the roof, while Homer is in the sky, Goku finishes off the last pork chop. Homer comes landing back to earth with a loud scream; he hits the ground, going many feet below.  
  
Goku goes looking though the fridge, finding Homer's last six-pack, starts guzzling them down.  
  
*  
  
Vegita is standing on one side of the gorge while Uck is standing on the other side. "I will show you the true power of a super sayajin!" Vegita starts concentrating his power, Uck shields his eyes as dust and rocks start flying towards him. The earth starts shaking as Vegita's power sky rockets, soon his hair goes golden and his eyes go green, with waves of yellow light and electricity flows around him.  
  
"Can we fight already? I need to get this over with, I have a feeling Homer is going to be having trouble." Uck says, charging his paw/hands with large energy balls.  
  
"He he he ha! You think you can kill me? I am the most powerful source in the universe! Goku is nothing compared to me, I have been training years, pushing my body beyond its limits, now then, I am going to send you to another dimension!" Vegita then starts shooting hundreds of small blasts towards Uck; Uck quickly gets out of the way and launches the two blasts right at Vegita. Vegita charges up, dissipates from Vegita's energy.  
  
Vegita speeds towards Uck, they start punching, kicking and blocking. Speeding from spot to spot, loud booms every time they strike each other, both almost evenly matched. Uck somehow gets behind Vegita and hammer fists him in the back, Vegita falls deep in the gorge, Uck waits, after five minutes, he flies back to the Simpson's house.  
  
*  
  
Goku starts stumbling around crashing though thick walls of the neighborhood, sending small blast everywhere. He takes off his halo and uses it as a Frisbee. Soon Goku passes out in front of the old folks home (it is not a bit more empty since so many mysteriously disappeared from the group visiting Las Vegas.)  
  
*  
  
Homer climbs out of his hole, he is bloody and completely dirty. "Huuuh? Waaaaa?" Homer stumbles over to the house, he looks down and gives a loud deafening scream. "My beer! That monster." Homer says with a menacing face. "He is going to pay!" Homer then flies, following the trail of empty beer cans.  
  
*  
  
Vegita gets out of the shallow stream; he wipes the blood from his mouth with his arm. "That cat thing will die, no one hurts me and lives. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Vegita powers up some more, and then blasts off, following Uck's energy trail. "He's close, very close!"  
  
Vegita starts sending blasts in the direction he is going. "Ha haha hahah ahaha!" Vegita laughs evil. His eyes are full of revenge.  
  
*  
  
Uck is flying back when a blast barely misses him. He stops, turns around, with his powerful sight, he sees Vegita flying towards him. Uck eats two cans of cat food, Uck's energy shoots right up, with that Uck shoots too eye beams from where the blasts are coming from, he sees a large explosion. "Got him!" Uck smirks.  
  
As Uck continues to smirk, Vegita appears behind Uck and puts him in a full nelson. "Let's see how much you likes this!" Vegita puts more pressure into the lock; soon Uck starts screaming in pain. Vegita just laughs at Uck's failing attempt to get out.  
  
Uck flips Vegita around and flies directly into the ground, smashing both of them; a large cloud of smoke surrounds the crash site. Uck and Vegita both quickly move out of the way, Vegita sends a large blast and Uck sends one of his own. The blasts collide, making a larger one between them. The blast tears up much of the ground, the whole planet feels like it is going to break apart. The animals all start running away, trying to get away from the evitable blast.  
  
Uck starts getting the upper hand, the large blast getting closer and closer to Vegita. "Oh no you don't!" Vegita says, concentrating his energy once again, the blast then quickly goes towards Uck. Uck, unable to dodge the blast, covers his face. "That's what happens if you face a legendary super sayajin!" Vegita now says in a cocky tone. "What??? It can't be! You should be dead!"  
  
Uck stands up from the flames, his body becomes more and more clear, his fur burned and smoking, most of whatever costume he had is nothing more than rags. Uck finally gets out of the flames, frowning; he moves his body in many actions.  
  
Vegita stares at Uck with an open mouth. Before Vegita can recover from the initial shock, a massive blast hits Vegita, sending Vegita deep into a craggy mountainside. Uck then charges Vegita and with a running fist, punches Vegita while he is still in the wall.  
  
Uck starts walking back when a blast hits him directly in the head. Uck turns around, seeing Vegita, covered in blood and bruises. Vegita gives off a small laugh and speeds towards Uck, they start back in a fight, both very inquired. Vegita somehow gets a hard roundhouse kick into Uck's side, breaking some of Uck's ribs. Uck clutches his sides, with his arms down, Vegita starts punching Uck in the face, finally giving Uck a major blow.  
  
Uck goes flying, first hitting a thick tree, a large boulder, then though many more trees before hitting a very thick steel wall. Uck's head goes limp; a large fist impression still lasts on his face. Vegita gives a small smirk at the work he's done. Not that bad, he would love to continue the fight, but, he wanted to fight a more difficult fighter.  
  
"Now that you are finally down, I will finish off that fat man and then take care of Kakarot!" Vegita blasts off, flying where he senses Homer. "While I am in this mood, I am going to kill that nerd and rule this planet, I will rename it Planet Vegita!"  
  
*  
  
Homer flies all over the place, the trail of beer cans end a long time ago. Homer stops, and walks though a swinging door, into Moe's old destroyed tavern. Homer sits at the remaining stool seat, "One beer please." Homer says, and then looks around. "Gee Moe, you let things really wall apart! Oh yeah! I forgot you're dead and that this place was destroyed." Homer starts laughing, "I will take a rain check on that beer, I have to find that guy who ate the last pork chop!" Homer flies off. He flies high in the sky, he then spots Goku passed out in front of the old folk's home.  
  
As Homer flies towards Goku. Vegita sends a blast at Homer the large explosion covers him. As the smoke clears, Homer looks around, looking lost till he sees Vegita just a few yards away.  
  
"You will face me fat man! I am the only one who will kill Kakarot!" Vegita charges another blast, Homer charges him.  
  
**Ha ha!!! I will end it at another cliffhanger! While I make the next chapter, question yourself these. questions: Is Uckman dead? Who will win between Vegita and Homer? Will Goku awake in time to prevent either one from killing him? Will Vegita succeed and rule the world, calling it "Planet Vegita"? Well then. I will start the next chapter as soon as I get a review. I hope you all like this chapter; sorry for anyone who thinks I need to make need original chapters. I don't mind the criticism; it allows me to improve to make everyone happy. Thank you all for reading, Sorry to say that there is only ten more chapters left. This is going to take at least and I do mean at least two more chapters, two more of what fans want to see, and I have the four last chapters to myself, sorry if I seem selfish to devote my last chapters to who I want to see Homer fight. 


	21. Homer Vs DBZ Pt 3

The Simpson's (The Super Homer Saga) By IHVNNM  
  
**It seems like my last chapter was awesome, the majority (Of right now). Legal part: I do not own The Simpsons, Dragonball Z (it will be of the most recent of them, Majin Vegita and Goku can go S.S. 3(sorry if this is a spoiler to anyone)), nor do I own Uckman. They are the creations of Matt Groening, Toei Animation, and Plaguebearer of Nurgle respectively.  
  
Before Vegita can fully charge up to send a massive blast, Homer head butts him right in the stomach. Homer then kicks Vegita right between the legs. Vegita opens his mouth; spit flies, his eyes bulging out. He then doubles over, clutching himself, falling to the ground.  
  
"Whoohoo!" Homer shouts, throwing his arms in the air. Vegita appears behind Homer. Before Homer realizes he is behind him, Vegita brings his hands together and slams Homer's head, Homer drops like a rock. Homer his the ground, dust flying everywhere.  
  
"That's what you get for kicking me there! You are now going to die!" Vegita puts both of his hands together and at his side. He charges a massive blast, then launches it at Homer, with a direct hit. Vegita gives off his menacing laugh.  
  
A laser beam shoots at Vegita, piercing his right shoulder. Vegita turns around and sees Uck clutching his side, with only one eye open; the other is swollen shut from the massive punch.  
  
"You! I thought I killed you!" Vegita, ignoring his wound, charges Uck. Before Vegita can reach Uck, a massive fireball strikes Vegita. Homer, clutching his arm and his face slightly mangled. Vegita screams as he is burned very badly, he then falls next to Goku.  
  
*  
  
Homer and Uck are repairing the destroyed part of the house. Two large massive blasts come right at them. They get knocked around, as they get to their feet, they see Vegita and Goku, they are about fifteen yards away, still holding out their hands, both with grimacing faces.  
  
"How did Vegita survive that?" Uck says astonished. He is not moving, just too much in shock.  
  
"Senzu beans." Goku says, throwing the empty bag to the floor. "Since Vegita was in the toughest shape, I gave it to him. He is now at full power." Goku lowers himself to the ground, walking towards them. "We have to kill you two, and super sayajins are the most powerful fighters in the universe, there is no way you can."  
  
Goku stops talking when a massive blast hits Uck, sending him flying. A small beam of light is all that is left from the blast that hit Uck. Homer stops looking where Uck went and stares right at Vegita and Goku.  
  
Homer, even though still recovering from his injuries, he did take double nuclear waste than usual. Uck wanted him to, he had this six sense for knowing more trouble was going to come.  
  
Goku speeds across the lawn as Vegita comes diving towards Homer. Homer starts blocking everything they start throwing at him. They are not in S.S. mode so Homer can easily keep up. Home quickly jumps out of the way, flipping in the air; he sends two blasts at Goku and Vegita. They move quickly out of the way, however the blasts follow them.  
  
As they try avoiding the blasts, Homer gets to Vegita and kicks him in the face. The blast then strikes him in the back. Goku flies right at Homer, then at the last second, moves out of the way the blast then hits Homer. Homer goes flying across the street into a fire hydrant. With water gushing everywhere, Homer sends two water blasts at Goku.  
  
The water blasts hit Goku, with a surprised and wet look, Goku just stares at Homer. "Um. why did you hit me with just water?" Goku lands on the ground, he is about to go S.S. the water flies off, leaving him dry. Homer speeds towards Goku, Goku moves just a little and Homer gets kicked in the face with Vegita's knee.  
  
Goku then elbows Homer in the back, Homer then hits the ground hard. Homer gets up but gets kicked by Vegita hard, sending Homer flying into a house. Goku and Vegita fly at the house but face a blinding flash of light.  
  
"OW my eyes! How did he learn solar flare?" Goku says rubbing his eyes.  
  
"That dolt! I am going to kill him slowly now!" Vegita covering his eyes, his head all the way back.  
  
Homer comes flying out of the house he grabs Goku's head swing him around and smacks it into Vegita's. Then Homer holding both of their heads, he knees both of them in their face, breaking Goku and Vegita's noses. Vegita recovers quickly, holding out his hand, gives a massive blast, covering Homer in fire/energy.  
  
Homer sways back and forth, side to side. Vegita goes S.S. and starts attacking Homer. Homer can block almost half the strikes, and get in a few of his own once and awhile. However Homer is starting to lose ground, Goku is now charging Homer. Homer is now getting severely beaten by both S.S. They each grab Homer's wrists and pull in opposite directions.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Homer screams as they pull harder.  
  
"Hey Kakarot! Make a wish, this may not be like the seven dragonballs, but it's surely going to be fun!" Vegita pulls at Homer's arms.  
  
Homer opens his hands up and sends two large blasts at Goku and Vegita, sending them both flying in either direction. Homer falls to the ground, not able to lift his arms. "That hurts so much! I think they are dislocated." Homer spins back and forth, his arms just wiggling.  
  
"Dad!" Bart runs out, "You ok Homedude?" Bart touches one of Homer's arms. Homer yells in pain.  
  
"Why you little!" Homer growls, "No, wait, I need you to put my arms back in place!" Bart reluctantly agrees and pushes Homer's arms back into their sockets, making a sickening sound.  
  
A small energy blasts hits between Homer and Bart, Bart flies though the living room (parlor or family room, what ever you call it) window and Homer just stands there, squinting his eyes. Goku is flying strait towards Homer, Homer goes into his fighting stance, however Vegita comes from behind and head butts Homer in the back.  
  
"You know fat blob, your head butt trick is pretty good so is the next one!" Vegita kicks Homer's butt, however gets his foot stuck! "What the? Oh, this is sick!"  
  
"This is very uncomfortable, I don't like this at all!" Homer concentrates his power and lets a big one rip, a green gas cloud shoots Vegita's foot out, however the gas also knocks him out. Vegita falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
**This is where I am going to end it from here. Poor Homer, getting beat up so much, unlike a Sayajin, Homer doesn't get stronger from near death. I haven't decided how badly injured Uck is. Goku was passed out at the end of last chapter, now Vegita is; at least now there are no more senzu beans are left. This is a plus for Homer, however Goku is still in good shape and Vegita is barely hurt. Well, I hope I get a lot of longer reviews, but any review is a good review, thanks for anything you send, good, bad, long or short, I love them all!!! 


	22. Homer Vs DBZ Pt 4

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**However no one sent any reviews for my last chapter, I am going to create a new chapter anyway. I haven't started writing so I'm not too sure if this is one or two more chapters. Thank you all for reading, please review my last chapter before reading this one. Legal part: I do not own The Simpsons, Dragonball, nor do I own Uckman. They are the creations of Matt Groening, Toei Animation, and Plaguebearer of Nurgle respectively.  
  
Homer is able to escape his own poisonous gas cloud. Before Homer realizes it, Goku does a flying kick right into Homer's face, then hook kicking him, sending Homer flying into another house (I don't know how much longer this neighborhood will be able to survive much more abuse.).  
  
Goku flies right at Homer, they start fighting, Goku at S.S. 2 is able to get more of an upper hand. Goku concentrates completely, with a blinding flash of golden yellow Goku goes S.S. 3. Homer crawls out of the house, he looks up at Goku.  
  
"Hey eyebrow less long hair freak, where did the guy with eyebrows and shorter but just as spiky hair go?" Homer says, he maybe very hurt, but still strong and aggravated. Goku gives a frown and holds his hand out in front of Homer.  
  
Goku gives a massive blast; Homer barely misses it and speeds towards Goku. "You bad man! You go bye-bye now!" Homer throws a punch, Goku dodges it and punches Homer in the face, Homer flies backwards but is able to stop himself, but not in enough time to be able to miss kick to the gut. Homer doubles over, then Goku roundhouse kicks Homer in the ear. Homer flips around in the air.  
  
Goku then appears behind Homer and puts him in an arm chokehold. Homer goes upside down and speeds to the ground. They strike the ground hard, breaking the cement and going past the sewer. They continue to go further and further.  
  
Passing many dinosaur bones, mole people villages, and other misc. features that are deep within the earth. Finally they break though a ceiling, they land on a large rock, cracking it apart. They both stand up; they see that they are in a land full of flames. "Hey, I remember being here before, but I'm not too sure when. (Think of any Simpson episodes where Homer goes to hell. With that episode, pick the devil that was in it.)."  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Goku says, rubbing his head, he goes back to his normal form; he lost way too much energy in S.S. 3 form.  
  
"Correction, where in hell are you. HAHAHAHA!!!" A booming voice says. "Homer, you are too early I have you set to come here at a later date. And who in the blue hell are you?" The devil appears on a thrown of fire and skulls, he is pointing at Goku.  
  
"I'm Goku and I'm a sayajin."  
  
"Whatever, since you're not suppose to be here yet and you. I have no clue about you freak, I think you are going to walk the earth for eternity since I won't allow you here." The devil pulls a lever.  
  
"Homer!" Bart comes running up, and latches on Homer just before the platform sends the three back though the hole Homer and Goku came from.  
  
"Bart!!! How did you get here?" Homer says angry.  
  
"Well, Goku's blast killed me. I can go back to my body, but I am going to need a lot of pain medicine."  
  
"Homer, I hate to break up this touching moment, and I am very sorry for killing an innocent person, but we really need to finish our battle to the death."  
  
"Oh, ok." Homer says, hoping that Goku will finally leave.  
  
"How about this, we will go to an area that is massive and there is not one soul, we can fight there. Besides, it will feel like old times for me."  
  
"I know just the spot!" Homer says cheerfully for some strange reason.  
  
*  
  
Vegita is slowly getting back up, still coughing out green smoke. "*Cough* where the blazes are they? *Cough* His eye is twitching; he doesn't even see Goku, however he does notice a large hole in the road. "What is that?" Vegita walks over to it.  
  
Before Vegita realizes it, Homer, Goku and Bart's spirit come flying out. They hit Vegita and he goes flying, half conscious. Bart speeds to the house to get back in his body and get as far away as possible.  
  
"Show me this place now Homer." Goku says now very serious.  
  
"Okay dokay."  
  
"Don't say that again, please." With that, Homer blasts off, with Goku behind him. Vegita follows once he stands up, trying to put his jaw back in place.  
  
They continue to fly when Vegita interrupts. "Where are we going?" Vegita is getting in more of a bad mood since he hasn't still been able to kill Goku or Homer. "At least I took care of the menacing fur ball." Vegita thinks, he crosses his arms as they continue to fly.  
  
"Hey Vegita, I have an idea, let's fight Homer one on one, we can have a tournament, I would hate to fight you Vegita because I don't want to kill any sayajins. We are a dwindling breed, you know." Goku says, looking at Vegita. "You are like a brother to me." With that Vegita gives a phist of irritation.  
  
"That's the place!" Homer says excitedly. It's a barren desert, Homer lands on a small hill, Goku on another and Vegita on another one. The wind is at a dead calm, each fighter with deep concentration.  
  
"Who shall go first?" Homer says, breaking the silence.  
  
"I." Goku is about to say.  
  
"I will!" Vegita interrupts Goku. "I want the pleasure of ripping you apart with my bare hands!" Vegita then speeds off, ready to punch Homer. Homer teleports behind Vegita and give Vegita a knife hand blow to his neck. Vegita spits out blood and saliva, then gives Homer a back kick, sending Homer flying in the air, Vegita chases him and Homer sends two massive energy ball blasts. They both hit Vegita, sending him back.  
  
Homer lands to the ground, then speeds towards Vegita, his feet barely touching the ground, Homer than swings one of his legs up, kicking Vegita hard in the jaw again. Vegita flies high in the sky, then plummets to the ground, while falling, Vegita creates a huge energy ball, enough to destroy the planet. Vegita throw the ball at Homer, Homer catches the ball and throws it in the sky, and Vegita misses it.  
  
The energy ball continues to fly, it hit's Krang and Kronos' ship, blowing it up to oblivion, the ball continues, finally blowing up a small planet just outside our solar system.  
  
*  
  
"Damn!" Vegita says. He is getting really pissed now. "Goku, I am sick of this guy, we won't be able to defeat him individually."  
  
"Individually. Vegita, I have an idea, come with me, Homer, stay here, we will be right back. Vegita, now come with me!" Vegita and Goku fly off, they go just out of visual range.  
  
Homer looks around lost. "Mmmm. I wish I brought some food. I am sooo hungry; his stomach gives off a loud growl. "I think I will have enough time to get some food." Homer teleports to a grocery store to feed his appetite. In the store, Homer starts devouring everything in it.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? I am starting to get a little tired with this, but it will get done, then to the next guy Homer will fight. Damn, I already ruin the plot, but. How will Homer win? *evil laugh* Anyway, I hope you review this. Tomorrow I will finish off the last of the Homer Vs DBZ! Please stay with me, and thank you all for those who follow this pointless story. Please give me advertisements, for such a great story I have very few reviews. It might be a lot to others, but, I think I can get a lot more; I just need people to review each chapter. Please, please, please review every chapter and make me feel happy and special :D 


	23. Homer Vs DBZ Pt 5

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**So far I have one really negative review. It is totally up to that's person's opinion, I am not affected, but glad to know that you can't please everyone all the time. Even though I prefer reviews that tell what they like about a chapter or what I should work on, not just saying how they feel about it. Legal part: I do not own The Simpsons, Dragonball, nor do I own Uckman. They are the creations of Matt Groening, Toei Animation, and Plaguebearer of Nurgle respectively. Addition: I will use characters from Marvel and DC comics.  
  
Uck is struggling up to the Simpson's door. Bart opens the door, he is covered in Band-Aids, slings, an eye patch(he is pretty much looking like a mummy) and in a wheelchair. "Oh Uck, it's you. Homer and those weird guys with funky black hair left, I have no clue where they are, but you can stay here and recuperate with me. Uck enters the domicile.  
  
*  
  
Soon all of the food was no more, Homer ate all of it, he is now just sitting in one of the rows, using a toothpick to get out the rest of the food from his teeth. Finally Homer gets up, dusting himself. Homer teleports to the power plant.  
  
At the power plant, Homer goes right into the reactor. He is going to super charge himself for the hardest battle he will face. "Are you sure it is wise to put this thing to full power? The heat alone can fry a man in a split second!" Lenny says, pulling a few levers.  
  
"I am no man! I am Super Homer, I can take the heat, now bring it on baby!" Homer says, sitting on a stick of plutonium.  
  
"You know we are going to have to disinfect that stick, the heat will destroy his suit." Carl whispers to Lenny. Lenny gives a little shiver of disgust.  
  
"Don't worry guys, I have a suit out there to get into." With that said, Lenny finally pulls down the last lever, the lights start flashing, and sirens start blaring. All the indicators all go up, hitting max.  
  
The chamber starts shaking, steam starts blasting off. Homer starts yelling from inside the chamber. "It burns, it burns! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Let him out, let him out!" Carl says. "He almost died last time, let's not push our luck!"  
  
"Ok, ok." Lenny starts turning off the machine, everything goes down, however the chamber is permanently bent. Carl goes to the door and opens it, he goes flying, and Homer steps out, glowing brightly, energy just pulsating off him.  
  
"I feel good, oh so good!" Homer says in a smooth voice. He dresses in his suit and teleports back to the fighting grounds.  
  
*  
  
"Ok Vegita, you stay three feet apart, put your arms towards each other. Then walk towards each other, moving our arms away from each other saying 'fus' then bend your back to me, with your index fingers out, we move them together saying 'ion'." Goku goes though the fusion technique.  
  
Vegita's eye is twitching wildly. "That is the most stupidest thing I have ever seen! Why do I want to do this?" Vegita's rage is getting even greater.  
  
"To become even stronger to kill Super Homer, now then I will show you one more time, we have only one chance to get this right, and he must be getting annoyed by now." Goku goes over the fusion dance one more time.  
  
Vegita, really pissed, is three feet away from Goku. They perform the fusion technique, Vegita performs it correctly, with a blinding flash of light, and they become Vegitto. Energy flows off him, then he flies back to the battleground. They need to finish this within a half an hour or risk losing the upper hand on Homer.  
  
*  
  
"Uckman here, yes I know it's been a long time, but I need all of your help. Yes, call everyone else, I know they will be willing to, this is going to be one of the hardest battles ever. Thanks, bye" Uck then hangs up the phone, then picks it up again and dials another number. "It's Uckman, yes, I know I know, but listen here, I need some assistance, I know you can trace this call, so fly around in the area, if you see major explosions, you know it's the place. Ok, thanks bye." Uck hangs up the phone.  
  
"What was the deal about it?" Bart asks.  
  
"I have some connections, once I can fly, I will go help Homer, but now. ow!!!"  
  
*  
  
Homer is standing back at the battleground, he sees Vegitto flying at him. "Who is this?" Homer says when Vegitto lands.  
  
"Time for our fight, let's go!" Vegitto says.  
  
"Hold it!" A voice above them booms, two ships are above them, one with the Marvel the other is with the DC on it. Soon Spiderman, Superman, Batman, Wolverine, Iron man, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Gray, Nightwing and Blade(yes, he is in the comics) emerge from the ships.  
  
They all stand in front of Vegitto, Superman is the only one who speaks. "We were called here to stop you, we thought this glowing blob of mass wouldn't last much longer so we are going to let him." Before he can finish, Vegitto holds his hand out and vaporizes everyone.  
  
Superman is the only one left, as he struggles back to his feet, Vegitto flies to him, picks him up and throws him the opposite direction of the sun, never to be seen again. Vegitto looks back at Homer, "Now then, let's get this over with." Vegitto flies at Homer, they start trading powerful blow after powerful blow.  
  
Each blow seems to break the sound barrier, producing a loud boom and waves. They move almost at the speed of light, both almost evenly matched, Vegitto seems to be the one just a little better.  
  
They each continue to strike each other, each getting a good blow in here and there. Soon Vegitto kicks Homer in the head and Homer grabs the leg, throwing him to the ground, Vegitto is able to stop himself before he hits the ground. Homer, with his foot aiming at him, drops using as much force to kick Vegitto, however Vegitto is able to get out of the way, Homer's foot goes right though the ground.  
  
Vegitto starts attacking Homer while his foot is stuck in the ground. Homer finally gets his foot free and flips in the air. He then plants his feet into the ground, he sees that Vegitto is charging up for the finale.  
  
"Super Kamehameha!" Vegitto says, cupping his hands to his side, a big bright ball forms. Then in slow words "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!!!!!!!" Vegitto sends the massive blast towards Homer.  
  
*  
  
While Vegitto gets ready for the kamehameha, Homer charges his own attack, unnamed. He holds his hands to his chest, a massive ball forms in front of him. He sends his as soon as Vegitto launches his attack. The blasts collides together, the large ball forms between them, getting bigger and bigger.  
  
Homer and Vegitto plant their feet into the ground to keep themselves from flying off. Homer struggles to keep up, however, he is starting to loose his place. Suddenly out of nowhere Uck shows up, still in heavy bandages. While still in the air, charges a super blast and shoots it right at Vegitto. Vegitto loses his balance is partial damaged, then the blast from Homer hits Vegitto, as the blast goes though him, he splits back to Goku and Vegita, killing Vegita. Goku somehow survives, and flies off as fast as possible to Frink's 'base'.  
  
Uck lands next to Homer. "Thanks for coming, you helped me so much, who the hell were those other people?" Homer asks, nearly falling over, he used up about 90% of his energy in that attack alone. Uck helps Homer back home to recuperate.  
  
*  
  
"CBCG, please come here." Frink says. CBCG enters the next room. Frink, with a hose, sprays CBCG with Lucite.  
  
"Lucite hardening. Must end life in classic Loren Green pose from Battle star Galatica," He moves into the pose of him on one knee, left arm in the air while the other is next to his chest. "Best death ever!" With that, CBCG is now in that permanent pose.  
  
"Finally I got of that loser. He was hurting more than helping, I am going to put him in the front lawn. if I had a lawn." Frink says, walking over to the kitchen, Goku is there. "Hey there! You shouldn't be here now with the powers and the energy."  
  
"I cannot kill Homer, and I don't want you risking innocent lives for you petty anger." Goku charges himself up and blows himself, Frink and the whole apartment up, leaving nothing but ashes left.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? I hope people liked this small series in the series. I am getting closer and closer to the end. I think it is a good idea to end this soon before it goes on too long and gets too old and boring. Unlike the real Simpsons, I can only do so much. Thank you all. Please read and review. I will now wait to get a review before writing another chapter. It's coming to an end, Frink is dead so there are no more new people. except. not telling :P please review and see what happens. Three more chapters till the beginning of the end.  
  
P.S. I intentionally added CBCG's death scene, those who seen the episode should like it. :D 


	24. Homer Vs Dale's Influence Pt 1

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**Hello everyone, another chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this series so far. I am getting closer to the ending, I'm sorry that it's taking me so long. I'm glad for many of the positive reviews, I got a couple bad reviews, but everyone has their right to say what they feel. It shows me that there is always ways to improve it. I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Nick owns Uckman and King of the Hill is owned by Mike Judge of the Fox Network  
  
It is a peaceful afternoon. The Simpson's and Uckman are outside in the back yard. Homer is working the grill, Lisa and Bart are playing badminton, and Marge is setting up the picnic table while Maggie is riding Uck around the yard. The bees are buzzing, the birds are flying and the sun is shining bright.  
  
The Simpson family is unaware that lurking a house away in a dark musky attic, a man is sitting Indian style, looking though a high power telescope, while a cigarette is between his fingers. He has a pair of glasses/sun glasses, on the top of his balding head. A hat is lying beside him. He is wearing an exterminator outfit with the name Dale on it.  
  
"I hope Frink pays me after getting this cat creature. It has taken me months to track down this pest. I never knew that there were so many Springfields, I would of never of thought of checking this one, but it was the last one on my list." Dale takes a sip of beer that is laying next to the other five in a small cooler, the only other thing he has taken with him. "Yep." Is his only word as he goes back to watching Uck.  
  
*  
  
Homer is tossing a burger, not noticing grease dripping on his "Char King" grill apron. "Who wants a all beef burger? Lisa?" Homer asks, turning away from the grill as one of the strings hit the grill, setting it on fire.  
  
Lisa proclaims loudly "Dad. DAD!!! You're on fire!!!"  
  
"He, he, he, I know I'm good with a grill, I didn't know I was." Homer finally notices that he is on fire and starts running around at high speeds, increasing the flames. Homer runs around, and to the house Dale is hiding in. Homer breaks though, then back out, but setting it on fire. Bart has a hose in his hand and sprays Homer as he passes. Homer stops, gasping for breath. "Thanks boy," Homer says, before sitting down, the only thing left on him is the charred remains of his hat and underwear.  
  
*  
  
"Hmmm," Dale sniffs the air. "That barbeque is smelling better and better." Dale was taking a sip of beer at the time Homer ran though the house on fire. "That guy is pretty strong, he was on fire and there doesn't seem to be any damage than some soot from the fire." Dale wipes his forehead. "It is getting hotter in this attic." He looks down and sees that the house is on fire! "Whaaa!" Dale jumps up. He starts running to the exit. He stops, turns around and grabs his hat; he spins around again for the exit. Dale stops one more time to retrieve the beer he's forgotten.  
  
*  
  
It is now nighttime, Dale is in his bug van. He is waiting for Uck to go outside at his normal time. His feet are on the steering wheel, as he smokes another cigarette, "I really don't like this cold weather." Dale looks at the thermometer, it's reading at 80 degrees. "I have a better idea. Cats are good at catching mice. maybe I can use this creature for my benefit. He can be my mascot; I can make millions. but what if he is really a government creation. That will be better, I can take one of their own things and use it against them!"  
  
Dale becomes quiet; Uck is now outside with Snowball II. Dale quickly goes into the back to get a tank of paralyzing poison. This amount will stop Uck for a week, then he can poison him just a little to train him. Dale sprays a little in the air. He walks into it, sniffing the poison. "This is a good type, this will do just fine." Dale twitches a little and gives himself a smirk.  
  
Dale jumps out of the van, he starts screaming as he runs towards Uck. "You're mine space alien, government creature, thing!" He starts to spray a lot of poison, covering Uck in it.  
  
Uck starts to shake as the poison kicks in. He falls to one knee, then to the other. Soon he collapses to the ground, "Help." Uck says weakly, the smoke and dust clears, Uck is completely paralyzed and sleeping.  
  
Dale grabs Uck and starts to pull, straining as hard as he can, not able to move him not one bit. Dale stands up with a slight hunch, he pulls out a cigarette, and start to smoke, as he does, he notices a saw horse, a shovel and a wheel barrel all in the Simpson's lawn with "Property of Flanders" on them.  
  
Dale puts the wheel barrel next to Uck and the sawhorse on the other. Using the shovel as a lever, he is able to put Uck into it. Then slowly, he wheels Uck into the van, still having a lot of trouble for the bulk of Uck and the pure weakness of Dale. By sunrise, Dale starts to drive away, back to Texas. only sign that he has taken Uck, with a picture of Dale standing next to Uck (I do not know who took the picture) and an address (I as well, do know what he is thinking).  
  
*  
  
As daylight streams into the Simpson's household, Homer wakes up, to another beautiful day, he stretches and teleports downstairs, the second he is downstairs he hears a loud yelp, Homer is standing on the dog, Homer flies up a little. "Sorry pup."  
  
Bart runs to Homer. "Dad! Read this note!" Bart shoves the paper into Homer's face.  
  
"Did you do bad in school?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is this to make me say something stupid?"  
  
"No dad just read it."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm.." Homer becomes silent, after a minute or two, "How about you just tell me what it says, and I don't have this kind of time." Homer gives Bart back the paper and starts devouring the food that Marge just made.  
  
"This dorky looking guy has Uck and this is an address in Texas."  
  
"Texas. Where is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
They both say at the same time, "LISA!" Lisa comes downstairs and they tell her the news.  
  
"Texas is one of the largest states, it's right here." Lisa points to the map of the United States.  
  
*  
  
"Where.where am I?" Uck slowly comes back. He is in a dark room, rather moist, but still very hot. It appears to be a cluttered basement, there is a computer screen glowing in the corner, it has a conspiracy site on. Uck is still too weak to break out of these chain bonds, keeping him to this pipe.  
  
"I see you are awake." Dale says, as he starts coming down the stairs with a tank full of the paralyzing poison. "I am not going to disclose my name as to prevent any communication to the government." Dale lights a cigarette, and walks up to Uck.  
  
"Sug, would you like anything while I'm at the store? I'm going to be taking Joseph with me."  
  
"No, I'll be fine, have fun." With that, the door to the basement close, leaving the two in the dark, only Dale's light cigarette aluminates. Dale turns a light bulb on; it swings back and forth, showing his face in dark shadows. "Now, I am going to train you to work for me."  
  
**So, what does everyone think so far? I hope it brings in a lot of suspense. I tried making it detailed. What will happen to Uckman? Will Homer arrive to prevent Dale's brainwashing? Will we go to war? (It's 3/18/03) Must I continue this questioning? The answer to that one is NO! Now please, review this chapter so I will make the next one A.S.A.P. I am getting so close to the ending. 


	25. Homer Vs Dale's Influence Pt 2

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**Well, spring break is coming to an end. I wished I could of finished this during this time period, but I was just too lazy. Well, I'm glad for all of the reviews, I don't mind if they are positive or negative, but they are proof that people are reading this. I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Nick owns Uckman and Dale from King of the Hill, is owned by Mike Judge of the Fox Network.  
  
Home is flying around Texas, dodging flying bullets from certain Texans. "UCKMAN!!!" Homer yells at the top of his lungs, shattering glass. Unaware to Homer, Uck is only a few miles away, being brainwashed from the infamous Dale Gribble (I hope I spelt his name correctly).  
  
*  
  
"Well, it seems like my work is done." Dale puts out his cigarette and walks up to the face of Uck. "Who is your master?"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Damn strait. Who are you going to eliminate?"  
  
"Homer Simpson and the government."  
  
"Yes, now, go get Homer and kill him. Show who is the dominating one!" Dale becomes extremely excited and starts undoing Uck's bonds. Uck and Dale go outside. Uck flies off to get Homer while Dale goes to the alley.  
  
*  
  
"Yep." Hank, Bill and Boomhower say in order, and then Hank looks around.  
  
"Damn it, where is Dale?" The other two shrug. "Well, he hasn't been here for awhile, I wonder if he is." Hank stops, seeing Dale running up, he finally reaches the group, gasping for air. "So there you are, here." Hank throws Dale a beer; Dale gets hit in the head and collapses.  
  
"Hee hee hee, Dale you are so funny." Bill says laughing.  
  
Boomhower just starts speaking to quickly to understand.  
  
*  
  
Uck flies right up in front of Homer. "There you are Uck, I have been so worried. Ow!" Uck quickly flew up and punched Homer in the stomach, then axe kicks Homer in the head, Homer goes flying towards the ground.  
  
Homer stops himself before hitting the ground. Uck proclaims. "Must eliminate Homer." Uck flies at Homer, Homer quickly gets out of the way as Uck busts a hole in the ground. Homer dodges every blow that Uck throws at him. Finally Homer flies right up to Uck's face and slaps him hard in the face, Uck spins around over and over until he stops.  
  
"Ow, what happen?" Uck rubs his face, feeling how sore it is.  
  
"You were attacking me. I had to slap some sense into you. What happen to you?"  
  
"Well, this scrawny out of shape guy somehow got me to hate you and the government. I have no idea. There he is!" Uck growls and flies as fast as he can and picks up Dale and flies away, Homer lands next to the group.  
  
"Wanna beer stranger? Hank asks Homer.  
  
"Sure." Hank tosses Homer a beer and he start to take a few sips.  
  
Hank, Bill and Boomhower all go "yep" in that order, they all turn to Homer. He looks over and realizes and says "Yep".  
  
*  
  
Uck takes Dale and flies him to Iraq, dropping him off right in the middle of Baghdad. Uck flies around, finds Suddam Hussein and throws him next to Dale. "Fight!"  
  
"What?" Dale asks.  
  
"I want you two to fight or I will kill you both right now." Uck says. Dale and Suddam both go at each other attacking each other like sissies. They are slapping and screaming as they fight each other. Soon Uck gets tired and uses his eye beam to incinerate them both. Uck then flies back to Texas to pick up Homer.  
  
*  
  
Uck arrives back to see Homer out cold. "Homer!" Uck flies down, slapping Homer's cheek slightly. He looks over to see a beer can. Uck picks up Homer and turns to Hank. "Where is the closest nuclear power plant?"  
  
"You don't want nuclear, you want propane, and it is so much safer and cleaner."  
  
"Shut up your fool." He turns to Boomhower. "Where is the closest power plant?"  
  
Boomhower starts talking quickly, making no sense. Uck looks at him strangely. "Forget it." He finally turns to Bill. "Can you tell me where the closest power plant is?"  
  
Bill becomes giddy. "Well, if you need nuclear power, the army base where I work has nuclear stuff." Before Bill can say anymore, Uck grabs him and start flying.  
  
"Tell me how to get there." Uck growls. Bill agrees and tells him how to get there. Finally when they reach there, Uck goes though the whole base and finds two nuclear bombs, the moves Homer over them had blows them both up, Homer absorbs all the power, letting nothing escape, keeping everything safe.  
  
Slowly Homer stands up, "Let's go home." Homer says, grabbing Uck and teleports back to Springfield.  
  
In Springfield, the sky is becoming gray and in the bones of every person, they could feel that something was coming and it was going to be very, very big.  
  
**I'm sorry if this is really short, I just want to end it quickly. I know it could be a lot better, I am sorry for all those who were excited to see a large epic battle between Homer and Uck, but they are both good guys and there is something more important that is going to happen. Well, please review to see the next chapter that I will be producing, and I promise it will be a lot better than this one. 


	26. Impending Doom

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**Well, my next chapter is up. Spring break is all over, I am almost done with this story, but I am also almost finished with Magic Fire on fictionpress. I hope everyone who reads this would check that one out. Thank you all for your reviews, negative, positive or "constructive criticism" is very useful, I am always willing to improve, that is probably the biggest reason I am at college and that is to make myself better. I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Nick owns Uckman.  
  
Since the trip to Texas, nothing much has happened. The animals suddenly disappeared. They all ran away, now only the people reside in the town. The Simpson household is grieving that Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II are both gone. Bart and Lisa have both been out everyday, putting up signs and asking everyone, even though the people they asked also were missing their pets.  
  
Homer's job doesn't seem to be that eventful, after Fink and CBCG were killed, there are no more super villains. His energy is constantly building up too much, so much that at night the house glows, luminating the whole town. He is now lying on the couch, with a big bag of greasy salty chips. On the TV, Krusty gets hit in the face by a pie, but his life just seems to be drained, he even looks paler than usual.  
  
Uck's cat senses make him want to leave the town. He is fighting extremely hard not to leave, something inside him tells him to leave, but his loyalty to Homer is just as strong. He is in the back yard, on his knees, his hand on his head, all of his power, keeping him from moving. He lifts his head up high in the air, and screams/growls, in anger, tiredness and frustration.  
  
Homer hears Uck and teleports to the backyard and the bag still on his stomach and it's almost empty. "Uck, what is up with you?"  
  
"The pain, it hurts. I must leave, but I can't. I am getting torn apart!" Uck slams his head into the ground.  
  
"I don't feel anything, are you sure that something is wrong?"  
  
"Trust me friend, there is something wrong, very wrong. From the feel of it, we don't have much time before it happens. I fear that this will result in something bad, very bad." Uck looks up at Homer, sweat is pouring down him and Homer can see that Uck is extremely wasted of power.  
  
"I think you need a vacation, I think we all need." Homer looks over in the kitchen, Marge is busy cooking and cleaning, and her hair is limp and frizzy. Bart and Lisa enter the backyard, they are all tired, sweaty and dirty. They fall on the ground; they can't search for Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II anymore. "Kids, pack up, we are going away for a couple days to recuperate and just to feel better." Homer teleports to his bedroom so he can pack for this well needed trip.  
  
*  
  
The Simpson family as well as Uck are now on a sunny beach. Homer is water-skiing without skis and a boat; Homer is now able to use his energy freely. Lisa is on the beach making a sandcastle; Bart is just a few feet away, trying real hard not to just jump on it. Marge is lying in the sun; Maggie is sleeping under an umbrella. Uck is just sitting on a blanket, with a little dab of suntan lotion on his nose and complaining about all the sand in his fur.  
  
"Hey guys, look at me!!" Homer yells out, looking at his family, he goes faster, not realizing where he is, runs right into a luxury liner, going right though, the ship goes high in the air and sinks down, everyone swims ashore, walking over the beach, they all are muttering and complaining about Homer.  
  
Homer teleports back to the beach, a shark is attached to his foot, still shaking and biting.  
  
"Um, dad. there is a shark stuck to your foot." Lisa says, looking at it still wiggling.  
  
"Oh, hee hee hee, this little thing? I thought it was cute, but maybe I should put it back." Homer rips the shark off his leg and throws it very far, back into the water; a small splash is heard from the distance. "So, how is everyone?"  
  
"Fine," Everyone says, even Uck except Maggie.  
  
"Well, having sand in my fur is much more tolerable than having my mind tear in two. You sure none of you had that feeling?" Uck looks around all them all. Their reply was all headshakes.  
  
"Well, enjoy this, in a week we are going back, I hope we can find Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II." Homer says, he turns around, the sky here is starting to get dark as well, and it even gets darker towards the direction of Springfield. "Weird."  
  
"Um. I'm slowly starting to get that feeling again, crap, what is wrong with me?" Uck says, almost ready to panic.  
  
"Maybe since you are part cat, you can feel that us humans can't. Can you tell us exactly how you feel?" Lisa says, sitting next to Uck.  
  
"Well, its just something in my head keeps telling me to leave this place and seek safety far, far away. The darker the clouds get, the stronger the feeling gets, it really hurts. Imagine having two people, stronger than you are, pulling at each of your arms, trying to rip you in half. That's how it feels, but in my mind."  
  
Lisa turns around to face Homer. "Dad, I have a real bad feeling about this, animal senses are much more attuned then ours. Maybe we should just run away from the cloud."  
  
"Nonsense, everything will be fine, but if you must go, go Uck, and once things get better you can just come back, no harm, no problem." Homer says, kneeing next to Uck, patting its fur.  
  
"I don't know, one side tells me to go because trouble is afoot, but the other side tells me to stay because trouble is afoot." Uck says, looking at his hands.  
  
"Damned if you do, damned if you don't." Bart says like a smart ass.  
  
"Exactly." Uck says as he looks towards the cloud, as it gets larger and darker. He knew that something really bad is going to happen and he did not like it at all. A large shiver goes down his spine, making him shake violent, throwing sand all over the place, even hitting the Simpsons they block as sand covers them, so much sand that they are buried in it.  
  
*  
  
Back in Springfield, everyone now starts to get the feeling of dread. Everyone in prison is desperately trying to escape to leave. They have a dark and very bad feeling. People who aren't good are starting to pack; they want to leave as soon as possible. Everyone who is good is in church, praying and hoping that nothing bad happens.  
  
"The world is going to hell!" Reverend Lovejoy says, lifting his hands up in the air. "Oh lord, please protect and guide us though with love." He continues to preach in church with only a handful of people sitting in the pews.  
  
*  
  
The Simpsons finally come back from vacation. Uck left, for now, the feeling for him was just way to powerful, he felt like he was going to die if he stayed a minute longer. The sky in Springfield is as dark as night, without even the moon and stars. The power plant is on full power, giving everyone who is still in Springfield with light.  
  
"Dad." Bart says nervously. "I have to go, please, I can't stay here, I am so scared, let me go, let me go, let me go." Bart continues to say when Homer grabs him, keeping him from escaping.  
  
"Dad, can we go to church?" Lisa says as she starts to shiver. "Please, I have a bad feeling, I don't like this at all." Homer grabs her too, not letting them go.  
  
Homer looks over at Marge. "Well, do you want to leave or go to church?" Homer asks her.  
  
"I don't know, half of me wants to leave while the other wants to go to church, so I'm going to do neither." Marge says.  
  
Homer lets go of Bart and Lisa, they take their bikes and go in different directions, they are not to be seen for the rest of this story. They are both safe if you are wondering though.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? It is getting closer and closer to the end. Something is happening, something big. Please give many reviews; I like input of what I put out. Well, I shall wait to see if I should continue this story. Thank you for now, and please give your thoughts on who is going to be Homer's last match (for this story) going to be? 


	27. Homer Vs The Apocalypse Pt 1

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**A new chapter, yea. How is everyone doing? I'm sorry, but that's not who Homer is going to be fighting. I guess I will be getting those boxes then. Well, I don't know what to really say. I hope everyone likes this chapter I am so much closer to the end. Please tell me what you think after this story. I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Nick owns Uckman.  
  
The dark sky seems to practically engulf the entire world. People no longer are trying to run away from the clouds or going to church. Hundreds of people are outside with signs saying it's the end of the world or they are just looting and rioting. Homer is carrying three televisions and a new DVD player, he is trying to keep them from falling as he flies, however one television falls and knocks one person out.  
  
People are flipping cars, busses, trucks and horses; all of them go up in flames as mass riots become greater. Everyone is breaking into everything. Marge, Lisa and Bart are in their house. Marge is holding a baseball bat in a really weak way. Lisa is in a blanket, shaking back and forth, she is a sickly pale color. Bart is tied to the banister, trying to go out and loot.  
  
The power plant is at max, trying to keep everything running, Mr. Burns is sitting at his desk laughing about how much money he is making. Smithers is disapproving, he wants to go find a place to hide, but LOVES his boss just a little too much. "I must thank Satan after this," Burns says, smoking a massive cigar in a really rich tuxedo.  
  
Ned and his two kids Rod and Todd are sitting alone in the church. Outside, a beam of light breaks though the clouds and shines right upon the church. The beam breaks though the church roof and on to the altar. With the beam with sparkles, god's deep voice speaks. "Ned!"  
  
Ned's eyes pop open "Y-Y-Ye-yes my L-L-Lo-Lord?" Ned stutters. He drops to his knees, his boys are whimpering.  
  
"I want you to sacrifice your sons for me. Place them on the altar."  
  
"Y-Y-yes" Ned grabs his boys' hands, and slowly walk up to the altar, "Boys, please sit here." Ned looks up at the hole. "Now what Lord?" A knife appears on the altar. Ned slowly picks it up and rises it above his head.  
  
*  
  
Section deleted for obvious reason.  
  
*  
  
Ned is on the altar, crying, and blood on his hands and all over him. God speaks again "Ned, for your sacrifice, now raise your hands to me and say that you are mine."  
  
Ned raises his hands and pronounces. "I am yours my Lord!" Right after Ned says that, a few lightening bolts strike him, and the whole church lights up. A blinding light that engulfs the entire area and continues to grow as the clouds disappear, but the sky is still dark.  
  
As the light starts to fade away, Ned is in the center, many feet in the air and the church no longer standing. Ned now has massive wings, ten to twenty feet in total length. Ned is now in white/silver armor covering his whole body except his face. A sword is now strapped to his back; the cross is on his chest as well on a shield strapped to his arm.  
  
Ned's intelligence has vastly increased to know all of eternity. He now knows what he has to do, defeat the super evil, Homer Simpson. Ned pulls out his sword and a lightening bolt strikes it and then Angel Ned (AN) flies off to find Homer, and the apocalypse that is now coming.  
  
Homer is now carrying a lot more junk. AN comes flying by and kicks Homer in the head. Homer starts flipping, dropping everything, crashing to the ground, everyone collects everything that Homer dropped. Homer turns around rubbing his head. "Ow, what was that for?" Homer asks, pissed off.  
  
AN pulls out his sword and charges Homer, Homer misses, and kicks his sword out of AN's hand. Homer then grabs him, flies up in the air, then charges towards the ground, having AN just a little more ahead. They crash into the ground hard, creating a massive hole.  
  
Homer jumps out of the hole, flipping, he lands in his fighting pose. AN sends light balls at Homer, Homer jumps, ducks and bends around, missing each one. Homer starts sending energy balls back, AN blocks them with his shield. Then they charge each other, Homer ducks under AN's punch, from the ground Homer kicks up, but AN grabs Homer's foot and bends it in the wrong way, snapping Homer's leg.  
  
Homer blasts across the ground, and goes up in the air, AN sends lightening bolts into the air, striking Homer down, Homer is about to hit the ground when AN stops him, he picks Homer up and then forcefully and much harder, smashes Homer into the ground. Then with mental powers, AN starts to pull Homer's arms apart, cracking and snapping as Homer screams and yells in pain.  
  
"This is a whole new pain I don't like!" Homer says, as he can feel his arms being pulled apart. Homer shoots a few eye beams, each time, just hitting AN in the armored chest, causing no harm, but one lucky shot hits him in the eyes, making AN stop doing what he was doing.  
  
Homer teleports away, back home, he lays on the bed, squirming in pain as he body starts to heal him back to normal. He sees the door open, he charges for a blast, aiming it at the door. Uck's head appears. "HOMER!" He says in major surprise. "What happen to you?"  
  
"A man in light kicked my ass very quickly, ow," Homer starts feeling the pain, as he bones get set back into place. "Once I am able to move, I'm going to go to the power plant to super charge myself. He is strong, he maybe even be stronger than that guy with the hair." Homer passes out, snoring loudly.  
  
"I will fight him if he comes near him, I will protect you until you are ready to fight." Uck flies though the large window.  
  
Marge yells "Open the window if you are flying though there!" from downstairs. Uck flies back in, opening the window, he then flies out. "Thank you" Uck is now sitting on the roof, keeping an eye, ear and animal sense for his guy.  
  
While waiting, Uck pops in one of his cat food energy cans. A power energy wave surrounds him; he sees a bright light flying towards him and with massive wings. Uck jumps up in the air, and flies towards AN.  
  
*  
  
Homer is sleeping; his wounds are almost completely healed. He is lacking a lot of power; he hasn't charged himself up for a long time. He wasn't at his regular potential when he fought before, but once he goes to the power plant, he will be able to hold his ground.hopefully.  
  
Marge comes in, and whispers in his ear. "Homey, I have dinner prepared." Homer's eyes pop open. He struggles and floats in the air, and down the stairs, while still floating, he just starts eating everything without moving a muscle other than his jaw, unaware that there is going to be a massive battle just a couple of yards away.  
  
While Homer is eating, he can feel the air shake, and the sound of sonic booms, energy exploding and other sound of two super powers fighting. As Homer eats, the whole house shakes, much of it starts to fall apart. The kitchen was recently rebuilt, but it might have been in vain in just a little.  
  
Uck comes crashing though the kitchen, and though the floor, he jumps out of the hole. He is missing an arm, one eye covered and swollen, his body covered in scratches, bruises, blood and other injuries, he is getting extremely tired.  
  
"How the hell can you just float there eating while I'm getting my ass kicked?" Uck says.  
  
"I need a full belly or I won't be able to perform correctly. After this I need to go to the nuclear power plant to get charged up, just hold out for just a little longer, ok?"  
  
Uck rolls his eyes and moans. "Damn you, well, just hurry, this guy is much stronger than what I expected." Uck eats his last energy cat food can. He then flies though the same hole he made before.  
  
He can hear more fighting as he finishes up the rest of the food. He looks out of the window and sees Uck crashing though the tree and AN following, they fly up in the air.  
  
Homer finally teleports to the nuclear power plant. Lenny and Carl are sleeping at their desks. "Hey guys, wake up, I need a power boost." Homer says, shaking them awake.  
  
"They won't be wake up any time soon." a voice behind him, Homer screams and turns around. Burns is standing there with a grin on his face. "Come with me." He says as he starts to walk down the hall, Homer follows. "You see, this is big, event is everything I want. I have a dealing with the devil and I want you to work for me."  
  
"I don't know. I am not a bad guy."  
  
"Yes, but you are not going to defeat AN with just super nuclear powers alone. Will you allow me to give you the powers of the devil, you can then defeat AN and be victorious." Burns is talking in a slithering but business type of voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I cannot, I got my own morals." Homer turns Burns around. "Just put me in the reactor."  
  
"It might blow, we are at max."  
  
"Fine, I can absorb much, I have been training for months now. Now, let's do it. If you want, you can make that deal with the devil yourself, for I am not!"  
  
Burns frowns. "Very well," Homer steps into the reactor. "Enjoy." He turns the power and give Homer all the available power.  
  
**So, what does everyone think? It's not that action pack. But the next one will show what happened to Uck until Homer arrives. So please be patient. Who thinks Uck is going to survive until Homer gets there? Who will win between Homer and AN? I would like everyone's opinions about this, I think I really should of made this my 26 chapter instead of that small break. Oh well, I might have to extend the chapters coming up to fit in all the action that I have planned. Thank you all for now, please give me reviews on everyone's opinions. 


	28. Homer Vs The Apocalypse Pt 2

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**What a surprise, it was Ned Flanders (AN). I hope Uck is ok, or I might lose Nick as a reader. Well, now on to the story. Please go to fictionpress.net to read Magic Fire, it is a great story. Now the legal part: I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Nick owns Uckman.  
  
Uck hits AN in the face, AN doesn't move. An then takes Uck by the head and flies him into the ground. An takes out his sword and starts swinging it, creating wind blasts than strike Uck, Uck finally escapes and shoots his eye lasers, AN blocks with his shield and sends light balls at Uck, Uck successfully blocks the, but leaving his arms singed.  
  
Uck charges his whole body and flies strait at AN, he sweeps his feet then ax handle AN down, AN stops himself, he stands up, wraps his wings together, charges up and releases his wings, sending feather blades of light, the light cuts Uck's body. Uck, staggers in the air, trying to stay up, he can't see though one of his eyes, one of the feather of lights hit him there.  
  
AN jumps in the air, grabs Uck and start spinning him around, going faster and faster, Uck is unable to control as he tries to pull away, AN takes pulls out his sword again and brings it right down, severing his arm right off, Uck flies off, going though the Simpson's household.  
  
Uck comes flying out, he sends two fire balls at AN, AN blocks one, but gets hit the other. While AN was gaining control, Uck punches AN in the face, then grabs him, putting a chokehold on him. AN starts spinning around and around grabbing Uck's head, he pulls Uck off and drops into the street, they both hit the sewer.  
  
AN gives a major blast, Uck goes flying high in the air, smoke coming off him, his hair burnt off. AN flies up, a few feet away, he takes his sword out again, he charges Uck. Uck misses four swings, but is struck by one swing, he starts to fall.  
  
He hits the ground, trying to stay alive, the sky becomes extremely bright and the ground starts to shake violent, he can sense Homer's super energy coming. Uck falls down, never to get back up. or does he?  
  
Homer arrives, he sees Uck on the ground, dead. He super charges himself and starts sending energy blast after energy blast. AN tries blocking them, but the blasts break and damage his armor.  
  
"You shall pay for this!" AN declares. He flies extremely fast and punches Homer in the stomach, then roundhouse Homer in the head. Homer stops mid air, he makes his hands pure energy and goes at AN. He successfully hits AN five out of twenty times, AN finally blocks one, grabs his arm and flips Homer, sending him to the ground. AN covers his body with his wings and sends feathers of light at Homer, Homer dodges a much, but his struck by many, he drops the ground, covered in cuts and scratches.  
  
Homer lifts his hands in the air, produce a large energy ball, he then throws it at AN. AN, unable to dodge it, falls to the ground, he hits the ground hard, bouncing once, he slowly gets back up. AN drops to his knees and start praying.  
  
"Ha, ha, what are you going to do? God can't help you now." Right after Homer said that, lightening bolts start falling from the sky, striking Homer hard, Homer starts trying to dodge bolts. Every time Homer gets struck, his skeleton shows and he becomes more burned. Homer flies quickly, grabs AN as one more bolt comes down, striking them both.  
  
AN twitches, after the strike. Homer is in a lot of pain, but the lightening bolts recharged him even more. Homer flies up in the air, and puts his hands in front of his chest, a ball of energy forms, it keeps getting bigger and bigger. AN finally realizes what is going to happen and throws a small light ball into the one Homer is making.  
  
A massive explosion sends Homer flying, by the time Homer can control himself, he is miles away. AN is behind him, and ax handle's Homer on the head, sending him to the ground, while Homer's falling, he throws a few energy balls at AN.  
  
AN uses his wings as a shield, Homer crashes into the ground, but flies head first away, his back hovering over the ground. AN starts throwing light ball after light ball, Homer just quickly misses them, but he runs right into a wall, it crumbles down upon him, leaving him in a pile of rubble.  
  
AN throws a massive light ball into the rubble, disintegrating it. Homer is nowhere. AN turns around, trying to find where Homer is. Homer appears behind AN and grabs AN's wings. Before AN can do anything Homer successfully pulls off his wings.  
  
AN screams in pain as his wings are pulled off, he turns around and slaps Homer hard. "You fool, you pulled off my wings!" He slaps Homer again. "I sacrificed my kids for this, now what am I going to do?" AN drops to the ground. "I'm going home."  
  
AN starts walking off, Homer is just standing there dumbfounded. He starts scratching his head, trying to figure out what just happened. He lands on the ground.  
  
"I charged up for this?" Homer asks. He starts walking when AN appears behind Homer and pick him up, he drops Homer down on his knee, breaking Homer's back, but as well as his leg.  
  
"OW!" AN falls to one leg, the other going in a not so nice way. Homer starts spinning in circles (That Curly move on the three stooges).  
  
"My back, my back, my back!" Homer keeps saying over and over as the wound soon is healed. Homer stands back up. "I thought you quit?"  
  
"No, I just realized that I'm still very strong without my wings or armor. You just really god damely piss me off didly"  
  
"At least I know it's you."  
  
"Well, now I just have to do diddly idly dongly kiddley kill you." AN karate chops Homer in the neck. Homer falls to the ground, on one knee, hits AN with an energy blast. AN flies high in the air, but starts firing at him rapidly.  
  
Homer starts doing acrobatics, trying to miss the attacks. AN drops back to the ground. He fires two energy attacks, sending him flying, he winds up to hit Homer, when Homer drops to the ground and kicks AN in the stomach. AN grabs Homer's foot, gives Homer a smile.  
  
"Remember this ding dongly fat boy!" AN spins rapidly, snapping Homer's leg. Homer trips AN with his other foot.  
  
Homer jumps in the air. "That hurt you bastard! Yet again you broke my leg, I am so glad it heals correctly so I can kick your ass harder!" Homer starts spinning rapidly, he creates a tornado like thing, AN grabs on a tree.  
  
A cow goes flying by, as AN holds on tighter, finally AN looses his grip and gets sucked in. While AN is going around and around, he starts firing light balls that start spinning as well, they start striking Homer.  
  
"Ow. Ow. OW!!!" Homer says after every ball hits him. Homer stops spinning as AN falls to the ground. Homer is still spinning as says non-type able words. His eyes are still spinning in circles; he falls backwards, landing on the ground with a thud.  
  
AN drags himself up to Homer. He takes out his sword, laughing hurtfully. He raises it high, the point right at Homer. He brings it down quickly and with all of his strength. Homer slaps his hands together, stopping the blade from striking him.  
  
Homer brings his feet up and then flips AN over him Homer takes the sword and snaps it in half. The sword explodes in a massive energy blast. Homer tumbles away while An gets toss, rolling on the ground. He is now even less powerful, but still dangerous.  
  
Homer shakes his head; his hands are singed and burnt. "Why must I suffer so much pains? It hurts very a lot. You bad man, you go bye-bye now!"  
  
**I shall end it here, I have one small plan left, what is it? I'm not telling you, you will just see if AN or Homer will win. I got one more chapter after the next; you think it's a lot of space to fill? I think not. I bet I will be able to do it I dare you. I am making the chapter I know what to do! I am the most evil of them all. Who thought it was Ned again? Please send an e-mail so I can finish this. 


	29. Homer Vs The Apocalypse Pt 3

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**Well, this fight is coming to an end, or is it? Mwhahahah! Well, I am almost done, once I get reviews, I will post these chapters, why do I keep saying that? No one can read this yet. Must stop talking to myself. Now the legal part: I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Please look at the bottom of the story for the rest, but please read the story first ;).  
  
Homer charges himself up to the max and sends a massive fireball at AN. AN, unable to dodge, gets hit full force, disintegrating him, leaving not even ashes. The massive fireball hits the earth and creates a giant crater.  
  
Homer drops to the ground, exhausted. He has fought way too much, he teleports himself to a nuclear waste dump. Takes one windblast, tearing up the canisters, creating a giant pool of toxic nuclear waste. Homer walks into the center and lies down, letting his body absorb everything.  
  
After he absorbs all of it, and the rest of the cans he can find. (He is even more charged than he was before he fought AN.) Homer teleports to the power plant, a flash of green residue remains. Homer appears in Burn's office, it is now in black drapes, candles everywhere and the symbol of the devil on the ground. Burns is in the center; demons are flying around, going into Burn's body.  
  
"You're too late, I am now.. THE DEVIL!!!" Burns stands up, he his now skeleton like, horns and a tail, his eyes glow red. Burns faces Homer, "I must kill you now and take over the planet, I take it you successfully defeated the angel that was meant to kill me, very good, now die!!!"  
  
Burns sends electricity from his hand, blasting Homer out of the office to the outside, Homer hovers in the air when Burns comes out and onto the balcony. "Will I do what every man dreams and kills his boss?" Homer ponders.  
  
"I don't feel like killing you. I'm going to let them do it!" Burns swings his hand towards the ground, the earth starts to shake and figures appear. They are: Fry, Leela, Kif, Nibbler, Brannigan, Bender, Hans Moleman, Patty and Selma, Grandpa, Chester, Frink, Suddam Hussein, Dale Gribble, Rod and Todd, and Barney. They are all dead like, under the control of Burns. "I will let everyone who fell victim because of you becoming Super Homer take care of you! Take on the first wave! ATTACK!!!" Burns bellows, commanding the group to attack. The group starts jumping up and down, but since none have the ability to fly, they can't do a thing. Homer sends a wall of fire down, burning them all, leaving only Bender.  
  
"Ah ha! I am metal, I can take such." Before Bender can finish, Homer sends an energy ball, blowing Bending up, making him shrapnel.  
  
"Very well, I didn't think of this too clearly, well maybe my next wave will stop you!!!" Burn swings his arm on the ground, the same effect happens. The new figures are: Bumblebee Man, Robo Duff Man, Cyborg Moe, Spiderman, Superman, Nightwing, Batman, Wolverine, Ironman, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Blade, Skeleton Bin Laudin, the nine Ring Wraiths and CBCG.  
  
Homer sends another wave of fire down, this one just a bit stronger, the people who can't really fly: Robo Duff Man, Cyborg Moe, Spiderman, Nightwing, Batman, Wolverine, Cyclops, Blade, Skeleton Bin Laudin, the nine Ring Wraiths and CBCG (he has a jet pack, but it's not that good).  
  
The rest fly up to Homer, prepared to fight him to their second death. Homer flips, misses every attack, he sends a fireball that destroys Ironman and Storm. Jean tries to contain him in her power, but he is too strong, he sends a psychic beam at her, ending her. He leaps over Superman to blast Bumblebee Man away. Homer, without turning around, sends a blast, blowing up Superman, and then Homer kicks Superman into space, never to be seen again, again.  
  
"Damn you, well, I hope this group will stop you!" Burns swings his arm again, and yet again the ground begins to shake, bringing beings up to the surface. This time, they are: Kurt Angle, HHH, Hulk Hogan, The Rock, Chris Jericho, Brock Lesner, The Big Show, The Undertaker, Bradshaw, Rob Vam Dam, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Kiteman. The wrestlers are all in their enhanced forms.  
  
"Damn." Homer says, sending a spray of fire, hoping to kill at least one, they all dodge the attack. Kite is not doing that much, he hasn't smoked a roach for so long that he doesn't have much power. Homer sends a small but quick fireball, it lights him on fire. Kiteman flails around before falling to the ground in just a pile of ashes.  
  
Kurt, Chris, Show, Bradshaw, RVD all attack Homer at once in the same direction. Homer flies at the last second, making them all crash into each other, sending them all down, not to get back up.  
  
"Fools." Rock says shaking his head. He flies up, Homer dodges the blow and charges his hand, creating an energy blade with it, and he cleanly cuts The Rock in two. Hulk flies up next, Homer just holds out his hand and sends a very powerful blast, eliminating him for good.  
  
"I will not lose this elimination match!" HHH says he flies quickly to Homer. He successfully hits Homer. He then punches Homer in the stomach; he charges a blast, sending Homer flying. While Homer was out of control, SCSA appears behind and stuns Homer. As Homer falls, Brock catches him and gives Homer an f-five. Homer hits the ground hard, lying in the remains of everyone he defeated so far. While lying on the ground, he realizes a blast is coming at him. Homer jumps out of the way, he then stands up.  
  
"Die!" Homer charges a very strong blast and fires it greatly. It goes though SCSA and HHH. Brock looks around seeing he is only left, he charges himself up as much as he can, when he reaches his max, he fires it.  
  
Homer on the ground does the same, but not as powerful, knowing who might be last. The beams strike each other, a large energy ball forms, getting larger and larger, Brock is using everything he has to keep it going. Homer just adds a little more power and gains the advantage. Soon Brock can't keep it up and the blast over comes him, eliminating him as well.  
  
"Ok, ok, I have one more group to use, I hope they can stop you so I don't have to." Burns says angry, his head is on fire since he is in such a rage; he eyes are also in flames. He swipes his hand over the ground, and yet the same happens. This time only four come up, they are: Vegita and Goku, Angel Ned and Uckman.  
  
Goku looks around. "When did we get wished by the dragon?" Vegita just looks at him with his eye twitching. "Well, Vegita, I guess we should become Vegitto." Vegita's eye twitches even more.  
  
Homer drops his shoulders; he now has to fight the four most powerful beings he has ever faced. "Crap." Homer charges himself up, he is soon covered in a light green glow, and he is starting to get a little tired. Uck comes flying at Homer while Vegita and Goku are trying to get the fusion dance correct. AN is actually doing nothing; he no longer has wings, armor or a sword.  
  
Homer starts blocking all the attacks Uck throws at him. Homer ducks from a punch and punches Uck in the family jewels, Uck curls over in pain. Homer then elbow's him in the back, sending him flying to the ground, Uck hits it hard. He slowly gets out of the ground, he fires his eye lasers at Homer, Homer is able to miss most, but one strikes him, so close to the heart. Homer clutches his chest as Uck comes up and punches Homer into the nuclear plant. Homer hits the reactor, releasing radioactive nuclear power into the air.  
  
Homer becomes charged from it and goes flying out, he kicks Uck extremely hard in the head, as Uck goes flying, and he sends a massive ball of energy, blowing Uck up. AN runs up to Homer, he starts firing blast after blast. Homer keeps dodging them, not paying attention to Vegitto.  
  
Homer gets punched hard in the face and goes flying in the air, he uses a blast to stop moving and Vegitto instantly kicks Homer higher into the air. Homer sends a blast at Vegitto but Vegitto just blocks it.  
  
Vegitto sends a Kamehameha wave at Homer, Homer just dodges it, but singes the last hairs on his head. Homer is rubbing his head as Vegitto appears in front of him. Homer misses a blow, and punches Vegitto in the face. Homer grabs his hand and swings him around, then sending him to the ground. Homer starts firing blast after blast, hoping to may even just slow him down.  
  
After, the dust and fire clears, Vegitto is just standing there. AN fires a blast, flying high in the air, AN sends a few blasts at Homer. Homer dodges them, but yet again gets distracted and gets punched in the face by Vegitto. Homer starts spinning. Vegitto grabs Homer's head and knees Homer in the face five times. He lets go of Homer; Homer's face is bloody and smashed.  
  
Vegitto charges an energy attack, but before he can fire it, half an hour is up, they become two again and hit Homer with only half the power. Homer flips and tosses in the air, he finally controls himself. He charges a major blast; Goku gets a kamehameha ready while Vegita gets a final flash. They all fire at the same time, Homer is going at full strength, and so are Vegita and Goku.  
  
Since the power plant is leaking radiation, Homer is now able to stay charged and not worry about losing power. Soon Vegita losses his power and stops, Goku, unable to keep up his own blast alone, creates a shield as Homer's blast hits them. Vegita becomes eliminated while Goku survives, just barely.  
  
AN from the ground starts firing off light balls. Homer starts doing something like ballet, able to miss every one of them. Goku charges himself as much as he can and transforms into Super Sayian three. Homer misses Goku's kick and blocks the punch. Homer swings and misses.  
  
A Homer head butt Goku in the face, then Homer grabs Goku's hair. Homer starts swinging around and around, going so fast, it starts to form into a tornado, Homer finally lets go, sending Goku flying. AN jumps up and starts to run away, however Goku crashes right into him. Homer starts firing off energy strikes again, this time AN becomes eliminated and Goku is normal.  
  
Homer charges up for one more blast, he fires it, striking Goku before he can even respond. Homer then looks up at Burns. Homer is all burned and bloody. His body is covered in injuries, and his costume is all torn up (all that's left is underwear pretty much). "  
  
"Well, Mr. Burns, it's just you and me now. I want to finish this soon so I can go get something to eat."  
  
"Ha, ha! All you will be eating is dirt after I'm though with you!" Burns charges himself up while fire covers his body.  
  
**I do not own Futurama; the cartoon network now shows them. I don't own Suddam Hussein or Bin Laudin, but I think the U.S. has made them their bitches. Dale belongs to King of the Hill. I don't own the Characters from Marvel or D.C. I don't own the Ring Wraiths, but whoever owns The Lord of the Rings do. The wrestlers belong to the WWE and Kiteman belongs to Kiteman, a faithful (or at least use to be) reader. Vegita and Goku are of DBZ, which is owned by Toei Animation. Nick, my newer faithful reader, owns Uckman. Ah ha! I brought everyone back from all of the other chapters, what does everyone think of that? Will Homer actually be able to survive the last chapter? I hope everyone liked this chapter. Who will win, Burns of Homer? Remember Homer is pretty beat up and Burns mainly looks like a skeleton with skin. 


	30. Homer Vs The Apocalypse Pt 4

The Simpson's  
  
(The Super Homer Saga)  
  
By IHVNNM  
  
**This is it! This is the last chapter, sending the Super Homer Saga to a close. Please enjoy the last chapter. I hope everyone liked it from the beginning to end, and I hope to see people reading my other works (most are in fictionpress.net). Now the legal part: I do no own the Simpsons, they are owned by Matt Groening of the Fox Network. Let the fighting commence!  
  
Burns super charges himself up, his body increases in size, his body starts blowing up in muscle. His skin completely red, his eyes are in flames, and two massive horns at the top of his head. He jumps off the balcony; his legs are goat like with hoofs.  
  
Homer is just staring at him. "D'oh" Homer gets punched in the face. Homer stops himself from flying away; He flies head first towards Burn's stomach. Burns kicks Homer in the face, making him flip in the air.  
  
Homer rubs his face, before he knows it; Burns sends a massive bolt of lightening, striking Homer very hard, sending him to the ground. Homer hits the ground, bringing up a cloud of remains. Homer looks up, he sees Burns holding a very powerful fireball.  
  
Burns throws the fireball down at Homer; Homer covers himself, making a minor energy shield. The area blows up, leaving Homer just party hurt. Finally Homer gets up and start firing energy balls at Burns. Burns just pushes them away, letting nothing hit him.  
  
Homer disappears; Burns turns around, looking all over for him. "Where did that buffoon go?"  
  
*  
  
Homer is home; he limps over to the living room where his family is.  
  
"HOMER!" everyone once says (except Maggie for obvious reasons).  
  
"What was all the shaking and light?" Marge asks, hugging Homer.  
  
"You all need to go away, take the car and just drive, don't look back ok? I have a very bad feeling." Homer says swaying back and forth.  
  
"Ok," Bart says grabbing the keys and running to the door. Marge grabs his collar, and takes the keys out of his hands.  
  
"I'll drive. Lisa, carry Maggie." Marge says as they all go to the car to drive away.  
  
Homer just looks around; he can feel his stomach grumbling, so Homer teleports to Krusty burger, with the coupons in his hand. "I want burgers and I want them now!" He slams his hand down on the counter, shattering it.  
  
"Yes sir, how shall you be paying?"  
  
"With these." Homer tosses the book in front of him. Now gimme all you can."  
  
The pimply geeky kid moves a slide over Homer's mouth and burgers start sliding down, Homer just keeps eating. "More. More. More. More" Homer just says between burgers.  
  
*  
  
After like an hour.  
  
*  
  
Homer is wiping his mouth, his belly now full, he feels a bit better. He teleports back to the power plant. The area is now all in fire, there are lava pits all over the place, and Burns is sitting in his office, which now is decorated in bones and skulls.  
  
"Ah, I see that your back, what do you think? I redecorated, do you like these curtains?" Burns plays with the corn pattern curtains that are hanging off his door.  
  
"Burns!" Homer points down at him. "I must defeat you now, I am the only one who has the power to take you out."  
  
"Homer, my boy. all of those people you defeated, are nothing compared to me, I am much more powerful than you can ever imagine. But, if you want me to kill you, I will." Burns jumps out his office, his body has flames shooting out of his body as he keeps getting bigger and redder.  
  
Homer moves to the side to miss Burns punch, Homer knees Burns in the stomach. Burns backhands Homer, Burns grabs Homer by the head he charges an energy blast. Homer kicks Burns in the family jewels and spins around to hit Burns with a quick blast, making him a few feet away.  
  
Burns charges himself up even more; his body becomes even larger with even more flames covering his body. Burns then quickly charges, kicking Homer in the chin, knife hand on his neck then throws him to the ground.  
  
Homer stops himself from hitting the ground and teleports behind Burns. Homer puts a full nelson on Burns. Burns starts spinning, he starts going so fast that Homer flies off, while spinning, Burns starts shooting fireballs randomly, one actually hits Homer.  
  
Homer falls to the ground. Burns stops spinning and stares down at Homer. "This ends now!" Burns charges himself even more, his body is now in complete fire while he nearly doubles in size.  
  
Burns builds up a massive energy ball. Homer does the same; they shoot at the same time. Both blasts hit in the middle. The center grows with energy as they both shoot all of their energy into it. They continue to push harder and harder. Homer starts sinking in the ground while Burns start getting pushed backwards.  
  
Homer drops to one knee, he is starting to get very, very tired. He soon stops his blast, it hits him hard, just before Homer dies, he teleports out of the blast and appears next to Burns. Homer is now in extremely poor shape, he cannot stay still, he sways back and forth, just using all of his left over power to just fly.  
  
Burns is extremely tired as he looks over at Homer. "You are still living? I shall end that now!" Burns punches Homer back to the ground where the blast is actually still digging though the earth. Homer is able to stop himself, but his back hits the blast, burning him up. Homer jumps to the ground, he looks up at Burns.  
  
"You are not going to kill me that easily." Homer says just before falling to the ground. Burns starts to laugh; he charges a small laser beam on his finger. Burns doesn't notice that the reactor just when critical. It explodes; Burns turns around just in time to see the blast hit him, disintegrating him. Homer accepts the radioactivity, but doesn't realize the massive blast ball behind him. When the radioactive blast touches the ball it explodes, disintegrating Homer. The whole Springfield goes up, leaving nothing but a giant hole. There is no more Springfield.  
  
Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie are just outside the blast range, looking at their vaporized town. They are all speechless; they all lower their heads, sad that everyone is dead, either before or now.  
  
"And as such are our own destruction. I guess Springfield USA is no longer, maybe we always remember the brave and naive people who once lived in our humble little town." Lisa says in a solemn voice. The rest of the Simpson family get in the car and drive away towards the setting sun. Willing to share the story of Super Homer, that is how I got a hold of this fantastic story, now I am sharing it to everyone.  
  
**What does everyone think? I appreciate everyone sticking with me to the end. I hope everyone who just started reading this likes it. Right now I am not too sure what my new story will be, I know since I also finished Magic Fire on fictionpress, that I might make Magic Fire II, but I don't know what to write for a fan fiction, if you have any ideas, please post them in your review. Thank you all and good night, morning, day or whatever! 


End file.
